Don't be afraid yamixyugi
by catrod1992
Summary: Yugi has a fear of vampires.And one day he is kidnapped by a vampire. How feel yugi fears turn into love sorry it s a sucky summary but the story is good
1. Chapter 1

===Yugi pov===

My name is Yugi and I'm eighteen years old. I have purple eyes with blonde bangs that frame my face, the rest of my hair is black with purple tip. I live in a cottage that is on outskirts of a village, my friend Ryou lives with me as well. Ryou is also eighteen years old, he has white hair and light brown eyes, he is the nicest person anyone has ever met.

We lived on the outskirts of town because…I fear vampires. Ever since that vampire killed my mother and grandfather when I was only just a child…I've been afraid of them since. I really don t like them, since they have to kill people just to live. They usually kill in the village so living on the outskirts has made me feel a little bit safer.

I was outside of the cottage chopping wood while Ryou was picking vegetables from the small garden we grew. Today is a really nice day, the sun warmed the skies to perfect temperature and there is a soft a gently breeze every once in a while.

"Hey Yugi Ryou" someone called

We looked up to see a blonde with brown eyes, it is our friend Joey he was carrying a large basket. I wiped off the sweat from my forehead and smiled. I waved at him and he quickly ran up to us with that usual silly smile of his.

"Hey Joey, how are you today" I said

"Great, I brought you guys something "he said

He handed Ryou the basket then, we looked inside to find some loafs of bread. And these are the bakery's pride and joy, we looked at Joey shocked and surprise.

"Wow, Joey how did you get these" Ryou asked

"I got a job at the bakery, and they give me these so I thought you guys would like them" he said

"We will thank you so much Joey" I said

"You're welcome" he said

We went inside the cottage, Ryou placed the basket of bread and vegetables on the table and began to make dinner while I quickly drank a few cups of water.

"Joey would you like to stay for dinner" Ryou asked

"Sorry I can't I am on patrol tonight, there's been another attack" he said

I chocked on my water and I looked at him with deep fear in my eyes.

"Where" I asked fearfully

"On the other side of town, don't worry Yugi those vampire hardly come over to this so you and Ryou will be safe" he said

"Thanks…that makes me feel a lot better" I said

"…so who was it" Ryou asked

"It was a young boy around seventeen or eighteen" he said

"That's the fourth one this month…" Ryou said

"Yeah…it is kind of odd for them to be killing this much" he said

I looked at my cup, the water inside was moving back and forth…I am shaking, Joey notice this he got up and his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him to see a very determine look on his face.

"Yugi if a vampire ever tries to attack you then they will be sorry" he said

"Thanks Joey, you are a great friend" I said

"Just make sure not to go out at night and kept those spell circles around and those vampires won't even think about touching you" he said

"Joey is right Yugi, there is fear we are safe" Ryou said

I nodded and smiled at them both, I gave Joey a tight hug then I hugged Ryou.

"Well I better leave now, it's already getting dark outside" Joey said

"Alright Joey, be careful" we said

He waved bye and left the cottage, Ryou stroked my hair and smiled gently. I smiled back and nuzzled his hand a little. He giggled then went back to preparing dinner.

"Ryou, I'm kind of tried I'm going to head upstairs and go to bed" I said

"Alright, you go get your rest" he said

I nodded and headed upstairs toward the bedroom, I opened the door and went over to the large trunk. I opened it up and pulled out a loose white long sleeve shirt along with some loss black pants, I changed into the clothing, then I laid down on my small yet comfortable bed, and I quickly fell asleep.

Later sometime I woke up to a loud noise coming from outside. I opened my eyes and looked around to see nothing but darkness. It was already night, I turned over to Ryou's bed which was not far from mine.

"Ryou did you hear that" I asked

"Mmm what is the matter Yugi" he asked sleepily

"I heard something coming from downstairs" I said

"Do you want to go check it out" he asked

"Yes…can you come with me please" I asked

He lit up a candle and nodded, we headed downstairs and, we check around but it was nothing. Then we heard the noise again…it sound like someone in pain

"It's coming from outside" Ryou said

He opened the door, and I saw the most beautiful person I ever seen in my whole life. He looked like me but, he had more blonde bangs, he had blood red eyes, the tips of his hair are also blood red, his skin was so pale almost like he was dead. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with black pants but, his clothing is partially torn. He blood ran down his forehead and also bled heavily from his chest, he leaned against the door frame trying his best to stand up but, I could tell he couldn't do that for much longer.

"Hhh-eeelp meeee" he said

He was about to fall, I rushed over to him and helped him up onto his feet. He felt extremely cold, I looked at Ryou with concern.

"Ryou can you help me take him to the bedroom" I asked

He nodded, he put the man arm over his shoulder, and we took him upstairs into our bedroom. We laid him down on my bedroom. The stronger whimpered a bit then relaxed a bit.

"I'll go get some bandages" Ryou said

"Alright" I said

He left the room, I grabbed a cloth from my nightstand and started to wipe away the blood from the stranger's forehead. He is…so handsome, I kind of blush just by touching him with a cloth. Then I heard banging at the door and people yelling, I left the room to see what was going on. Ryou open the dood, standing outside was Joey and half the town, they were carrying torches and pit forks.

"Ryou did you see a vampire just now" he asked

"No, I haven't" he said

"He looks just like Yugi" a man yelled

"Just like….me" I said to myself

Then it came me, I turned around but I meet the vampire gaze. Ice went down my spine and my eyes widen in fear, I wanted to scream but…my voice felt lost. I slowly started to walk down the stairs and the vampire followed me, our eyes never left each other gaze.

"There he is there's the vampire" Joey yelled

Before I knew it the vampire held me from behind, I could feel his fangs on my neck. I wanted to scream, but all I could do is cry in in fear of dying. I felt my heart beating faster and faster each second.

"Take another step and the boy gets it" he threaten

My heart started to beat fast couldn't breathe…soon everything fade into darkness.

===End of part 1===

Cat: so I finally deiced to put don't be afraid on fanfiction

Hikira: sorry about the wait people aibou forgot she had a fanfiction account

Dark: took her forever to remember her password

Cat: lol I have too many to remember now

Dark: R&M I DO NOT OWN YUGION


	2. Chapter 2

=======last time=====

"there he is there's the vampire" Joey yelled

Before I knew it the vampire had a hold of me and I could feel his fangs on my neck.

"take another step and the boy gets it" he threaten

My heart started to beat fast, I couldn't breathe right and soon everything fade into darkness.

======Yugi pov======

I started to weak up to some people talking but they seemed far away .I slowly open my eyes to realize that I wasn't in my room, I wasn't t even in the cottage. I was in a beautiful room, I was laying on a huge bed cover with purple silk sheets along with huge fluffy pillows. On both sides of the bed were two nights stands with a vase of red rose on each of them. On the left side of the bed were huge black curtains covering a whole wall, across from the bed was huge oak wood dresser in a very glossy finished, there was a door next to the dresser. On the right side of the bed was a really huge mirror border with a gold frame. Next to the mirror was a door with a gold handle

/where am I and how did I get here, the last thing I remember was that vampire and/

My eyes widen in fear, I was at the vampire home. But why did he take me unless...he wanted to finish the job here. I started to hear voices again, I slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the door with the golden handle. I slowly opened the door slightly to see the same vampire from last night except he was better dressed, I saw him talking to a guy with black hair red bangs and green eyes he was wearing a long white sleeves shirt with a brown vest and brown pants and he was wearing a really weird sliver and red collar

"yami the boy you brought back is really cute" the boy said

"yes I know but it s strange how he looks a little like me" the vampire said

"yeah that is strange do you think he is your long lost brother" he asked

"I don t think so I know for sure I have no siblings" the vampire said

Then the vampire turned his head and saw me, I wanted to scream and shut the door but something stopped me

"looks like he his awake" the vampire said

"should I prepare him some breakfast" he boy asked

"yes please Caleb " the vampire said

Caleb left and the vampire started to walk towards me, I took a step back and he opened the rest of the door.

"did you sleep well little one" he asked

I started to shake in fear and I felt like my heart was just going to jump out of my chest. He started to walk closer towards me while I took more steps backwards

"do you fear me" he asked

"pleaase ddd-ooon ttt bitt-e me" I begged

I hit the curtains, and a ray of sun light shine throw the small then disappear. I quickly pulled back the curtain to the sun light into the room. I looked at the vampire and my eyes widen in surprise, he wasn't t burring bleeding or even screaming in pain. He was just staring at me like if the sun never touched him

"you don t need to fear me little you" he said

"wwhhaat do you want with me" I asked

"nothing really" he said

Anger replaced my fear and I glared at him

"then why the hell did you kidnapped me" I yelled

"cause I just wanted to" he said

He smirked and I got pissed, I pulled out a paper from my sleeve, I unrolled to saw a spell circle and it began to glow a faded yellow.

"by the power in my destroy the monster in front of me destroy the dark creature who bring pain and misfortune destroy" I said

The spell circle shot a ray of light at the vampire, then smoke cleared. And my eyes widen in fear the spell barely touched him

"that hurt" he said

I blinked and he was standing right in front of me, he ripped the paper out of my hands and tore it to sheds. I fell to my knees and tears started to escape my eyes, the vampire knelt down and cupped my chin gently. He made me look into his eyes and he wiped away a tear

"you don't need to be afraid of me little one I promise I won't hurt you" he said

For some weird reason I felt like I could trust him

=======end of part 2======

cat: ok I had the weirdest dream last night  
yami: what was it about  
cat: I was dreaming about playing the new sonic game  
yami:*anime sweatdrop* and what was weird about it  
cat: I had to fight chaos  
yugi: you mean that big water thing  
cat: yeah and he was even more strong then the last time i fought him  
dark:that is werid  
cat:*nods* rate and message I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 3

======last time===  
"you don't need to be afraid of me little one I promise I won't hurt you" he said  
For some weird reason I felt like I could trust him  
=====Yugi pov====  
"come little one I bet a nice hot bath will make you feel better" he said  
I nodded and slowly got on my feet. He led me over to the door by the dresser. He opened the door for me and I gasp at what I saw. The bathroom was just as big as my bedroom, the sink foists (sp) were made out of gold on top of the sink was a huge border in golden leaves and there was a huge bathtub that could fit a whole village in it. There were a rack of different bottle and fluffy towels next to it. Each was a different color. In the middle of the room was a round brown table on the table was a vase of different flowers  
"do you like it" the vampire asked  
I looked at him and nodded, he smiled and walked over to the bathtub. When he passed by the mirror I didn't t see his reflection my eyes widen in fear. He must have noticed this; he turned around and looked at me.  
"What the matter little one" he said  
"yyoou doonn tt have a reflection" I said  
He looked at the mirror and smiled  
"yeah I guess not kind of hard not being able to see my reflection" he said  
he turned around and turned on the bath. He grabbed one of the bottles and pours the liquid into the water. He put the bottle down and motions me over to him, I walked over to him. He started to take off my shirt, I got scared and pulled away  
"don t" I said  
"it s ok, I m going to get you some clothes all I want you to do it wash up cause to tell the truth you smell really bad" he said  
I glared at him for that, he just chuckled and left. I sighed and started to undress; I turned off the water and got in. The water felt really great, it s been awhile since I was able to take a good long hot bath. I started to wash myself and started to whistle a small tune. After I was done washing myself. I got out of the bath and grabbed one of the fluffy towels and wrapped it around myself. Then the vampire appeared out of nowhere and I jumped up  
"please don t do that" I stutter  
"sorry here I think these should fit you" he said  
He handed me a silk red long sleeve shirt with black pants. I looked at him and he looked at me  
"cccan you please get out so I can change" I asked  
"I need to make sure the clothes fit you right" he said  
"well can you at least turn around" I said  
He nodded and turned around. I walked over to the brown table and set the clothes on it. I started to dry myself off. I put the towel on the table when I did I accidentally knocked over the vase. I tried to catch it but I missed, it was about to fall on the ground. Then the vampire caught it right before it touched the ground.  
"Please be careful this is a one of a kind vase" he said  
"i-i will" I stutter  
I notice that I was still naked and so did the vampire. I quickly covered myself with the shirt. The vampire turned around without saying anything. I got dressed into the clothes and the fit my perfectly. The vampire looked at me and smiled  
"looks like they were made just for you" he said  
"umm thank you" I said  
then my stomach growled and I blushed badly.  
*chuckles*"I guess I have to go get you something to eat" he said  
I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we left my room. We were walking down a hallway filled with different paintings, suits of armor, vase and even a few swords. We stopped by a huge oak door with golden handles. He opened the door and let me in first. I saw five people setting up the long table. Two were girls and the rest were boys. They looked at us and walked over to us and bowed  
"morning master yami" a girl with blue bangs black hair and violet eyes said  
"good morning cat" he said  
"and who is this" another girl that look like cat but with strange marking under her eyes  
"this is umm well I didn't t even ask your name did I" he said  
"I m yyuu-gi" I stutter  
"well Yugi this is hikira cat malik Danny Caleb and I m yami" he said  
He pointed out to everyone Danny kind of look the same as Caleb but he had blue eyes and malik had light golden hair with violet eyes. They each bowed when yami said their names. Cat was wearing a light purple dress with a white apron, hikira was wearing the same thing put in green and light blue. Danny was wearing the same thing as Caleb but in black and white, and malik was wearing a white shirt with brown pants. And the weirdest thing was they were all wearing the same collar as Caleb except in different colors. Cat and hikira had sliver and purple, malik had red and black and Danny had the same color as Caleb.  
"it's a pleasure to meet you Yugi" Caleb said  
"umm same here" I said  
"we made an extra special breakfast today just for you Yugi" hikira said  
=======end of part 3=====  
cat: for those people who don t know that I DO NOT OWN Caleb or Danny they are all part of UZUMAKI666 stories on quizilla  
danny: thanks cat for letting me in your story  
cat:-nayh no prolbem beside you let me and my yami and hikira in your stories too  
danny:yup dark love and do you fear me  
hikira:i love do you fear me i can t wait for the next part  
danny:^___^  
dark;rate and message


	4. Chapter 4

======last time====  
"it a pleasure to meet you Yugi" Caleb said  
"umm same here" I said  
"we made an extra special breakfast today just for you Yugi" hikira said  
=====Yugi pov====  
We went over to the table, yami pulled a chair that was at the end. I walked over and sat down, and then he pushed it in and sat at the end.  
"so what this extra special breakfast about" I asked a little nervously  
"you'll see" yami said  
Hikira Danny and cat left the room while the others stayed and sat down.  
"So Yugi do you like this castle" malik asked  
"it s nice, the paintings I saw were really great" I said  
"yeah hikira and me are the one who painted most of them" Caleb said  
"that's cool" I said  
I could feel yami eyes staring at me. I looked at him and his blood red eyes were watching me like some kind of statue. Hikira Danny came back with sliver tray. Hikira placed a dish in front of me. My eyes widen in shock the food looked so good. There were eggs, sausage, bacon, bread, and fruits.  
"something the matter Yugi" Danny asked  
"this food you guys eat like this everyday" I asked  
"yeah our master like it when we eat well" hikira said  
"masters" I asked  
"you see Yugi some vampire take one person from a village and keep them as a slave" yami said  
"that's why we wear these collars, it shows that we belong to a vampire so other vampire can t get us" Danny said  
"so am I your slave" I asked yami  
"no at least not yet" he said  
I shiver after he said that, well maybe I have a slight chance of him letting me go. Cat came back with a bottle of wine and a decorative glass  
"I brought you your breakfast master yami" she said  
"thank you cat" he said  
She handed him the glass then she opened the bottle and poured the liquid. It wasn't t red wine, it was blood real blood. I started breathing fast I didn't t like the sight of blood, not one bit.  
"Hey Yugi are you ok" Caleb said  
"I-iii m ffffine" I stutter  
"looks like little Yugi has a fear a blood" yami said  
He chuckled and I looked at him. He was wearing a smirk on his face, damn it who the hell does he think he is smirking at my fear.  
"god damn it wipe that smirk off your face" I yelled  
Everyone looked at me kind of scared of what was going to happen next  
"is something troubling you Yugi" he asked  
"hell yes there's something wrong first you kidnapped me from my cottage two you take me back to your castle with no reason and three you laugh at me when I m dead afraid of you, why don t you just let me go and let me live my life" I yelled  
"I was getting to that" he said  
He took a sip of the glass and looked at me  
"usually vampire won t gave this chance to a human but I'll be nice" he said  
"what are you talking about" I asked  
"I m talking about a shadow game, a game of darkness with a vampire, if you win I'll set you free and you can live your life" he said  
"and if I lose" I said  
"you lose your freedom and become my slave, I won t set you free until I chose so" he said  
I looked down at my hands was he being serious with me  
"that of course is up to you" he said  
"what happen if I don t want to play this 'shadow game'" I asked  
"then the other vampire that live in this castle can do whatever they want with you" he said  
"Yugi play the game" malik said  
I looked at him and he smiled  
"alright I'll play this shadow game with you" I said  
"good Caleb Danny get things ready" yami said  
"aww but we haven t finished eating" Danny complained  
"eat first then prepare everything" he said  
/lucky for me I m really good at playing games this vampire won t know what hit him/I thought  
=======end of part 4====  
cat:*whistle* looks like things are starting to heat up  
yami:why are you making me be mean to yugi  
cat:*tilts head* i wouldn t call that being mean trusts me  
dark:true we know mean  
bakura:you don t not  
dark:oh yeah when my aibou had to use the bathroom i hogged it up and took a 3 hours shower  
cat:total b*tch  
bakura:oh yeah when i left to go vaction in egpyt for three weeks i left my hikira in the cloest  
ryou:bakura you did not  
dark:ha liar  
hikira:rate and message


	5. Chapter 5

===last time===

"alright I'll play this shadow game with you" I said

"good Caleb Danny get things ready" yami said

"aww but we haven t finished eating" Danny complained

"eat first then prepare everything" he said

/lucky for me I m really good at playing games this vampire won t know what hit him/I thought

===Yugi pov===

I followed yami down another hallways, we stopped in front of two giants sliver door. In the middle of the door was an eye that looks foreign. Yami pushed opened the door and I saw Caleb and Danny drawing a huge spell circle on the floor

"are you guys almost done "yami asked

"almost" Danny said

"cat and malik are getting Yugi some cards" Caleb said

"so how are we going to play this shadow game" I asked

"well are going to use duel monsters" he said

"duel monsters" I said

"yes have your heard of it" he asked

"who hasn't everyone plays that game" I said

"and you" he asked

"I play it a little" I lied

/good I m the best duelist there is in duel monsters no one has ever beaten me/I thought

Cat and malik came back with a dozen wooden trays

"here pick out 50 cards and we can get started" yami said

Malik and cat set down the trays on the floor and I started to look though the cards. Some of them were so rare I haven t even seen them or even heard of them. I picked out a strategy and carefully chose out my cards. I got my last card and look at him

"ok I m done" I said

"good now wear this belt and walk over to the edge of the circle" he said

He handed me a black belt with a deck holder, I did what he said and he walked over to the over side and put on the belt

"good luck Yugi" hikira said

I smiled and nodded at her. Yami closed his eyes then he crossed his arms over his chest and started to chant something in a different language. I wasn't t sure what language it was but it sounded like Egyptian. The circle started to glow a dark purple then it started to turn brighter and brighter until it changed to almost a pinkish color. A dark fogged started to surround us. Yami opened his eyes and looked at me

"well Yugi since it s your first shadow game I'll show you how this games works" he said

I nodded and he draw out five cards then his sixth.

"ok if you want to summon a monster just call out the monster name like this come out dark assinen" he said

Then dark assin appear on the field I was shock since the monster a real duel monster was standing right in front of me

"and if you want to place down any spells or traps just think about the card and it will appear face up or face down I end my turn" he said

I nodded and drew my five care

/ok I got a good hand I'll take down this vampire in no time/I thought

(and since I m so bad at describing duels why don t I just FF to who wins ok)

FF

"now my vampire lord attack yugi's Celtic guardian" yami demanded

Vampire lord rushed over to Celtic guardian and bite him on the neck, my guardian let out a scream of pain and he died. My life points dropped down to zero and my eyes widen in fear

"I lost" I whisper

"now Yugi you will become my slave" he said

He raise his hand and it started to glow a gold and dark violet. I wanted to run but my body wouldn't t listen to my mind. Yami shot out the spell at my and it started to wrap around me neck. A few seconds later the spell turn into a collar dark violet and gold collar. I tried to yank it off but it wouldn't t come off. a chain appear on the collar, I looked over at where the chain was connect and it was to yami's bracelet, it looked exactly like the collar. He started to pull me towards but I tried to fight him off

"stop resisting Yugi you are mine now" he said

"no no no no nooo" I yelled

He sighed and roughly pulled the chain which pulled me over to him. I fell to my knees and gasp for breath since he pulled me so roughly.

"Look at me" he said

I didn't t do what he said I looked away; he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me up so I stood on my feet. II let out a scream.

"if you want to live then I suggest you start listening to me" he said

"no I m not your slave" I said

"well then I guess I have to punish you" he said

I looked at him more afraid of the punishment then him, he slowly let go of my hair I was about to run until he grabbed my collar

"so what punishment should I give you" he said

"don t bite me" I whimper

"ah so you afraid of getting bitten is that it" he said

He moved to my neck and started to kiss it. His lips felt real cold that it felt like ice. I tried to get away put he still had a good grip on my collar. He kissed a weak spot on my neck and I let out a small m*an

"hmmm do you u like that little one" he asked

"please sstop"i begged

Then he caught my lips in an unsuspecting kiss.

====end of part 5====

yugi:hey cat so how was twilight  
cat;edawrd wasn t hot  
dark:i could have told you that  
cat:i expected edawrd to be alittle muscluar now all skiny and looking like he hasn t aten in god know when  
hikira:true i pictured edward as wow  
dark:thank god i fell asleep during the moive  
cat:i thought you kept waking up  
dark:stupid fan girls wouldn t shut up  
yami:and so the lion fell in love with the lamb  
yugi:stupid lamb  
cat;OMFG THATS FROM TWILIGHT  
dark;see what i mean  
cat:lol rate and message I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6

=======last time=====  
"don t bite me" I whimper  
"ahhh so you afraid of getting bitten is that it" he said  
He moved to my neck and started to kiss it. His lips felt real cold that it felt like ice. I tried to get away put he still had a good grip on my collar. He kissed a weak spot on my neck and I let out a small m*an  
"hmmm do you like that little one" he asked  
"please sstop" I begged  
Then he caught my lips in an unsuspecting kiss.  
=======Yugi pov=====  
It was strange but it felt kind of good to have his lips on mine. He slowly licked the bottom of my lips, I wasn't really paying attention so I opened my mouth and let him enter, but then the kissed ending shortly  
"OMFG MASTER YAMI AND YUGI AND KISSING" hikira and cat scream  
Yami broke the kissed and glared at them  
"you both scream to loud that" he said  
"oppps sorry master yami" cat said  
*sigh*"that's ok I was just giving Yugi his punishment" he said  
"that was my punishment a kkk-isss" I stutter  
"what I m not going to be that mean to you little one" he said  
"wow I wonder what's going to happen when Yugi tries to wonder away" hikira said to Caleb  
"anyway I m tired now and I would like to rest will you guys show Yugi around and tell him what his duties are" yami said  
"of course master yami" Danny said  
"alright I'll see you later Yugi" he said  
He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room. I was dumb fold did that vampire only want me as a toy and just something for him to mess around with.  
"hey Yugi are you ok" malik asked  
"I don t get it" I said  
"don t get what" Danny asked  
"why are you guys are taking orders from a vampire like him" I yelled  
"hey it s not as bad as you think" cat said  
"yeah master yami is one of the nicest vampires I ever meet and I met a lot" Caleb said  
"then why is he messing with me like this" I said  
I pointed out the collar and cat and Danny just chuckled  
"yami isn't messing with you he s just probably wants to keep you safe" malik said  
"safe, safe from what" I yelled  
"who knows maybe other vampires" hikira said  
I let out a sigh and looked at them  
"so are you guys going to show me around" I asked  
"oh sure" Danny said  
Danny grabbed my hand and lead me out the room. We went down four hallways and down two stairs case until we were in what looked like to be the main entrance room. It had a huge chandler hanging from the ceiling, There were two huge painting and the left and right side of the room, they showed four different people but it was strange because they look like cat and hikira, Danny and Caleb, and one even looked like Ryou the last person had brown hair and blue eyes that looked like they can stare into your soul.  
"ok this is the main hall were hardly do anything here except hang painting of our masters" malik said  
"so these guys are vampires" I asked  
"yup" hikira said  
"the girl with the blue bangs and red eyes is dark and she is hikira and my master" cat said  
"the guy with red bangs and red eyes is Alfie he mine and Danny master" Caleb said  
"and the guy with short sliver and red eyes is bakura and sadly me and my brother are his servants" malik said  
"you have a brother malik" I asked  
"yeah he looks like me except his hair is spiked up and he s a bit more muscular then me" malik said  
"I didn't see him where is he" I asked  
"probably sleeping with bakura" cat said  
"those two are really crazy lovers you can partially here them both in the whole castle when they have sex" Danny said  
I blushed at Danny comment I never even thought that vampire would do it with humans.  
"and they guy with blue eyes' I asked  
"that's seto he doesn't have a slave yet" cat said  
"well can I ask another question" I asked  
"sure" malik said  
"dose your master bite you all the time" I asked  
=======end of part 6====  
dark:aibou where are you  
cat:*pop out from a pile of papers* right here  
dark:wtf are you doing hiding  
cat:i wasn t hiding i was studying  
bakura:you studing too much  
cat:so atleast i get good grades  
marik:and why do you need good grades  
dark:dumdass so she can hang out on the computure more  
cat:*sigh* rate and message


	7. Chapter 7

====last time===

I blushed at Danny comment I never even thought that vampire would do it with humans.

"And they guy with blue eyes' I asked

"That's seto he doesn't have a slave yet" cat said

"Well can I ask another question" I asked

"Sure" malik said

"Dose your master bite you all the time" I asked

===Yugi pov===

They looked at each other then back at me

"Well it kind of depends on the vampire themselves" hikira said

"yeah let s say that dark likes to fed a lot so she has to bite hikira or cat at least five times a week when yami only has to bit you once a month" Danny said

"So it really just depends on the vampire's appite" Caleb said

"So how many times dose your master bite you guys" I asked

"Our master Alfie will usually bite us at least twice a week" Danny said

"For dark it about four times a week" cat said

"And bakura let s just say he rather bite my brother then me" malik said

"Anything else you want to ask" Caleb said

"Yeah how come yami doesn't burn when the sun touch him" I asked

"We don t really know that" hikira said

"To tell the truth yami is the only vampire known to walk in daylight" Danny said

I nodded my head and cat grabbed my hand

"Come on enough talk about vampires we still got a whole castle to explore" she said

She led me out the doors and the bright sunlight blinded me, I covered my eyes until the adjusted to the light. My eyes finally adjusted I put my hands down and I gasped at the sight. It was a field of flower ever single one of them was different from the rest below the field of flower was a forest. Hikira, Danny, malik and Caleb started to spend out.

"So what do you think Yugi" cat asked

"It's beautiful" I said

"Yeah we always smile when w are out here" Danny said

We walked over to the stables of the 'castle' it was really just a mansion even I know the difference between a castle and a mansion

"Hey guys how come you call the mansion a castle" I asked

"Well it s just we felt so safe here and you know what they say a man home is his castle" Danny said

"Oh" was all I said

I saw the stables it was pretty big I heard lots of different animals coming from it

"So this is the stables where we keep pigs chickens cows and horses" malik said

"Don't worry about kill anything that's usually left for bakura or seto" cat said

"That's good what's the horse for I mean dose your master let you go out sometimes" I said

"Yeah but yami has to come with us, he'll use a carriage to take us to town" Caleb said

"Oh will people know about well 'I said

"No people can t tell if yami is a vampire or not" malik said

We walk to the back of the mansion I saw large dinner table with chairs and a dance floor.

"So out here is the outdoor dining room we usually dress up when we eat out her and of course we'll dance too" hikira said

"Hikira do you remember the last time we dance out here hikira" cat said

"Hmm I do that summer night and the moon glowing lovely in the sky' hikira said

"Dark playing the violin so perfect" cat said

'And the night ending with the-

"God damn it you girls are just as perverted as my brother" malik yelled

'Wait I thought you two were sisters" I said

"Well we are not even though we alike Danny my twin brother' cat said

"And Caleb is my older brother" hikira

I looked at cat and hikira then Danny and Caleb

"Man this is confusing why are there so many look a likes" I said

===end of part 7====

cat:wow i just relized that yugi asked alot of questions

yugi: _ yeah who wouldn t ask alot of question when they have been kidnapped

cat;sorry my head hurts

dark;had nothing to do with it

cat:truth i spent almost all day reading a book and now have a really bad head ache

danny;what book were you read

cat;guitly pleasure

caleb;what is it about

cat:it s about this girl who tries to solve a vampire murder

danny;_ are you obsessed with vampires

cat;no why

danny;first you read twilight then you make these series now you are reading a vampire murder mystery

cat: ^_^; guess i am a little obsessed with vampires

hikira;rate and message


	8. Chapter 8

===last time===

"Well we are not even though we alike Danny my twin brother 'cat said

"And Caleb is my older brother" hikira

I looked at cat and hikira then Danny and Caleb

"Man this is confusing why are they so many look a likes" i said

===Yugi pov===

I spent the whole day touring the mansion and learning what my jobs to do are, it was nothing to hard just keep the mansion clean and...Let yami bite me whenever he wants to. I was afraid on that part but hikira told me that yami rarely feeds so i don t have to worry so much. The sun had already gone down so we were in the dinning eating beef stew; i was really impressed by Caleb cooking.

"So Caleb you cook all the time" i asked

"No hikira and malik like to cook too" he said

"Malik can make a really good salad" hikira said

"And hikira desserts are the best there is" malik said

"I can make want ever you like" she said

"Can you make strawberry short cake i only had them once in my whole life" i said

"Sure all i need is strawberries i m sure dark can get them for me" hikira said

I nodded and continued to eat my stew then we heard a loud yell

"Bakura you bastrad i told you never to put garlic next to me when i am sleeping "a girl yelled

"That's what you get for spying on me while i was having my fun with Marik" a guy yelled

*sigh*"and here comes another fight between dark and bakura" cat said

A few seconds later dark and bakura crashed into the dining room wrecking the door. But the strangest thing was the painting i said earlier didn't even look like them. Bakura hair was short sliver and his eyes were blood red but he was very muscular and he had a scar right under his left eye. Dark bangs were a shiny light blue with the rest of her hair jet black her eyes were also blood red under her eyes were scares. Both of them had each other in a head lock

"Damn it bakura i swear i going to rip off you head" dark said

"Not if i rip off your head first" bakura said

"Will both of you knock it off" yami said

They stopped and looked at yami

"He started" dark said

"I don t care i m ending it" yami said

They sighed and let go of each other then they looked over to me, bakura smirked and ice went down my spine

"So yami you finally got yourself a pet" bakura said

"He smells great kind of like wild flowers" dark said

"Yes he dose Yugi can you come here" yami said

I got up from my seat and walked over to yami

"Yugi this is dark and bakura i m sure the others had explain who they are" he said

"They di-dd nicce to meet you" i stutter

"Awww he so afraid of us i can hear his heart beating really fast" bakura said

"Don't start bakura Yugi is really afraid of vampires i don t want to make things more difficult for him" yami said

/is he actually being nice to me/i thought

The others got up and walked over to dark and bakura

"Good evening dark how did you sleep" hikira asked

"Good i wished you guys could have slept with me" she said

"Us too but we had to show Yugi around" cat said

"So where Alfie" Danny asked

"He'll be here in a second" dark said

A moment later Alfie appear right next to Danny and Caleb, he hugged both of them and they gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey loves" he said

"Hey Alfie" they said

"So what do you guys want to do tonight" he asked

"I was hoping we can do some late night swimming" Caleb said

"That's sounds great hmm i see a new face" Alfie said

"Alfie this is Yugi my servant" yami said

"Nice meeting you Yugi" he said

"Umm nicce to meet yyou ttoo" i stutter

"Are you afraid of us Yugi" he asked

"Yess"i answered

"You don t have to be there is nothing to fear about vampires" he said

"Yami are you here" a female said

"except for that" yami said

===end of part 8===

alfie:yay i finally in the story

cat:sorry about taking so long for you to appear

alfie:it s ok i m just glade that i m in it

dark:hey where marik

bakura:still in bed he won t be able to walk for a couple of days

dark:tmi

bakura:*chuckles*

cat:rate and message


	9. Chapter 9

===last time===

"Are you afraid of us Yugi" he asked

"Yess" i answered

"You don t have to be there is nothing to fear about vampires" he said

"Yami are you here" a female said

"except for that" yami said

===yami pov===

The awfully stench of Anuz filled the castle i just wanted to gag from it. In a matter of moments she reached the dining room and hugged me now i really wanted to gag

"Oh yami I missed you so much i thought i wasn't going to see you again" she said

Damn it her voice was really annoying, hope she and dark will get into a fight. I got her off of me and looked at her

"Listen how many times do i have to say it i don t like you" i said

"Yes you do you just won t admit it in front of everyone" she said

I growled then she looked at Yugi and gasp

"He looks like you" she said

"God Anuz get lost no one wants you here" Danny yelled

"Alfie i suggest you teach Danny to hold his tongue cause i might rip it from his mouth one day" she said

She walked over to Yugi but i hid him be hide me

"Go away Anuz "i said

"Awww i just wanted to try out you new toy he looks really yummy" she said

Her fangs started to come out and i growled then dark punch Anuz in the face, anuz flew a few thousand feet away from us

"Don't you even dare to touch Yugi" dark yelled

"Fine but i won t gave up my love for yami" she yelled

Then she ran out of the castle

"Hikira cat please open the windows cause it smells really bed" dark asked

"Sure thing" they said

I looked a Yugi and he was shaking in fear, i gently put my hand on his shoulders and he looked up at me

"Don't worry about Anuz i will make sure she never touches you" i said

"Aww isn't that sweet yami a vampire being nice to a human" bakura said

"What it isn't uncommon in this castle" i said

"Yeah you're right" he said

I grabbed Yugi hand and led him out of the dining room

"Wwhh-ere are we going" he asked

"You'll see" i said

We reached the room and i opened the door. Then we walked in Yugi gasp at all of the musical instruments in the room everything from strings to drums you name it we had them all. I walked over to the grand piano and sat down on the bench

"Yugi please sit right next to me" i asked

He sat down right next to me and i put my hands on the keys. I started to play a soft tune

"Have you ever heard anyone play the piano" i asked

"No i haven t" he said

"That's good" i said

"Why is that" he asked

"Because i want you to hear how i play the piano" i said

(This is the song yami is Rivers Flow, it would have been Bella lullaby but they changed it. There's a video of it on youtube)

I finished the song and looked at Yugi

"So what did you think" i asked

"It was beautiful i never heard anything like it" he said

I smiled then he smiled, it was the first time i ever seen him smile he looked cute that way

"Yugi" i said

"Yes master yami" he said

"Please smile more" i asked

"I'll try" he said

I cupped his chin and bought him close to my lips

"Please do" i said

Then i kissed him gently on the lips and he kissed me back

===end of part 9===

cat:god i love that song

hikira;i know it s so romantic

dark:=____=# twilight obsessed fans

cat & hikira:shut up

yami:*chuckles* the song is really good

cat:I wished they could have played if for the movie it's so nice

dark:thank god they didn't you would have scream

yugi:__ you screamed in the movies

cat:monkey see monkey do

hikira:rate and message


	10. Chapter 10

===last time===

"Please smile more" i asked

"I'll try" he said

I cupped his chin and bought him close to my lips

"Please do" i said

Then i kissed him gently on the lips and he kissed me back

===yami pov===

I licked the bottom of his lips asking if i could enter his sweet mouth. He heisted for a moment then open his mouth, my tongue started to explore his sweet mouth, god he tasted so sweet and he felt so warm it s been so long since something this warm was near me. We broke the kiss and Yugi panted for air. I chuckled and hugged him close to me

"Your lips taste very sweet did you know that" i said

"No i *pants* didn't" he said

I kiss his lips again and i soon kissed down his jaw line. When i got to his neck he panic and tried to get away from me but i had a good grip on him, his heart started to beat faster.

"Yami pleasse don t" he begged

"Shhh clam down Yugi your heart is beating to fast you're going to hurt yourself if you don t calm down" i said

"Please don t bbiite me" he begged

"I won t Yugi i promise" i said

He took a deep breath and let it out, his heart started to slow down a bit. I started to kiss his neck gently, Yugi shiver whenever i kissed his neck. I felt the blood rush though his body; it took a lot of control for me not to bite him. I started to lick his neck up and down Yugi started to m*an a little yami

"Yami what are you doing" he asked softly

"Just making you get use to me touching your neck" i said

He took in another deep breath, i let me fangs out and i touched his neck with them. He let out a small gasp then he relaxed, his body started to go limp, it was my saliva that started to affect him. One of my fangs scratched his collar

"Yami" he said

"What's the matter" i asked

"Do i have to wear this collar" he asked

"Yes you have to" i said

"Why" he asked

"It's the only way i can protect you" i said

After i said that he fell asleep, right there in my arms. I looked at him and bushed off some of the strands of hair from his face. He looked so peacefully like this; i planted a small kiss on his lips. I picked him up and headed over to his bedroom

"Atemu" someone said

I tried around to see seto; he was wearing a black shirt with a long black trench coat along with some black pants

"How many time must i tell you that my name is yami not Atemu" i said

He walked up to me and looked at Yugi

"Your real name is Atemu so that is what i m always gonna call you" he said

I growled and started to walk away. Seto started to follow keeping one eye on Yugi

"Strange he looks like you" he said

I nodded then we reached Yugi room, seto opened the door and i walked in. I gently placed Yugi on the bed; i pulled the covers over him and tucked him in. I sat besides looking at his sleeping form

"Do you like him Atemu" seto asked

I didn't say anything, i grabbed one of the rose from the night stand and i started to traced Yugi lips with it.

"I can take that as a yes" he said

"Seto there were no heirs to our family right" i asked

"Yes there were none" he said

I placed the rose on Yugi hand and got up from the bed then we left his room. After we left i fell to my knees and started to gasp for breath and my wings came out

"You still haven t recovered from last night attack" he said

"No" i said

"You need to fed why don t you just bite him right now, you're going to change if you don t have enough blood" he said

"I promised him i wouldn't bite him" I managed to say

"I'll get someone to help you" he said

He quickly left and i hugged my knees, my nail start to grow sharper and sharper, then my ears started to get pointing

/control it Atemu you can control it/i thought to myself

Seto came back with Danny in his arms

"Alfie said you can bite Danny" he said

He put Danny down, and Danny walked over to me and kneeled down. He moved his shirt so his neck was clear of clothing. I moved over to him his and licked his neck

"Are your fine with this" i asked

"Yes i m fine" he whisper

I let my fangs and sunk them into Danny flesh.

===end of part 10===

dark:*whistle* well today is the last day for 2008

cat:then just one more year till i graduate

hikira: and thats if you pass those tasks test

cat: T__T don t reminde me

yami:not good at testing are you

cat:no

danny:it s ok cat you going do your best right

cat:right

hikira:rate and message


	11. Chapter 11

===last time===

He put Danny down, and Danny walked over to me and kneeled down. He moved his shirt so his neck was clear of clothing. I moved over to him his and licked his neck

"Are your fine with this" i asked

"Yes i m fine" he whisper

I let my fangs and sunk them into Danny flesh.

===Yugi pov===

I felt the warm sun rays on my face. I opened my eyes to find a rose in my hand. I gently picked it up and bought it to my face. The scent filled my nose and i sighed

/what happen right after i passed out did yami bite me/i thought to myself

I got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror check my neck bite there was no bite marks. I let out a deep breath, yami kept his promised not to bite me. I smiled i am glad that yami was able to keep his promise. I walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the bath and picked out a scent. It was lavandar, i pour the liquid into the water then i got undressed and got into the water. I sighed happily, the water felt so relaxing it felt as if it was wishing away my worries. I washed my body then got out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around myself then went back into the bedroom. I walked over to the dresser and open it but i found nothing inside it

/darn i should have asked one of the guys for more clothes/

I left the room and headed over towards Yami's, maybe he might have some more clothes for me. I passed by a strange door, i stopped in my tracks and looked at it. It was made out of metal and had a weird eye on it; it looked like it was staring at you. Malik had warned me that this was the vampire's private room and i shouldn't try to go in there. My curiosity got the better of me; i reached for the door handle but someone voice spoke out

"You're not allowed in there" the person said

I turned around to see yami, his arms were crossed over his chest, and he was wearing a white long selves shirt with a black vest and black pants. His face looked a little disappointed.

"Oh good morning master yami" i said

"Didn't the other tell you that you are not allowed in there" he said

"Umm they did i just wanted to see what was in there" i said

"There is nothing for you to see anyway why are you walking around naked" he asked

"Well the ones you gave me were the only ones that i had and i don t have any others" i said

"Then we'll go into town today and buy you some more but for now just wear the one you have" he said

I nodded and was about to head back to my bedroom until yami picked me up in his arms.

"ww-hat are you doing" i asked

"I don t like you walking around with just wearing a towel" he said

I blushed and held tightly to the towel. In a moment we were in front of my bedroom door.

"Hurry and get dressed i will make your breakfast for you" he said

"What about the others aren't they making breakfast" i asked

"No all the vampire last night so everyone needs their rest right now" he said

I nodded and quickly went into my bedroom then over to the bathroom. I got dressed in the clothes i wore before, the red shirt and the black pants. I got out of the bathroom and i saw yami carrying a tray of food.

"That was fast" i said

"I had breakfast ready before you woke up" he said

I walked over to the bed and yami placed the tray on the nightstand. He handed me a plate of flat bread

"What are these" i asked

"Their pancake Caleb and hikira eat them a lot" he said

I ate one of them and they tasted really good. I soon started to eat the rest qucikly. I finished the plate and yami took it then handed me a glass of milk

"You're not trying to fatten me up are you" i asked

*chuckles*"no to tell the truth i wouldn't even dare to force food down your mouth" he said

I smiled at him and slowly drank the glass of milk. For some weird reason yami been staring at me the whole time I've been eating. I finished the glass and handed it to him

"Umm can i ask you something" i said

He nodded and i took in a deep breath

"Why are you staring at me like that" i asked

"To be truthfully i just like seeing you eat" he said

"Why" i asked

"Because i can t eat anything myself so when i see you eating and enjoying your meal i feel like i m eating the meal too" he said

"Oh" i said

Yami reached out to me and wiped a drop of milk from the comer of my mouth. He figure got the drop and he brought it over to my mouth. It slowly slid down my lips and into my mouth.

"Now are you ready" he asked

"Yes" i said

===end of part 11===

cat:wo hoo first story of 2009

dark:shut up my head hurts

hikira;that what you get for chugging down a whole case of beer

cat:lucky we talked her out of buying a cag

bakura:you would have had a major hang over

dark:why you drinked at cag before

bakura;no marik did

marik:not fun

cat:rate and message happy 2009 people


	12. Chapter 12

===last time===

Yami reached out to me and wiped a drop of milk from the corner of my mouth. He figure got the drop and he brought it over to my mouth. It slowly slid down my lips and into my mouth.

"Now are you ready" he asked

"Yes" i said

===Yugi pov===

We reached into a really big town the streets were very busy, I saw bunch of people mostly were the rich kind. Yami helped me out of the carriage and i looked around

"Wow" was i could say

"Yeah this place is pretty big" yami said

"I think i could get lost in a place like this" i said

"Well try not to" he said

"What are you saying" i asked

"I need to do a few things by myself, so you have to get your clothes by yourself" he said

"Oh so see you later" i said

He nodded then pointed over to the clock in the east

"Meet me here at 7 o'clock" he said

"Ok i will" i said

He nodded and handed me a bag of coins

"This should be enough for some clothes and some food" he said

He got back on the carriage and i looked up at him

"Bye Yugi" he said

"Bye" i said

He snapped the horse reins and he took off. I sighed and went over to the Taylor shop. I opened the door and a small bell ranged

"Be right with you in a minute" a girl said

I waited and i girl with brown hair and green eyes came out from the back. She was carrying a few rolls of clothing

"Hi i m rouge how may i help you" she asked

"Oh i need five shirt and five pants for myself" i said

"Ok can you stand over there and I'll take your measurements" she said

I walked over to some mirrors and rouge started to take my measurements and five minute later she was done.

"Ok all i need now is for you to pick out the colors for the clothes" she said

She walked over to the counter and i picked out the colors. For the shirts i picked out white, green, blue, dark violet and black. And for the pants i picked out black brown and grey.

"Ok your clothes will be ready this afternoon" she said

"Ok" i said

I left the store and i started to look around

"You there young man" a women said

I looked at the women who called me, she was wearing a white dress with golden jewelry she cover her face with white silk veil. She sat in front of a round table covered with red silk, she was a fortune teller. I pointed to myself and she nodded

"Yes you come here" she said

I walked over to her and she started shuffling her tarot cards

"How would you like your fortune to be told" she asked

"Sure how much" i asked

"It's for free" she said

she started placing the cards on the table (ok i m not so good with the tarot cards so please forgive me if i m that bad, I gonna do the three spread cards which means there is gonna be three cards used) the first card was the wheel of fortune, the second card was the death, and the last was the queen of cup but it was upside down.

"Your past shows that you had a change in your life" she said

/yup being kidnapped by a vampire and forced to be his slave can be one/i thought

She looked up at me and i nodded, she looked back at the card

"Your present is death which means that the change you want though was a good one" she said

/good what's good about being a salve to a vampire/

I just nodded and she took in a deep breath.

"Please be aware of a women she may she knows something but she does not" she said

"Thank you i will be aware of that" i said

"Have a good day" she said

===end of part 12===

cat:ok i m so sorry if i might have got the cards wrong i checked what the ment in wikipedia

yugi:wikipedia pretty usefull huh

cat;yup

dark:don t you have a friend that read those things

cat;yeah but i haven t talked to him since i got on christmas vaction

hikira;it werid but tha guy gets it right everytime aibou gets a reading

cat;i know it s cool and scary at the same time

dark;right and message


	13. Chapter 13

===last time===

I just nodded and she took in a deep breath.

"Please be aware of a women she may she knows something but she does not" she said

"Thank you i will be aware of that" i said

"Have a good day" she said

===Yugi pov===

The rest of the day passed, i just ended up walking around the town and exploring a bit. It was really big i saw some really nice statues and a few water fountains. I walked back to the Taylor shop and i saw rouge putting the finishing touches on some clothes.

"Hi" she said

"Hello is my clothes ready" i asked

"Yup wait here for a minutes" she said

She went into the back and i looked outside the window the sun had already gone down and people quickly went indoors. I sighed and looked back at the counter; rouge came out of the back with the clothes in hand

"Here you go that will be five pieces of bronze" she said

I reached into my bag and looked around i had no bronze pieces just only sliver and gold. I got out a sliver pieces and gave it to her

"Will this be enough" i asked

Her eyes widen in shock and she looked at me

"Umm well yes this will be enough" she said

She handed me the clothes and i smiled

"Thank you" i said

She nodded and i left the shop. I heard a few laugh away from me, i turned my head to see two drunken men, walking towards me. I looked away and quickly went over to the place yami said he would pick me up. I heard the drunken men starting to gain on me so i started to walk faster, but then they picked up their pace as well. I panic and i started to run, I tripped over a small stone so i fell and scrapped me knee. I quickly got up and ran into the alley forgetting about my new clothes on the streets. I ran into a dead end, I looked back and i saw the drunken men blocking off the only exit. One of them was really fat and the other was pretty skinny

"Well well want do we have here" the skinny one said

"Its small boy pretty cute don t you think" the fat one said

"Are you lost little boy" the skinny guy asked

I lost my voice, so i just shook my head no. They laughed and walked up to me.

"But i think you are lost little boy" the fat guy said

"We can show you around but you have to pay a price" the skinny guy said

Then the fat guy grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the wall, I let out a small whimper I slowly slid down the stone wall. The skinny guy walked up to me ripped off my shirt and started to kiss my chest then i began to cry

"Please ssstop it" i begged

"What do you want to have some fun little boy" the fat guy said

"Nooo please i beg of you someone please help me" i cried

Then the skinny guy pinned my hands above my head the fat guy walked up to me and started to touch my chest roughly, I let out more pleas and cries for them to stop but they just laughed. Then yami appeared be hide them, he cleared his throat and they looked at him

"Can't you see we are busy here" the skinny guy said

"Yes I can see that but you have my servant and I would like it if you didn't touch him with your dirty hands" he said

"Listen we found this kid first so go lost or else" the fat guy said

"You both underestimate me" he said coldly

"Hey deal with this guy, I really want to fuck this little boy" the skinny guy said

The fat guy nodded and walked up to yami but he got knocked into the wall. The other guy dropped me and i hid be hide some crates. In a moment he got knocked into the wall right beside me. I started to shake in fear, and then yami walked towards me.

"Are you alright Yugi" he asked

"Yami" i said

I rushed towards him and hugged him, then i began to cry even more .Yami started to pet my head, trying to soothe (sp) me the best he could

"Shhh don t cry Yugi don t waste your tears" he said

I looked up at him and he wiped away a tear.

"Come on let s leave the stench of beer is really unpleasant" he said

I nodded and he picked me up in his arms. He walked out of the alley and over to the spot where i dropped my clothes. He quickly picked them up and handed them to me. I grabbed them and hugged them close, we reached the carriage and yami opened the door and got in. He sat me down and looked at me knee; I placed the clothes right beside me.

"You're hurt" he said

I looked at my knee and it was bleeding abit. I looked up at him and nodded. He got on one knee and grabbed my leg, and then he bit his thumb and let a small drop fall on my wound. In a second it started to heal, i looked at yami in surprised

"I didn't know that vampire blood could heal" i said

"It can but now that a drop of my blood runs though your veins now" he said

"Does that mean i m gonna turn into a vampire soon" i asked

*chuckles*"no it just mean I'll know when you're in danger and i can save you quickly" he said

I started to shiver, I noticed that my shirt was torn (sp) off of me, yami notice this too, and he took off his cape and wrapped it around me.

"Here this will keep you warm" he said

He was about to get out of the carriage until i called out his name

"Yami" i said softly

He looked back at me with concern

"What is the matter Yugi" he asked

"Umm can you please kiss me" i asked

He looked surprised at my sudden question but then he walked over to me and cupped my face

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yes i am" i said

Then his cool lips slowly kissed mine.

===end of part 13===

cat:wahhhh i have to go back to school tomorrow T___T

hikira:don t cry over spilled milk aibou

cat:i know but i was just starting to enjoy my vaction

dark:me too

yami:well you do have to go back to school

cat:yeah *sigh* it s not that i hate school i just don t like my english teacher

hikira:aibou tries to kill her with a pen but i stopped her

yugi:how come you didn t asked dark to kill her

dark:cuz i like the way my aibou acts in the class :P

cat:your such a b*tch

hikira:rate and message


	14. Chapter 14

===last time===

"What is the matter Yugi" he asked

"Umm can you please kiss me" i asked

He looked surprised at my sudden question but then he walked over to me and cupped my face

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yes i am" i said

Then his cool lips slowly kissed mine.

===yami pov===

I traced his lips with my tongue begging to enter his sweet mouth; he opened his mouth and let me in. I slowly started to explore his mouth. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Yugi wrapped his arms around my neck and i could feel the heat coming off from his face. I used my free hand to explore his small chest, Yugi let out a small moan and i pushed him down on the seat and started to kiss him more passionately. I hand found one of Yugi buds, I smirked and squeezed it a bit. Yugi broke the kiss and started to gasp for air. Then i started to kiss his neck and my fangs started to come out, the desire to bite him had grown, I just wanted to boy right then and there. I kissed his neck once again

"Stop" Yugi said

I looked at him and he looked like he was about to cry and i could see the fear in his eyes.

"I m sorry yami i can t" he said

"no it's my fault for pushing you too far" I said

"Yami when i m ready then you can bite me' he said

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips

"And I'll wait for that day to come" i said

Yugi saw the crate and box sat across from him

"What are those" he asked

"The crate is my meals for the next few days and the box is your gift" i said

"A gift' he said

"Yes but you can t have it until tomorrow" i said

I gave him one last kiss and got of the carriage. I got onto the diver seat and snapped the horse reins. In a couple of hours we were about ten minutes away from the castle, right now we were in a forest and fogged and darkness surround the carriage but it wasn't a problem for me. I looked back at the carriage and i could hear Yugi sleeping soundly, I smiled and looked back at the horse. Then i smelt a disturbing scent, I stopped the carriage and looked around

"Umm yami are we there yet" Yugi asked

"No we aren't" i said

"Then why-

"Stay in the carriage" i said

I got off of the seat and started to look around then a werewolf with gray fur attacked me from out of nowhere, I dodge his attack and kicked him in the stomach another one appeared this one had dark brown fur, he grabbed my arm and threw me. I flew a few feet away from the carriage

"Yami" Yugi yelled

"Stop the attack" a girl yelled

I looked back at the pack of werewolves two of them had changed into their human forms and they were very familiar to me. I rushed back over to the carriage and i saw Yugi close by it. He was trying his best to see in the dark, I grabbed his hand and he jump

"I m right here Yugi" i said

I looked back at the two females and they walked up to me

"Long time no see yami" one of them said

"It has been a long time Sanne and Rose" I said

Sanne had short black hair and ruby red eyes, Rose also had short hair but in a dark violet color she had the same color of ruby in her eyes. They both got out a clock and put it on since they were naked.

"About 100 years" the other said

"And who is this" rose asked

"This is Yugi my servant' i said

"You finally got a servant yami" Sanne said

"Anyway why did your pack attack me" i said

"Oh well there's been a lot of killing lately and the killer is a vampire. This one is killing a lot of humans so they asked us for our help" Rose said

'I see" I said

"We have been looking around towns and villages but we can t find anything" Sanne said

"I might be able to help" Yugi said

We looked at Yugi and he moved closer to me

"There was a few killing in my village" he said

"And what village are you from Yugi" Rose said

"I m from the blue river village" he said

"Ok we'll look there thank you Yugi" rose said

"Sorry yami for the attack" Sanne said

"It was nothing" i said

"See ya" they said

And they changed back to their werewolf forms and ran off with their pack. I looked back at Yugi and he looked afraid

"You ok" i said

"Yeah i m just worried about my friends back at my village" he said

"Would you like to see them" i asked

'if it s possible then yes" he said

"I think it is possible" i said

He smiled and i picked him up and helped him back into the carriage

"Now go back to sleep we are almost back at the castle" i said

"Ok night yami" he said

"Good night Yugi" i said

===end of part 14===

cat;___

yami:what is it this time

cat:chemistry blancing furmales they are so hard

hikira:you had them at first

cat:yeah but now they are even harder

dark;hahaha good thing i don t have to deal with this

cat:i hate you dark

dark: :3

hikira:rate and message


	15. Chapter 15

===last time===

'if it s possible then yes" he said

"I think it is possible" i said

He smiled and i picked him up and helped him back into the carriage

"Now go back to sleep we are almost back at the castle" i said

"Ok night yami" he said

"Good night Yugi" i said

===Yugi pov===

I slowly stirred out of my sleep and i found myself back in my bedroom. I sat up and I saw that yami and changed me into a long white sleeved shirt and loose white pants. I got out of bed and went over to the kitchen, I didn't see anyone there I guess they are still asleep. I got myself a loaf of bread and went outside. I went over to the stair case by the edge of the cliff. Malik said that the castle was on a cliff that could view the whole entire ocean. I went down the stairs then i sat down on the shore. I ate my bread and stared at the beautiful view in front of me. I finished my bread and sat back and sighed

/last night I and yami were kissing like...lovers i mean i kind of like him but i don t know/i thought

My thoughts were interrupted when something pinched my pinky toe. I let out a small yelp and looked at what pinched me, it was a crab. I tried to get it off but it pinch my finger and i let out another yelp

"Careful those things do hurt" someone said

I turned my head to see who it was, it was yami he was wearing a long white sleeved shirt and black pants. He walked up to me and helped get the crab off. He put it on the ground and it scurried away. I looked at him and smiled

"Umm thank you" i said

"That's the second time i had to save you" he said

"What the crab doesn't count" i said

*chuckles*"ok ok whatever you say Yugi" he said

He sat right next to me and stared the ocean. His face was really beautiful he looked serious but if you looked closely you could see gentleness in his face. His golden bangs framed his face nicely and his crimson eyes were gorgeous. He turned his head and looked at me; I blushed and looked at my feet. He chuckled lightly and stood up then he began to take off his shirt, and i started to blush a million shade of red. His chest was just as pale at he was and he was muscular too.

"Would you like to come swimming with me" he asked

I nodded and he helped me up. I took off my shirt and yami picked me up in his arms

"Yami what are you doing" i asked

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't drown" he said

"I can swim" i said

He nodded but he still didn't put me down. We got into the water and it was cold then i hugged yami

"You ok Yugi" he asked

"Yeah the water is a bit cold" i said

"It is, it s like this during the morning" he said

He started to swim around and i held onto him like a little child. Then yami looked at me and i looked at him

"Yugi can i tell you something" he asked

"Yes you can" i said

"Yugi I-

"CANNON BALL" someone yelled

Then a giant wave of water hit us and we looked at the person it was Cat, then the rest of the guys started to show up

"Yo hoo today is a good day for swimming" Caleb said

"Oops sorry guys i didn't interrupt anything did i" cat asked

"No you didn't" yami said a bit annoyed

===end of part 15===

dark:damn it what was yami going to say

cat:i love chicken i love tuna meow mix meow mix meow meow meow meow

dark:*anime sweat drop* wtf happen to here

hikira:so she got into some catnip

cat:purr purr

yuig:*chuckles* must be hard for you girls

dark:sometimes it is

cat;*purring against dark neck*

dark:*hugs me*but i love her so much

hikira;rate and message


	16. Chapter 16

===last time===

"CANNON BALL" someone yelled

Then a giant wave of water hit us and we looked at the person it was cat, then the rest of the guys started to show up

"Yo hoo today is a good day for swimming" Caleb said

"Oops sorry guys i didn't interrupt anything did i" cat asked

"No you didn't" yami said a bit annoyed

===Yugi pov===

I looked at yami and he kind of looked like he wanted to kill cat, he sighed and looked at me

"You were saying" i asked

"It's nothing i m tired I am going to go to bed now" he said

I nodded and I gave him a small kiss on the cheek without ever realizing it. Yami looked at me surprise and I blushed

"Umm hope you sleep well" i said

"I will thank you" he said

I let go of him and he swam over to the shore and went up the stairs. Cat looked at me with a curious look

"What going on between you and yami" she asked curiously

"Nothing" i said

We swam in the ocean for about a good few hours. Soon we were tired so we laid on the beach letting the warm sun dry us off.

"Man that was so fun" Danny said

"Cat i m gonna drown you next time if you pull me down like that' malik threaten

"Ok ok i m sorry" she said

"Hey Yugi Dark got some strawberries for the strawberry short cake" hikira said

"That's great" i said

I looked at them and everyone was smiling happily

"Can i ask you guys something" i said

"Sure what's on your mind Yugi" Caleb asked

"Well how did you guys get here i mean you guys couldn't have been vampire servants all your life" i said

They looked at each other and sat up

"Sis do you want to tell Yugi the first part" Danny asked cat

"i guess...we'll of course me and Danny are brother and sister but when we were about four years old our parent separated our mother took me and our father took Danny. I didn't like our mother at all, I hated her I wouldn't even call her a mother she was more like a prostitute always bringing strange men home late at night then when I turned ten she decide I should become a prostitute...I didn't like the idea so I ran away from home and looked for Danny and our father" cat explained

"But what cat didn't know was that our father had died of a disease a year before so I set out to look for her" Danny said

I nodded and Danny sighed

"When I was around thirteen I found her in an alley bleeding to death and then I saw two cloak figures walking towards us. I thought they were coming back to finish Cat but they told me that they would help heal my sister all we had to do was become their servant for the rest of our lives, I heisted for a moment and I agreed and that's how we meet Dark and Alfie" he explained

I nodded and looked over to Cat, she looked upset but hikira hugged her then she smiled at her.

"What about you Hikira and Caleb" i asked

"Well we didn't know our parents so from what Alfie and dark tells us we were abound when we were just newborns" hikira said

"Alfie told me that he had found me and hikira in a basket by a river, and from there on seto, bakura, yami, dark and Alfie took care of us teaching us everything we needed to know from horse backing riding, to cooking, how to fight with swords even writing and reading in different languages" Caleb said

"Wow so you guys know how to do a lot of stuff" i said

"Yup" hikira said

"Well mine and my brother story isn't really that intrusting, our parents died when we were kids and our sister was an predictor so she was sold to a circus, we tried to get her out but she told us to look for a castle with a field of flower 'there we will find happiness' that's what she said" he explained

I nodded then malik brother walked up to him and gave him a head noogie. Marik looked a bit like malik expect his hair was spiked up and his eyes looked kind of devilish, his body was more muscular than Malik.

"What going on here dear brother" he said

"Oowww damn it Marik let me go" malik yelled

*chuckles*"So this must be little Yugi I m glade we can finally meet I hear a lot about you" Marik said

"It's nice to meet you too" i said

"So what are you guys talking about" he asked

"Malik was explaining about your guys past" Caleb said

"Oh that we'll where did you finish off" Marik asked malik

"It told them about Isis prediction about this place" malik answered

"Mind if I finish off the story" he asked

"Go ahead" malik said

"Ok so after a couple years of searching me and Malik found the 'castle' with a field of flowers, we went inside but we didn't find anyone in there so we looked around and we found the kitchen of course me and Malik didn't eat a lot so we started to eat whatever there was, then bakura appeared out of nowhere and I thought 'god he looks so sexy' and...-

"Marik keep your perverted mind to yourself" malik yelled

"Anyway bakura found us in the kitchen and he offered us a place to stay here and that's how Malik and me are here" Marik explained

"Did you guys ever try to look for your sister" i asked

"Well not really circus do travel a lot so it would be hard to find her, but we did try a few times" malik said

I nodded silently and Danny stood up and brushed himself off

"Well now that we are done with that part what about you Yugi" he asked

===end of part 16===

dark:hey aibou valentine day is coming up

cat:*hissing*

dark:i so love that face you make when you hear about valentines day

cat:stupid hoilday it s just some stupid ways so business can make money

hikira:kinda true

dark:rate and message


	17. Chapter 17

===last time===

"Did you guys ever try to look for your sister" i asked

"Well not really circus do travel a lot so it would be hard to find her, but we did try a few times" malik  
said

I nodded silently and Danny stood up and brushed himself off

"Well now that we are done with that part what about you Yugi" he asked

===flashback about 13 years ago Yugi pov===

(Yugi is around 5 year old) I was outside trying to catch the butterflies that were flying by the small flower garden. My mother laughed lightly and so did my grandpa.

"Yugi it is time to come in now" my mother said

"Aww i still wanna pway" I said

"It's getting dark now" my grandpa said

"Ok" i said

I walked over to my mother and she picked me up and I smiled happily, I smiled back at her. My mother was the kindest women there ever was and her beauty matched her kindness perfectly. She had short reddish purple hair with lovely violet eyes. My grandpa was kind of short but his intelligence was a replacement to that, grandpa had spiky grey hair and bread his eyes were also violet.

"Yugi would you like to learn a new game today" grandpa asked

"Yeah wanna pway wanna pway" I said

"Ho ho then let's go inside" he said

We went inside the small little cottage and my mother put me down, grandpa walked over to a large truck and opened it. I walked over to him to see what he was looking for. He pulled out a box and walked over to the table. I followed and he opened the box and pulled out some cards, they were different each one a different color and a different picture

"What's this wranpa" I asked

"This Yugi are duel monster cards" he said

"Wuel monster" I said

"Yes it s a game with different cards and different stagies" he said

I looked at my mother and she smiled at us and continued to prepare dinner.

"I wanna learn" I said

"Ok let s get started" he said

Grandpa taught me all about duel monster and how to play different card and use different stragies, kind of strange how I learned so fast. The day ended and my mother helped me into my small bed, she tucked me in gently and gave me a kiss goodnight

"I love you Yugi" she said

"I wove you too mama" I said

"But I love you more" she said

"But I wove you more" I said

"No I love you more" she said

"No I wove you more mama" I said

"Oh really" she said

Then she started to tickle my side and I started to laugh then she started to laugh. Then grandpa came in the room and he looked dead afraid

"Father what's wrong" my mother asked

"Vampires" he said

I looked at mama and she looked very afraid, at the time I never knew what a vampire was.

"Where are they" mother asked

"Right outside the cottage" he said

"Ok" she said

She looked at me and I tilted my head, I didn't understand what was going on. My mother picked me up and walked over to the closet she opened the door then knelt down. She chanted something and a hole appear on the floor.

"Yugi listen to me" she said

I looked at her and she looked at me

"Yugi go down this hole and go through the tunnel until you reach the other opening, then go into the village and tell everyone that here is a vampire here" she said

"Mama I don t wanna" i said

"Please Yugi you have to" she said

I started to cry she hugged me and I hugged her back. Grandpa walked over to us and handed me a lit candle, then my mother helped me into the hole then we heard a loud crash.

"I love you Yugi" my mother said

Then the hole closed and darkness almost surrounded me the lit candle kept some of the darkness away from me. I looked to me right and saw a long tunnel I went down in until I came to a dead end. I looked up and some of the moonlight rays shine through. I pushed the opening up and got out. I looked around and i was in the forest close by my cottage. Then i saw glow coming from outside of the forest

"Mama Wrandpa" I said

I followed the red glow it become clear that it was a fire, and it was my cottage on fire. I started to run toward the fire

"Wrandpa mama" i yelled

I reached the fire and I saw my mother coming out of the fire, she had blood running down her forehead and she had some bruise on herself.

"Yugi" she said

"Mama" i said

Then a cloaked draped in black figure appeared right be hide her, the figure pulled my mother towards him then he bite her on her neck. My mother let out a painful yell and I rushed over to her, and I tried to push the person off but he would move then he kicked me and I flew a few feet. I cough out blood and I looked back at the person, he pushed my mother away then he licked the crimson liquid off his lip then he started to walk over to me. I tried to move but my body didn't respond, fear had completely taken over me

"It's strange I had drunken that old man blood and that women but I m still hungry" he said

By now I was crying this person no this monster was about to kill me. His fangs shine in the moonlight and cold blue eyes stared me down

"Don't worry little boy it won t hurt of course what am i saying of course it will hurt a lot" he said

"Stop vampire" s voice yelled

Then a beast tackled him to the ground, then another beast appeared right beside me, the beast changed into a women and she picked me up

"Are you alright" she asked

"Mama Wrandpa" i said

Then we heard a yell we looked and the other beast had slashed the vampire back

"Cures you, you all pay for that" the vampire said

The vampire disappear and the other beast changed into a women

"Hey Rose is he ok" she asked

"No the boy had lost his family" the other said

end of flashback

We were in the kitchen and i just finished telling everyone about my tragic past

"That's so sad Yugi" Hikira said

"Yeah one of the reasons why the vampire attacked my family was because we were vampire hunters" i said

"Vampire hunter they are rare now a days" Malik said

"So that's one of the reason you could use spells against vampires" Danny said

"Hey did you know" I asked

"Yami told me" he said

"I can but i don t know very much i only know the basic ones" I said

"But what happen to your father" Cat asked

"I don t know my mother told me he had to go fight in a war when I was just a baby so I don t know much about him" I said

I looked down at my feet and I smiled slightly

"You know it s kind of strange' i said

"What's so strange" Marik asked

"Well I think I m starting to like yami a little" I said

===end of part 17===

dark:aibou

cat;for the finaly time no

dark:please just come with me

cat:*hissing* i said not and that is finally

yami:what are you girls fighting about this time

dark:i want to take aibou to see the new friday the 13 th moive but she dosen t want to come

cat;you know i hate horror flims

dark:then why did you watch the ring and the grudge

cat:cuz i wanted to see what the differnce was in the american version

hikira:dark leave her alone

dark:no i m gonna make her go one way or another

cat;*sigh* rate and message


	18. Chapter 18

===last time===

I looked down at my feet and i smiled slightly

"You know it s kind of strange' i said

"What's so strange" Marik asked

"Well i think i m starting to like yami a little" i said

===yami pov===

I woke up later that evening. I got out of my bed, i never use a coffins i hate being in close space. I went over to my bathroom. It was large bathroom with no mirrors a large tub a rack of different scented oils and towels. Just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I don t ignore my hygiene. I turned on the water and removed my clothing. I got into the tub and relax; I listen to what was going on in the castle. I heard Yugi talking to the others it was pretty much random until my name was brought up

"So how old is yami" Yugi asked

"Huh you know I never even thought of that" hikira said

"I m not really sure maybe about 100 or 200 years old" Caleb said

I chuckled lightly they were way off, I m a lot older than 200 years, yes a lot older. I sighed and got out of the tub. I got a towel and wrapped it around my waist then i went into my bedroom and over to my closet. I caught yugi's scent coming towards my room then he knocked on the door.

"You may come in" i said

He walked in and when he saw me half naked he blushed different shades or red.

"Umm don t you want me to come back" he asked

"No you can stay" I said

I heard his heart beating faster I walked over to him and tilted his chin up.

"Something troubling you" I asked

"Umm it might be rude but how old are you" he asked

I chuckled and let go of his chin

"Very old" I said

He nodded and continued to stare at my body. I smiled and hugged him he jumped a little

"Yami you're so cold" he said

"Yeah i know" I said

I slowly moved my lips towards

"And your are so warm' I whisper

I kissed him and he kissed me back. I pulled him over to the bed then pushed him down and started to kiss him more passionately. His hands started to wonder my body; it felt great his hands were so warm against my cold body. I broke the kiss and started to kiss down his jaw line. I moved over to his neck and moved the collar so I had a clear space of the smooth skin. I kissed his neck gently and he let out a small moan

"Yami please bb-ite me" he said

"Are you ready for this Yugi" I asked

"Yes" he said

I smiled and kissed his neck again, I let out my fangs and was about to bite him until we heard someone yelling.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing" someone yelled

"Shut up mutt" seto said

"Is that really" Yugi said

He looked at me and I moved off of him

"It's your friends" I said

He smiled and hugged me

"Thank you yami" he said

"Your welcome now hurry I think your friend might be confused about what's going on" i said

He nodded and rushed out of my room. I sighed and lay down, Yugi scent filled my nostril. So close I was so close to him. Is this what it feels like to be in love?

===end of part 18===

dark:*lookng at me*

cat;*glaring at dark*

dark:give you $5 if you go

cat:*hissing* no is no

bakura;so you barb her with money

dark:yeah it only worls 1/3 of the times

hikira:it dosen t work with you sometimes

dark:oh yeah how many times has it worked with you

hikira:aibou i ll make your fav chessecake if you clean up the bathroom

cat;*cat ears pop out* ok

dark;WTF

hikira:lol works everytime

dark:*growels* rate and message I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	19. Chapter 19

===last time===

He smiled and hugged me

"Thank you yami" he said

"Your welcome now hurry i think your friend might be confused about what's going on" I said

He nodded and rushed out of my room. I sighed and lay down, Yugi scent filled my nostrils. So close i was so close to him. Is this what it feels like to be in love?

===Yugi pov===

I rushed over to the main entrance. When i got there I saw Joey fighting with the tall blue eyed vampire, Seto. Ryou was be hide Joey shaking in fear

"Joey Ryou" I yelled

They looked at me and their eyes widen in shock, I rush over to them and gave them a hug then they hugged me back.

"Thank god Yugi your all right" Ryou said

"Yugi are you alright did that monster do anything to you" Joey asked

"Monster you better watch what you say mutt" Seto said

Then Yami appear right beside me dressed in a blood red shirt and black pants. I looked at him Joey started to glare fire at him

"It's you" he said

"Joey Ryou this Yami my mm-aster" i said

"What" they said

"I played a shadow game with yami and I lost so now i am his servant" i said sheepishly

Joey turned to Yami and his eyes with burring with fiery anger.

"You...I KILL YOU" he yelled

He lunged towards Yami then Seto twisted Joey left arm be hide him in a painful way

"Stupid mutt remember who we are" Seto said

"Seto please stop it your hurting him" I said

"Seto please release Yugi friend" yami said

He sighed and let go of Joey and Joey let out a growl

"Better start controlling that temper of yours I don t like it one bit" seto said

Seto walked away and Ryou walked over to me

"What does he mean by that" Ryou asked Yami

"Nothing I think I may have some explaining to do" yami said

"Yeah you do" Joey said annoyed

We walked over to the dining room and we sat down at the table, Yami sat at the head of the table, I sat on his left, Joey and Ryou sat on his right.

"So why the hell did you kidnap Yugi" Joey asked

"I didn't intend to kidnap him" yami

"Oh like I haven t heard that before" Joey said

"Joey let Yami finish" Ryou said

"As i was saying i didn't intend to but i wouldn't have gotten out alive if i didn't have a hostage" yami explained

"So why make Yugi your servant" Ryou asked

"Well i was interested in him since we look somewhat alike" he said

After he said that I felt as if a knife stabbed me in the heart, I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. My eyes widen in shock I looked at him

"So is that all you wanted me for" I asked

"That one of the reasons" he said

I slammed my hands on the table and started to tear up, I looked at Yami with anger.

"So all this time you only wanted me was because we looked alike" I yelled

"Yugi it s not what you think" he said

"Then what yami" I yelled

He looked away and I got up from my seat.

"Joey Ryou you guys must be tried" I said

They looked at each other then looked at me

"Yeah kind of" Joey said

"I'll show your guys to your rooms" I said

They got up and we walked away from the dinning room, I tried my best to hide my tears but one fell from my face

/Stupid vampire/ I thought

===end of part 19===

cat:hey have you guys notice then men are always the ones that say the wrong things

caleb;well kinda but it is women too

dark;yeah but we don t miss up that often XP

cat:dark you say the wrong things too

dark;oh yeah like what

hikira: 'hey aibou let go to victoria secerts and buy you a new bra and panties'

dark:hey you need them

cat;pervert you just want to see me naked

dark:*chuckles* what i don t see you naked that often only when you are in the shower

cat:pervert

hikira;rate and message I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	20. Chapter 20

===last time===

They looked at each other then looked at me

"Yeah kind of" Joey said

"I'll show your guys to your rooms" i said

They got up and we walked away from the dinning room, I tried my best to hide my tears but one fell from my face

/stupid vampire/ I thought

===Yugi pov===

After showing Joey and Ryou their bedrooms I went into mine. I got into my bed and tried to fall asleep but I kept tossing and turning on my bed. What yami said kept repeating in my mind

'Well i was interested in him since we look somewhat alike' he said

/Damn it dose yami only want because we look alike, damn it were those kisses were for his own sick fun. Damn that pervert/I thought

I started to hear the soft tunes of the piano being played. The notes were the same exact ones that yami played to me before. I sighed and got out of my bed. I lit a candle that was on the nightstand and put it in a candle holder. I walk over to the music room and open the door slightly. I saw Yami playing on the piano he looked kind of sad, the song he was playing sounded sad almost like it was meant for someone who had lost something dear to them. He finished the song then he looked at me. I walked over to him and placed the candleholder onto of the piano then I looked him and he looked at me.

"Yugi what i said early...I m sorry" he said

"What you said hurt me Yami it hurt like you took a knife and stabbed me in the heart" I said

"I am sorry Yugi" he said

"Yami I want to know why, why I am here and why am I your servant" I asked

"It's complicated" he said

"Please Yami I want to know" I said

He sighed; he got up for the seat and grabbed the candle holder.

"Follow me then" he said

I nodded and I followed him over to the metal door with the eye. He open it and blew out the candle.

"Yugi go inside" he said

I heisted for a moment then went in; Yami came into the room and closed the door. It was completely dark, I couldn't see anything and my heart started to beat faster. Yami hugged me from behind

"Shhh i promise nothing won t happen to you" he whisper into my ear

I took a deep breath and my heart started to slow down. Yami grabbed my hand gently and pulled over a few feet. Suddenly torches lit up the room and I gasp at the sight in front of me. I looking at a very old painting of Yami, expect he had tanned skin and he was dressed as a king.

"Back in the past when I was human I was pharaoh or what you call a king, I ruled a country called Egypt" Yami said

I looked at Yami and he was staring sadly at the painting

"I was a kind and brave pharaoh the greatest of my time, I stopped war from spearding, I brought peace to the land, I even sealed shadow monsters into stone tablets and I made sure that my people were happy" he said

"What happen to you Yami" I asked

"My father brother, my uncle was jealous of me because I had the throne instead of him" he said

He walked up to the painting and stared at it more

"So on my 20 th birthday he poisoned my wine cup...but what he didn't know was the poison he used was vampire blood" he said

===flashback Yami pov===

I was looking over Egypt from my baconly. The sun was setting and the warm colors made the Egyptian evening end beatiful. The river glitter gold and people went into their homes where their families were waiting. I heard someone call out my name

"Atemu" a man said

I turned around to see one of priest of the seven millennium items priest, my uncle Aknadin. He wore white clock with a white hood, his left eye was replaced by a golden one, the millennium eye to be precise.

"Good afternoon uncle" I said

"Good afternoon Atemu enjoying the view" he said

"Yes I am Egypt is really beautiful when there is no war" I said

He smiled and chuckled lightly

"It is isn't" he said

I turned around and continued to stare at the wonderful sight. Aknadin also started to stare at Egypt

"I can t believe your already 20 years" he said

"I know it s been five years since I've became pharaoh but it hasn't been hard at all" I said

"You know you should be thinking about marriage soon" he said

"Uncle I've already told you and the other priests that I m considering marriage right now" I said

"I know but you have to make an heir soon or else something bad could" he said

"Bad like what" I asked

"Never mind I bought you some wine" he said

I nodded and we went into my bedroom. Aknadin handed me my glass, it was a golden cup with a few rubies on it and a millennium eye. My uncle pours the wine in my cup then he poured a glass himself. He raised his glass slightly and I did the same

"To a peacefully Egypt" he said

"Yes to Egypt" I said

I drink the wine down to the last drop but it didn't taste right. I looked at my uncle who had yet to drink out of his glass; he was looking at me evilly

"Uncle why are you looking at me like that" I asked

"That is because my dear nephew...I am the new pharaoh of Egypt now" he said

My eyes widen in shock, I dropped my cup and glared at him then my chest started to hurt painfully it felt as if my heart was being crush. I fell to my knees in pain, it soon became harder to breath and i looked at my uncle panting for breath.

"Wwwhy" I said

"Hmph do you really think Egypt will be a better country when all we do is make peace I think not we should attack other countries showing how powerful we are" he said

"Nooo" i struggled to say

"Don't worry dare pharaoh you won t be the only one going to the afterlife my son, Seto will be joining with you as while" he said

After that I fell into a world of darkness felt my heart beat became slower and slower until it stopped. I felt my body become grow colder and colder. Is this what death feels like? I opened my eyes and i saw stone only an inch away from my face, I was in a sarachagus. I looked around and I was wrapped in bandages my hands were crossed over my chest. Am I dead? Am I in the afterlife? I tore off the bandages which would have taken ten strong men just to break. I pushed the lid off the sarachagus with ease and looked around. It was strange but it was supposed to complete darkness but it was as clear as day, there was nothing in this room, no relics, or gold, not even a signal loaf of bread for the journey to the afterlife. I saw another sarachagus it was only a plain stone sarachagus, no name to it or anything. I got out of the sarachagus then walked over to the other sarachagus and pushed the lid off as it were nothing but air. The person was my cousin Seto his skin was pale, oh Ra please don t let him be.

"Seto Seto can you hear me" I asked

His eyes opened and he looked at me. His eyes widen in shock. He tore of the bandages then sat up and continued to stare at me

"Atemu you skin it s pale as if you were-

"Dead" I said

He nodded

"Your skin is also pale Seto...I think we are dead' I said

Then we heard stone breaking and small light coming into the room.

"Hurry up before bakura come back" someone said

"Why do we end up doing all of the dirty work" another face said

They broke though one of the walls and saw us. We could easily tell that they were tomb robbers, we could hear their hearts beating rapidly and we could see the fear in their eyes.

"Ahhh monsters" one of them yelled

They started to run, then something inside of us trigger instincts as most people would say. We chase them quickly in a moment we were standing in front of the thieves. I went for the one on the left and Seto went for the one on the right. We both bite the thieves necks and started to drink their blood; it tasted great better than anything I have ever eaten, I continued to drink the delicious liquid. Wait a minute what am I doing am I really drinking blood; I pushed myself away from the thief and stared at my hands. My nails were sharp like some kind of monster or animal, I reach out to touch my mouth I felt long sharp fangs there. I fell to my knees and stared at my hands what have I become who am I? I let out a yell of fear, confusion, loss, and sadness. Then someone slapped me and my yell ended. I looked at the person who slapped me, he had short silver hair, crimson red eyes, his skin was also pale and a scare under his left eyes. He was bakura the king of thieves

"Yelling won t help you now pharaoh" he said

"Bakura" Seto said

Seto pushed the thief he had away and looked at the body disgusted.

"Hey Seto long time no see" he said

"Why in Ra name are you here" Seto said

"For starters I heard that you two dead awhile ago so I thought your tomb would be filled with riches beyond my wildest dream but I guess I was wrong" he explained

I stared at the floor helpless if I wasn't dead then what am I. Bakura looked at me and sighed

"Listen I know how you two feel right now, you're most likely confused and don t understand what is going on with yourself" he said

"Then get to the point thief" seto yelled

"You two are now creature of the night or in other word vampires" he said

===end of part 21===

dark;tbc

hikira:rate and message I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	21. Chapter 21

===yami pov===

I told Yugi about my past he was staring at the seven millennium items that laid on the silk red table. He stared at them sadly

"Bakura had been a vampire for year so he understands somewhat of everything, years had passed and we learned how to control our strength and hunger. We hid within the human world but not matter what we still had to drink blood which is something I never enjoyed doing. I always felt like a monster whenever I do" I said

"That's so sad what happen to your country" he asked

"I...watched it fall, my uncle challenged countries after countries which he shouldn't have done" I said

"What happen to your uncle and the other six priest" he asked

"The five remaining priest questioned my uncle about mine and seto death, so one by one he killed them all... After ten long and painful years my uncle went insane so he killed himself. That was when my country finally fell apart" I said

Yugi walked up to me and he had tears in his eyes, I wiped one away. Then smiled at him

"Why are you crying" I asked

"All you wanted to do was rule over Egypt peacefully but..." he said

I hugged him gently and started to stroke his head.

"Do you understand now the reason you are here. It is because you remind be of myself when I was pharaoh when I was human" I said

He nodded slightly and looked at the painting of me

"...so how did you meet Dark and Alfie" he asked

"I found Dark in ancient Greece, she was sentence to death because many people had found out that she was a vampire. And bakura found Alfie 300 years ago when he had just became a vampire" I explained

"So how old are you really" he asked

"...I am 3006 years old' I answered

"I would never have thought you lived that long" he said

"No one would" I said

I cupped his chin and made him look into my eyes

"Yugi you see those gold items on that table" I said

"Yeah what about them" he asked

"I want to try to figure which one was mine" I said

"Is this another game" he asked

"No…well yes" I said

"What happens if I don't guess the right one" he asked

"Nothing, this game is just for fun" I said

He nodded and I let go of him. He walked back to the table and started to exam each item carefully, stopping by each one slowly. He reached out for the millennium rod then stop he pulled his hand back and started to look again. A few minutes passed and he picked a golden upside down pyramid with loop on top and an eye in the front then brought it over to me.

"This one is yours" he said

"Why did you chose this item" I asked

"It strange but the others don t seem to call out to you like this one dose" he said

I chuckled lightly and took the pyramid out of his hands

"You are correct Yugi this is mine, this item is called the millennium puzzle" I said

He smiled and I looked at him. I took out a long reddish rope from my pocket and looped it with the loop. Then I placed the puzzle on his neck.

"Now I want you to have it now" I said

"What?! But Yami I can t I mean it s yours" he said

"And I am giving it to you Yugi I want you to trust me so I am giving you my greatest treasure" I said

"Yami I don t know what to say" he said

*chuckles*"well thank you could be a start" I said

'Thank you" he said

"But i would like something in return" I said

"You want to bite me" he asked with a slight fear

"No but you can bring me my meal in the morning" I said

"Ok then" he said

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room happily.

"Good night yami" he said

I touched the spot where he had kissed me and i smiled.

"Good night little Yugi" I said

===end of part 22===

Cat:god damn it I want some candy

Yami: I see someone is achiest about Halloween

Dark; yeah hopefully this year we can get a lot of candy

Yugi: aren't you a little too old to be trick of treating

Dark: you're never too old to trick or trick

Cat:yeah

Yami: I feel sorry for you sometimes Hikira

Hikira: nah I m use to this kind of stuff

Dark:R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	22. Chapter 22

===Yugi pov===

I woke up the next morning and I saw the millennium puzzle shinning in the morning sunlight. I smiled happily, I m was happy that yami give me his greatest treasure. I got out of bed and put the millennium puzzle around my neck, surprisingly it didn't feel as heavy as it looked. I went over to the bathroom and washed myself up. Then I went back into my room into my room and changed into the blue shirt and black pants. I left my room and headed over towards the kitchen, I saw Cat Danny and Malik preparing breakfast

"Morning Yugi" cat said

"Cool necklace, did Yami give it to you" Malik asked

"Yeah he did" I said

"That's cool" Danny said

I nodded my head. I went over to one of the cabinets and got out of the dark green bottles then I went over to a large book case that held all of the glasses plants and other table stuff. I got Yami glass then got the bottle and went over to yami room. I knocked on his door lightly

"Yami it s Yugi I brought you your breakfast" I said

No reply, I opened the door and peeked in. I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, Yami was asleep in his bed without a shirt and he had wings actually bat wings, they were jet black wings which were spread out, the red silk sheets had cover his lower body. I walked in carefully; I didn't want to wake the sleeping Yami. I had placed the things on the night stand and continue to stare at the sight before me. Yami looked so peaceful like this, his chest was a slender muscular almost like a perfect artwork. I thought yami crimson tips were the color of blood but if you paid real close attention it was the color of red roses. I looked at Yami s wings, they look beautiful I started to wonder what they would felt like. I reached out and tried to touch one of them but then Yami caught my hands. His eyes opened and I saw those beautiful crimson eyes. All we just did was stared at each other, after a moment I broke the silence

"I m sorry yami" I said

"No need to be" he said

He sat up and his wings stretched out they were really huge almost big enough to cover his body and he would still had room to move. I picked up the bottle and the glass from the next stand and hand yami his glass. I opened the bottle with ease and poured the red liquid into the glass. Yami then started to drink it without making a face, he then looked at me.

"Something troubling you Yugi" he asked

"Well last night you said you didn't like to drink blood because you felt like a monster but you still drink it" I said

"I have to because if I didn't then I truly would become a monster" he said

I nodded and looked at yami wings something was making me drawn to them. Yami noticed this and he chuckled lightly.

"Yugi come here" he said

I put the bottle on the night stand and walked over to yami. He then pulled me over so I sitting on his lap, he put his glass on the night stand and wrapped his arms around my waist. I started to blush a light shade of pink.

"Like them" he said

"Yes" I said

He chuckled again and moved his wings so that it covers both of us. Kind of like a blanket I started to blush a deeper color of red. His wings felt soft they didn't fell like silk or soft leather but kind of a combination of both. I slowly laid my head on yami shoulder. I then caught the scent of roses, he smelled so nice. I slowly snuggled closer to Yami then a thought hit me.

'Yami" I said

"Yes Yugi" he said

"The other day you said that you had a gift for me" I said

"I did, I must have forgotten to give it to you yesterday" he said

I chuckled lightly and looked at him

"I didn't think that vampires would forget things" I said

"Sometimes we do, so would you like to see your gift" he asked

"Yes please" I said

He unfolded his wings and I got off of him. He got off the bed and walked over to his dresser and got out the box from before. He walked back over to me and handed me the box. I remove the lid and gasp. It was an outfit for what looked like a ball. It was all white but it beautiful.

"Yami this is beautiful" I said

"I wasn't sure if you would like it" he said

"Like it I love it" i said

I put the box, I got up and hugged yami. He hugged me back and I looked at him

"But what is outfit for" I asked

"It's for tonight, we are going to have a small ball" he said

===end of part 22===

Cat:hey what today

Yugi: the 24 th why

Cat: it's probably too late to buy a new moon ticket

Yami: you're still into that twilight thing

Cat: kinda but I want to see new moon cuz Jacob is in it *drools*

Dark:and you call me that pervert

Cat: what Jacob is hot

Hikira: I have to agree with her dark Jacob is hot

Dark: what about me T.T

Cat: you're sexy

Dark: thank you I am XDD

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	23. Chapter 23

===Yugi pov===

I carried a bucket of soapy water outside over to the dance floor. Me, Malik, Marik, and Danny were cleaning outside while Caleb, Hikira and Cat prepared the dinner for tonight. Yami was in his bedroom sleeping, I guess even though he can walk in day light he still needs to sleep during the day. I carried the bucket over to malik, who was mopping the floor then we heard someone yell out my name.

"YUGI" the person yelled said

The yell startled me, which made me spill all of the water on myself. Malik chuckled lightly at me, then Joey rushed over to me and he looked really upset

"Yugi that bastard bit me, he really bite me" Joey yelled

Joey moved his shirt so I saw the two bite marks and a blue and silver collar. The look on Joey face said that he was going to kill someone.

"Yugi tell where Yami is, I'm gonna stab a stake through that son of a bitchs heart" Joey said

"Joey you're over reacting and beside I don't think Yami bit you last night" I said

"It was master Seto" Danny singed

"The blue eyed vampire" Joey asked

"Yeah that's him" I said

"Even better where is that jerk I'm teach that bastard never to bite me" he said

"Awww come on Joey you're over reacting about this" Malik said

"Umm who are you" Joey asked

"Oh I'm Malik that guy who looks like me is my brother Marik and this happy guy over here is Danny" malik explained

Danny walked up to Joey and shakes his hand happily

"Hello nice to meet you Joey" Danny said

"Um same here" Joey said

"Anyway Danny why are you so happy today" I asked

"Today is mine and Cat's 21 birthdays" he singed

"Oh so that's what this whole ball is about" I said

"Yup it's also our last day as humans" he said

"What last day you mean you guys are gonna become vampires" Joey asked

"Yeah it was pretty tough but we got Dark and Alfie to agree to turn us into vampires" Danny said

"What kind of idiots would willing want to be blooding sucking vampires" Joey yelled

"Me and my sister beside we want to stay with our lovers forever" Danny said

"You guys are idiots you will become a monsters. You have to kill people and drink their blood isn't that something wrong there" joey said

"You eat animals right" Danny asked

"Yeah" Joey answered

"Then don't you think it s wrong for an animal to die just for you to eat" Danny said

"He's got you there Joey" I said

"Yeah but are you sure about this I mean once you become a vampire there's no going back" he said

"Yes I'm sure me and my sister have thought it though for a few years now' he said

"Oh that reminds me that you and Ryou haven't meet the others yet" I said

"Yugi leave that to me you go dry yourself off" malik said

I shiver a bit since I was still wet

"Ok see you in a bit Joey" I said

He nodded I gave Malik the half filled bucket and I went back inside and headed over to my room. I bumped into a sleepy Ryou on my way

"Oh morning Yugi" he said tiredly

"Morning Ryou how are you" I said

"Alright just still sleepy" he said

"Well there is breakfast ready" I said

"Yeah breakfast sounds good" he said

He walked away and I chuckled Ryou has never been much of a morning person. I walked into my room and went into my bathroom. I got a towel and started to dry myself off, I finished but I still smelled like floor soap. I sighed and removed my clothes then turned on the bath. I put the in a rose scented oils and got in. I let out a sighed and relaxed, the warm water felt great against my muscles. I notice a red rose floating in the water, I grabbed it and stared at it

/strange I don't remember putting rose in here/I thought

I turned around and I saw Yami holding a couple of red roses in his hand. He sat on the ledge of the tub, staring at me softly

"Yami what are you doing in here I thought you were asleep" I said

"I was until your friend woke me up Joseph I think it was" he said

"Sorry about that Yami…did Seto bit him last night" I asked

"Yes he did" he said

"Why didn't you stop him" I asked

"Trust me Yugi when it comes to me and Seto, we may fight to the death" he said

"You fought with Seto sometimes" I asked

"Not much but when we did fight it is kind of dramatic" he said

I nodded and I moved over to him

"So again what are you doing here" I asked

"I wanted to know if I could wash your back" he asked

I blushed and nodded, he smiled and placed the roses on the ledge of the tub. He got a cloth and motion for me to turn around. I did and he started to wash my back, he was being gentle with me he was washing my back with the utmost care. He stopped and he started to trace my back with something soft. I turned my head and he was using one of the roses. I began to blush even more this felt so good, and then he started to draw small patterns on my back. I let out a small moan and Yami stopped. I looked at Yami, and he wore a look of confusion on his face

"Yami are you alright" I said

"I'm sorry Yugi I was just thinking I'm fine" he said

I nodded and he handed me a towel.

"I'll leave so you can get dressed" he said

"Thank you yami' I said

He left the bathroom and I got out of the tub. I wrapped the towel around myself. I saw the rose on the ledge of the tub, the one yami was using. I picked it up and brought it to my lips, the soft smoothness brushed against my lips.

/These feelings, why am I feeling this way towards Yami, could it be/

===end of part 23===

Yami: hey cat can I ask you something

Cat: sure

Yami: how are you able to sneak into kaiba mansion with ease?

Kaiba; I've been wondering about that too

Cat: hmmm that's because *changes into costume* I'm cat women

Yami & Kaiba;*anime sweat drop*

Kaiba; bullshit I've never seen you in that whenever I catch you

Cat: lol this is one of the few time I dress as cat women

Kaiba; you're a baka

Dark: aibou you look so sexy in that

Cat: *glares at dark* take a picture it will last longer

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	24. Chapter 24

===Yami pov===

The sun had set and the night a waited for the events to come. I was outside looking at the dance floor, I was dressed to suit the night occasion, I wore a black suit with a black and red cape a jeweled necklace hung from my neck .Everything was perfect the table had been set and the food looked great. The music instrument was playing on their own with the help of a little magic of course. And the best thing was Yugi friend's Joey and Ryou didn't mind about living with vampires well Joey had no choice but his thoughts changed after he and Seto talked for a little. Not sure what they did but they sure seemed pretty easy going now.

"Come on Yugi you look great" Ryou said

I turned my head to see Ryou, he wore a black suit with a white shirt. He was pulling Yugi s hands, I couldn't see him since the curtains were in the way. But I could sense his uneasiness

"Ryou I'm not sure about this" Yugi said shyly

"Yugi you look wonderful quite trying to hide" Ryou said

Ryou pulled Yugi out and I gasp at what I saw. I saw an angel with wonderful peach color skin, a slight pink blush colored his cheeks, his amethyst eyes shined look those of rare of jewels, his face was framed by his lovely golden bangs. His hair was spiked up perfectly, the tips of his hair matched his eyes perfectly, and this beautiful angel was dressed all in white the millennium puzzle hung from his neck perfectly. It was almost hard for me to believe that this angel was Yugi.

"Um how do I look Yami" he asked

I walked up to him, I gently grabbed his hand and then kissed it lightly.

"You look really wonderful Yugi you look like a beautiful angel" I said

I looked up at him and his blush of light pink darkens on his cheeks.

"Thank you, you look nice yourself" he said shyly

I smiled and offered my arm to him, he took it and I led him over to the table. He let me go and I pulled a chair for him, he sat down and I pushed him in. I turned my head and I saw Joey holding Seto arm, Marik holding bakura arm, Hikira held Caleb arm, and Ryou holding Malik's arm, they were also dressed nicely.

"Bite me again and I swear I'm gonna" Joey said

"Quiet mutt" seto said

"Don't call me that" he said

I sat across from Yugi and the others sat down.

"So where is Cat and Danny we can't have the ball without them" Bakura said

"Dark and Alfie are helping them get ready" Hikira said

"Everyone please stand" Alfie said

We stood up and turn towards him and we saw Cat and Danny. Cat looked like a soon to be bride and Danny looked like a handsome prince. They took their owners arms and walked over to the table they sat down then we did.

"Wow Cat Danny you two look great" Yugi said

"Thank you Yugi" Danny said

"Come let's not let the food get cold dig in everyone" Cat said

"Alright" Joey cheered

Everyone but the vampires started to eat the food while we drink blood from our glasses. Everyone soon began conversations

"Than Joey pulls the horse tail and guess what he get s hit in the knee" Yugi said

"Ha ah ha why did you do that Joey" Malik said

"Hey I wasn't thinking right I had too many drinks that night" he said

"That's your excuse for everything Joey" Ryou said

I looked at Seto and he was chuckling lightly, I could see it in his eyes that he was in love with the blond boy. The music changed to a slow song so I got up from my chair and went over to Yugi side and then I held out my hand

"May I have this dance Yugi" I asked

"Of course" he said

He held my hand then got up from the chair and we walked over to the dance floor. I wrapped one arm around yugi's and brought him closer to me. His heart started to race a bit

"Don't be afraid' I said

"I won't be yami" he said

I smiled and we started to dance soon the others started to join. Yugi seemed to be a really good dancer almost an expert, I twirled Yugi around then he chuckled softly.

"Yugi" I said

"Yes Yami" he said

"There's been something I've been meaning to say to you for a couple of days now" I said

He looked up at me with those innocent eyes of his, I twirled him around again

"What is it Yami" he asked

"Well I'm not sure how to put this" I said

"Yami please tell me what's on your mind" he said

"Yugi I am-

"YAMI" a girl cheered.

===end of part 25===

Cat; god damn SOB

Marik: what happen this time?

Cat: a ten stories asteroid almost hit earth and the government didn't even know it was coming

Ryou: i m sure they didn't see it coming

Dark: how did you not notice a ten story asteroid coming towards earth

Kaiba; space is a big place

Cat: the government is plotting to save all of the smart people like on the Simpson

Hikira: ok no more coffee for you

Cat: XDDD

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	25. Chapter 25

===Yugi pov===

We turned our head to see that Anuz vampire .She wore a perfect blue and pink dress well maybe it would be perfect if she didn't wear it. She walked up to us with a smile on her face then Yami held me close to him

"Go away Anuz" Yami said

"Why Yami I want to dance with you" she said

"Never, I would rather dance with a dead decaying cobra then you" he said

"Awww but I wore this dress especially for you" she said

"Hey Anuz I've seen dead ancient corpse dressing better then you" Dark said

She growled at Dark then her eyes landed on the millennium puzzle. She gasped loudly in shock

"Where did you get that?" she asked me

"Yami gave it to me" I answer without thinking

"Yami gave to you" she said

She looked at Yami then back at me

"What is going on here Yami I thought you were in love with me" she said

"Oh Ra Anuz get that out of your head I don't love you and I never will because I M IN LOVE WITH YUGI' he said

Almost everyone gasp, I looked at Yami shocking he was in love with me. Anuz glared at me with all her hatred

"Yami how could you and with this little human brat of all people" she said

"This 'brat' is someone I care for dearly, in all my years of living I've never been this happy and in this much love. If someone would dare try to hurt Yugi then they will pay" he said

Anuz continued to glare at us both mostly me, but I was stunned with Yami words. She turned around and sighed deeply

"Fine I see how it is then" she said

Yami slowly let me go from his tight grip. Then she quickly turned around and rushed towards me, she grabbed both of my arms, her nails dung into my skin painfully they went all the way to the bone, I let out a scream of pain then she ran over to the edge of the cliff. Her cold icy blue eyes were staring straight into mine

"If I can't have Yami then neither can you" she said

Then she pushed me of the cliff. I fell heading straight for watery grave, tears of fear fall from my eyes, I wasn't ready to face death

"YAMI" I scream

A second later Yami caught me right before I hit the water. He glided right above the water surface his wings were spread out beautifully, I stared at him at my savior. He flew back up and landed over by the dance floor, his wings molded back into his back. Everyone surrounded me, worry and concern was written all of their faces, blood slowly dripped onto the floor

"Yugi are you ok" Joey asked

"My arms they hurt" I cried

"Don't worry I will heal them straight away" Hikira said

"Don't" Yami said

I looked up at Yami and he looked very worried for me, he wiped away one of the tears from my face

"I will heal his wounds the rest of you should enjoy the rest to the ball" Yami said

"But what about Anuz" I said

"Seto went after her so don't worry I will make sure Anuz will get what coming to her" Dark said

"Thank you Dark" Yami said

"Don't worry Yugi we'll save you a slice of strawberry short cake" Cat said

"Thanks" I whimpered

Yami took me inside over to his bedroom. He gently sat me down on his bed. He carefully took off my white crimson stained jacket and I let out a small whimper, my arms hurt like hell I looked at my blood soaked the clothes. Yami rolled up the right sleeve and examined my arm

"It doesn't look that bad" he said

"But it hurts really bad" I whined

"Don't worry this will be easy to heal" he said

He bit his thumb and let a drop of blood fall on my wound, just like the last time it healed quickly then Yami did the same with my left arm.

"How do you feel now" he asked

"A bit better" I said

I moved my arms around they felt a little numb but I felt ok. I looked at Yami but, he was looking away.

"Yami" I said

He turned his head and looked at me

"What you said earlier you said you ll-ove me" I said

"It's true Yugi I am in love with you and I really care about you. I don't know what it is but every time I see you I think my heart beats softly against my chest. Yugi I love you" he said

I blushed right after he said that. I looked at straight in the eyes then I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him and he hugged me back. I slowly moved away my shirt and collar so my neck was clear of any obstacles

"Yami please bite me" I said

"Yugi" he said surprised

"Yami I want to make you happy, since you told me about your past I've understood you and I want to gave you everything you didn't have as pharaoh because I...also love you Yami" I said

He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Yugi thank you" he said

He kissed me gently and I kissed him back. Our kiss soon led on to a passionate one, I started to roam my hands in his hair, and it felt exactly like silk. He laid me down on the bed and started to remove my shirt, my heart started to beat faster

"Don't be afraid Yugi" he whisper

"I'm not afraid Yami there's nothing for me to fear anymore" I said

He chuckled lightly and he started to kiss my neck gently. I took in a deep breath when kissed one of weak spots. Then I felt his fangs sunk into my flesh then he started to drink my blood, my eyes widen in shock and I let out a small gasp. It didn't hurt, it wasn't even painfully actually it felt really pleasurable. I let out a moan in pleasure, my worst fear was actually a great pleasure.

===end of part 25===

Cat: ok I was inspired to write this story after I saw this picture unfortunately I can't post it up on here.

Dark: actually the picture is more like a one shot manga thing

Hikira: this is how it is, Yami and Yugi are sitting together then Yami grabbed Yugi wrist

Yami: "Mmm… Yugi you have the most delicious blood… and one of the rarest types too. You're lucky I decide to keep you alive"

Yugi: "I know…I'm glad I met you… I don't know what it is… but everytime you feast on me… I feel like I'm in paradise… all my problems and worries just leave me…"

Cat: Yami gently grabs Yugi so he could bite Yugi, his fangs came out

Yami:"Then let me give you the pleasure"

Hikira: Yami bites Yugi then started to drink his blood

Yugi: "At first… I was scared… I hated you… but since you told me your story about how you became a vampire…"

Dark: Yugi lets out a moan

Yugi: "I'd give my life for you… the only thing I want is for you to be happy…to be free of your anger and hatred…"

Cat: Yami takes his fangs out of Yugi's neck

Yami: /"Yugi… My…creation… the pain and torment I went through… all this time… I've just passed the pain onto others… onto you… I didn't realize it before…"/

Hikira: He motion Yugi into a kiss

Yami: /" All this time I've treated you as my slave… as another sacrificed lamb… someone to take all my sorrow"/

Dark: Yami passionately kisses Yugi then he begin to cry, Yugi begins to cry also

Yami: /" But now… You will become an equal you will no longer suffer my pain… Yugi… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore… please… stay by my side… forever" /

Hikira: then bat wings started to come out of Yugi back

Cat: and that's it

Hikira: thanks again for making this it is really nice

Dark: if you guys want to see the picture then go to aibou quizilla profile and look through her images it should be there

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE PICTURE WITH STORY


	26. Chapter 26 warning lemon

_**Ok this is a warning this part is a lemon, which means guy on guy action. If you think you are not mature for this then DO NOT read this part. To everyone else that stayed enjoy the show ^___~**_

===My pov===

Yugi took in deep breaths having Yami suck his blood was so good, he let out another moan, Yami removed himself from the delicious boy blood. He stared at the smaller boy underneath him, Yugi open his eyes and looked at Yami

"Wow Yami that was great, it was the most pleasurable thing I ever felt" Yugi panted

"Well then do you want to feel pleasure beyond that" Yami asked

Yugi blushed then nodded and Yami began to remove the rest of their clothes, he set the millennium puzzle on the night stand. Yugi blushed heavily he and Yami were going to become one. Yugi was taken out of his thoughts when he saw his future partner naked, Yugi then began to blush a deeper shade of red. Yami chuckled lightly, the crimson color on his face made him look adorable

"Yugi did you know that Egyptians had the greatest intelligence when it came to pleasing their partners" Yami said

"No I didn't" Yugi said

"Then let me show you" he said

Yami began to kiss Yugi neck again, he kissed Yugi weak spot and Yugi let out a small moan. Yami kisses stared to go lower until he was kissing the small boy's chest. Yami took one of Yugi buds into his mouth and began to suck on it then he used his other hand to play with the other. Yugi started to moan more what Yami was doing had a great affect on him.

"Oh Yami so good" Yugi said

Yami stopped and looked up at the now panting boy. Yugi looked at Yami wondering why he had stopped

"Yugi say my name" Yami asked

"Yami" Yugi said softly

"No my real name my human name" he asked

"Atemu" Yugi said

Yami eyes soften hearing Yugi say his name sounded so nice. Yami never did want to hear his real name after he had become a vampire so he changed it so it would suit him, Yami meant dark.

"Atemu please continue" Yugi asked

"Be patient Yugi, this sort of thing takes time" Atemu said

Atemu went back to kissing Yugi chest he gave his buds a couple more licks then started to kisser lower until he reached Yugi member. It was hard waiting for attention, Yugi looked down at Atemu, Atemu looked up with lustful eyes then he licked the tip. Yugi let out a louder moan and sunk himself into the pillows. Atemu kissed and licked Yugi member hitting all the right spots, making sure he was giving his aibou great pleasure. Then he took Yugi member into his mouth and started to suck on him. Yugi grabbed Atemu hair and roughly held onto it, of course this didn't hurt the older vampire but Atemu could tell Yugi wanted no needed more. He moved his head up and down using his tongue to give the smaller boy more pleasure. Then Atemu tasted a small drop of release and he stopped and Yugi let out a groan of disappointment

"Atemu why did you stop" Yugi complained

"Because I want to take you when you come" Atemu said

Yugi blushed deeper when Atemu said that. Atemu moved up to give Yugi another kiss of passion. Yugi greeted his mouth to Atemu tongue. Atemu reached over into his night stand and got out a crystal vial of oils bakura had given him some time ago. He removed the top to it and broke the kiss, he sat up and looked at the sight before him, Yugi had a heavy blush coloring his cute face, the look of needed lust was in his eyes, and the collar on Yugi neck showed that he was Atemu. Then a sudden thought came into Atemu had

"Yugi have been bedded with someone before" he asked

"No master Atemu you are my first" Yugi answered

Atemu smirked this was good he was going to take Yugi innocence and be the only one to take it. Atemu poured some of the oils onto his hands and began to lathering his fingers

"This may hurt but it will feel better I promise" he said

Yugi nodded his head, Atemu spared Yugi legs so he could see his entrance. He then slipped in one of his fingers, Yugi gasped it hurt him a little but not so much. Yugi let out a small moan when Atemu pulled out and push his finger back into his entrance, and then Yugi felt another finger inside of him. Yugi never felt this great, he had never imaged how good this kind of pleasure was. Atemu pulled out his finger Yugi was ready for the final part, he gave his aibou another kiss.

"It's time for the final part Yugi" he whisper into his ear

"Be gentle Atemu" Yugi asked

"I will" he said

They clasped hands and Atemu slowly entered the small boy. Atemu let out a moan his aibou was so tight and so hot, it felt great to be taking him. Yugi closed his eyes tightly this was hurting him but he did not cry out in pain, he didn't want to stop. Atemu was worried because Yugi was crying. He cupped the small boy face and looked at him

"Yugi do you want me to stop "Atemu asked

"No please don't don't stop Atemu I want this" Yugi cried

Atemu waited for Yugi to get use to him being inside. Yugi took in another deep breath and opened his eyes, they were greeted to meet a pair of crimson eyes.

"Are you ready for the rest aibou" Atemu asked

"Yes I am" he said

Atemu pulled out of the small boy and pushed back in. They both let out a moan in pleasure, Yugi wrapped his legs around Atemu bringing them closer. Atemu started to thrust deeper into Yugi, he could hear Yugi heart beating faster and faster, and he could feel the heat coming off from Yugi. Then Atemu grabbed Yugi member and started to massage it with each thrust. This was throwing Yugi into wave of great pleasure he respond by crying out in sheer pleasure, he felt his body on fire of passion and pleasure. Then Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu neck, Yugi moved closer so he was next to Atemu ear

"Oh god oh god Atemu" Yugi cried

"Ah Yugi" Atemu said

"Atemu ah I'm gonna come" Yugi cried

Right after Yugi said that Atemu started to thrust harder hitting that special spot deep within Yugi. Yugi moans become louder and he could no longer hold back his climax

"Ohhh ATEMU!!!" Yugi cried

Yugi came, his seeds cover Atemu chest and part of his lower regions. Atemu came a few seconds later after Yugi, his seeds filled the small boy. Atemu thrust into Yugi a few more times and fell on top of him. His head was right on top of Yugi heart, he heard the heart beating rapidly then it started to beat slower like a soft melody. Yugi slowly played with Atemu hair

"Atemu that was wonderful" Yugi said tiredly

"I'm glad you enjoyed it my love" he said

He moved up to gave his now lover another kiss.

"I love you Yugi" Atemu said

"I love you too Atemu" Yugi said

Atemu moved out of Yugi and fell right next to Yugi. Yugi moved his head on Atemu chest then Atemu wrapped his arms around his aibou and they slowly fell asleep after their night of pleasure

===end of part 26===

Yami: *throwing random stuff at me* you god damn pervert

Cat: *dodging items* hey come on Yami it wasn't that bad

Yami:*millennium eye glowing on his forehead*

Cat: *hides behind Yugi* oh god Yugi make him stop

Yugi: Yami knock it off

Yami: but she wrote about us doing *cough* our thing

Yugi: true but you don't have to mind crush her

Cat: *sigh* thanks Yugi

Yugi: just defeat her with the god cards whenever you duel here

Cat: hey wait that's not far

Dark: lol R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	27. Chapter 27

===Yugi pov===

I slowly open my eyes, I found myself sleeping on Atemu's chest .I smiled the memories of last night started to come back to me. I moved over so I could give him a good morning kiss, my lips were about to touch his until Atemu flipped me over so I was underneath him. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. I like this feeling, being with him is very nice and so calming. He broke the kiss and I opened my eyes to meet his wonderful crimson eyes

"Morning Yugi" he said

"Good morning Atemu" I said

"Did you sleep well" he asked

"Yes I did" I answered

"That's good to hear" he said

He got out of bed and stretched his arms. I stared at the naked sight before me Atemu was truly a creature to behold, he looked over at me then smiled

"Enjoying the view aibou" he asked

I blushed shyly then nodded my head

"Yeah, but what does aibou mean" I asked

"It means partner" he said

"Aibou I like that" I said

I tried to get out of bed but I just fell towards floor. Atemu caught me before I fell all the way, he picked me up bridle style

"Careful aibou you are going to be sore from you first time" he said

"From you biting me or being bedded" I asked

"Both" he said

He carried me over to his bathroom and placed me down in the tub, this bathroom was decorated lovely. He turned on the tub and put in one of the scent from the rack. Then he got in the tub and got a cloth he then turned off the water. I moved over to him and sat on his lap. I laid my head on Atemu shoulder

"You're cute you know that" he said

I nodded my head and kissed his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. He started to wash my body while singing the lullaby he played on the piano for me.

"You have a nice voice Atemu" I said

"Thank you Yugi" he said

"Did you learn to sing like that when you were pharaoh" I asked

"Yes, I use to hate at first but then I started to enjoy it after awhile" he said

"You use to hate singing, I never thought someone would hate singing" I chuckled

He sighed and continued to wash my body, he reached my neck and he began to kiss the sensitive flesh.

"Can you sing little aibou" he asked

I let out a small moan, he smirked and kissed the spot again

"Yes" I said

He kissed the spot where he had bitten me last night

"Then please sing for me Yugi" he asked

I slowly began to sing an old lullaby my mother used too sing to me when I was little. Atemu continued to kiss my neck then he started to kiss my shoulders, his hands slowly started to wonder my body. I began to blush deeper with every touch from him

"Did I…hurt you Yugi" he whisper

"No, it didn't even hurt actually when you bit me I felt one of the greatest pleasures I've ever felt" I said

"One of the greatest pleasure. What's the other pleasure you felt" he asked

"You being inside me Atemu…can we do it again sometime" I asked

"Sorry Yugi but no" he said

I turned around then looked at him a bit upset

"Why" I asked

"I could hurt you, if we have sex too often you won't be able to walk for awhile" he said

"Well what about drinking my blood" I asked

"Same rule goes, if I drink too much of your blood it will leave you weak and I don't want to hurt my aibou" he said

I smiled, I'm kind of glade that he didn't want to hurt me. I moved up to him and I kissed his lips lightly.

"But what about kissing" I asked

He smiled and kissed me lightly

"As much as you like"

He kissed me again then he licked my lips begging to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth letting him in, then I forced my tongue in his mouth but he wouldn't let me in at least not without a fight. Our tongues started to fight each other but in the end I won. I started to explore his mouth, he tasted like a sweet fruit of some kind. I broke the kiss and gasped for air, Atemu hugged me close to him

"Yugi that kiss was amazing" he said

"I wasn't sure if i was doing it right" I said

He cupped my face with one hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You did well aibou" he said

He moved me off of him then got out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. Then he helped me out of the tub and wrapped a huge towel around me.

"Let's hurry up so we can get you some breakfast, you must be hungry after last night events" he said

As if right on que my stomach growled loudly and I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry" i said

===end of part 27===

Cat:*stomach growl*

Dark: are you starving yourself again?

Cat: no i just didn't eat breakfast

Hikira: why

Cat:*looks at Joey*

Joey: why are you looking at me I haven t been in your kitchen lately

Cat: just kidding there wasn't anything good to eat

Hikira: what about that pasta in the fridge

Cat: that's lunch ^______^ yummy pasta for lunch *drools*

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	28. Chapter 28

===Yami pov===

I quickly got Yugi some of his clothes from his room then headed back towards mine. I open the door and saw Yugi sitting on the bed, he was drying off the rest of his body

"Wow that was fast" he said

"Vampires are very fast, you should know that" I said

I handed him the clothes and he got up from the bed and started to get dressed. Though he looked cuter naked with only his collar on. I walked over to my dresser and got out some clothes for myself. I dressed into a pair of black pants and a black shirt and looked over at Yugi who was already dressed in a dark blue shirt and brown pants. He smiled at me and I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Yugi" I said

"No" he said playfully

"Then let me show you" I said

I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his waist. He opened his mouth and I moved my tongue inside his mouth. We continued to kiss like this until Yugi need to break for air. He panted heavily and his face had blushed to a deep crimson color.

*I love you Atemu" he panted

"I love you too aibou" I said

Then his stomach growled again this time a little louder. I chuckled lightly and snuggled with Yugi

"Come let's get you something to eat" I said

He nodded and I smiled, we held each other hand then I walked over to the door then stopped

"Oh one more thing" I said

"What" he said

"Please call me Yami when you around the others, I don't want them to know my real name" I said

"Why" he asked

"Because I want only you to say my name" I said

He blushed slightly then smiled and nodded

"Ok then Yami" he said

We left the room and headed over to the dining room where everyone was at except Danny, Cat, Dark, and Alfie. Even Bakura and Seto were there of course the curtains were down so they didn't have to worry about the sunlight. We sat down next to each other, Marik and bakura looked at us with those looks in their eyes. I severed Yugi plate of the food that was in front of him and he started to eat

"So Yami how was the healing with Yugi" Bakura asked

"It was ok did you catch Anuz" I asked

"Well she got away and I was so close to ripping her head off" Seto said

Marik continued to stare at Yugi with a smirk on his face

"Is there something on my face" Yugi asked him

"You had sex last night didn't you little Yugi" he said

Then I threw at plate at him hitting him in the head. Joey laughed at him

"Oww that hurt" he said

"You deserved it "I said

"Yeah you pervert" Malik said

Most of us laughed except bakura, all he did was glare at me.

"So Yugi you really like yami" Joey said

Yugi nodded his head and smiled

"Yes I am truly love Atemu" he said

Right after he said that I felt a burning pain at my heart. I clench my fist and took in a deep breath, Seto notice of this first

"Yami are you ok" he said

Then I coughed up some blood and my whole felt as if it was on fire. I got up from my seat stumbling a few feet away from the chair and I clench my chest in pain, my whole body it hurt, it hurt painfully. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I fell to my knees and I let out a yell in pain and I coughed up more blood. Everyone got out of their seats and gather around me

"Yami wrong with you" Yugi said

What is going on with me? Then I heard Yugi screaming in pain, I looked up and saw him trying to take off his collar

"What in the world is going on" Ryou said

"The collar it's burning me please help me get it off" Yugi yelled

He was in more pain then I was I could sense this. I rushed over to Yugi and rip off the collar from his neck

"I release you my servant" I chanted

Then I fell to my knees again, the burning didn't stop and continued to grow more painful by the second. Yugi knelt down and held me, I continued to cough up more blood then I pitiful held him back

"Yami" he said

"Yugi itt hurts" I said

He started to cry and Bakura ripped me out of his arms and headed towards my room. I tried to get out of his grip but I couldn't, I let out another cry in pain.

"Sorry about this pharaoh" he said

Then he punched me in the stomach and I slowly fell into the world of darkness

===end of part 28===

Cat: ok people if anyone watched the Gabriel Iglesias I'm not fat I'm fluffy special then come visit El Paso and go to Chico's tacos

Dark: it is the best god damn taco you have ever tasted

Joey: really I got try that

Kaiba: don't I tried that place and it sucks

Hikira: you just insulted Chico's tacos

Kaiba: what kind of restaurant severs tacos in a paper thin plate with spicy tomato soup covered in chesses?

Cat: that's what makes it so good

Yami: this Chico's tacos dose sound good

Dark: if you guys don't like the taco then try the hamburger hotdog burger it's so good

Hikira: oh get the fries too they're the best

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	29. Chapter 29

===Yugi pov===

My eyes were widen in shock, what was wrong with Yami? Why was he coughing up blood? I looked at my hands they were stained with blood, my collar laid on the floor soon the gold and velvet turned grey and black then it vanished into dust. Seto walked over to me then picked me up by my shirt, my feet barely touched the floor.

"What the hell did you do to Yami" he asked

"I don't know" I said

"You don't know or you don't want to tell answer me wretch" he yelled

"Please Seto you're hurting me" I cried

"Hey put him down monster" Joey yelled

"Stay out of this mutt "he growled

I started to cry softly, Seto glared at me with all of his hatred, his ice cold blue eyes felt like they were staring straight into my soul.

"Could it be" Caleb said

"What did you say Caleb" Seto asked him

"I'm not sure about this but since Yugi is part vampire hunter-

"You're a vampire hunter" Seto yelled

"Please let go of me your hurting me seto" I said again

"No Yami bite you last night didn't he" he yelled

"Yes please Seto" I begged

"You idiot do you know that the blood of a vampire hunter can kill a vampire, its poison to us" he yelled

I looked at Seto in fear, because of me Yami is...Seto then grabbed my throat and started to crush my airway. I gasped for air everyone tried to break Seto grip, but he was too strong from them. Then he left me up more in the air

"I will make sure I send you to the afterlife for murdering my cousin" he said

I gasped more and my body began to feel numb and lightless. I let out a pitiful cry in pain

"Hey jerk take this" Joey said

Joey opened the curtains and the sun lights rays fell on Seto. He skin immediately started to burn. He let go of me and back off, I fell to my knees and gasping for air. Hikira held my protectively while the other stood in front of us. Seto started to glared at us, part of his face was brunt but then it started healing itself.

"Move away from Yugi" he demanded

"No we won't let you kill Yugi" Hikira said

"I said move away that is a command" he hissed

"We only take orders from our master, not you Seto" Danny said

"Then I have no choice to but harm all of your and trust me this will not be pleasant" he said

"If you try to harm us our master will go after you Seto and you wouldn't want Bakura mad at you" Malik said

Seto growled then he glared at me, I let out a small whimper in pain

"Yugi I forbid you from seeing my cousin, you will stay in your room until I saw when you can come out" he said

Then he walked out of the dining room. I began to cry on hikira shoulder, she gently rubbed my back then rocked me back and forth.

"Shhh Yugi it's alright Seto won t hurt you anymore" Hikira said

"But because of me Ya-mi is Yami is going to" I cried

"Don't worry Yugi if there's a poison there's always got to be an antidote "Caleb said

"But" I said

"Shhh sleep, Yugi sleep and dream peacefully" Hikira said

She started to sing a lullaby, and I soon drifted off into a land of slumber.

It s been three long and painfully days since Yami had fallen ill and each day seems to be getting worse. At first Yami was just coughing up small amounts of blood but now he coughing up so much his bed room looks like a mascara happen. He also been screaming and yelling in pain as if someone where killing him in the most painful way.

Malik, Marik, Joey, and Ryou set out to look for anything that could help Yami. Seto and Bakura have been going in and out of the castle getting yami enough blood. Caleb and Hikira have been in the library searching for a cure. As for Cat, Dark Alfie and Danny I don't know where they are.

As for myself, I've been in my room doing nothing but crying my eyes out in my bed. Then I heard yami yell again in pain

"Agggghhhhhhh it hurt Yugi where are you" he yelled

More tear fell down my face Seto had forbid me from seeing Yami like this, and I don't want to upset the blue eyed vampire anymore. Even if I could, I couldn't face Yami not after what I had done to him. I touched my neck and felt the two still healing holes. Yami had given me the greatest things in the world and what did I do to repay him, I ended up poisoning him. Just like uncle did, I sighed and sat up on the bed.

/maybe if I were to…disappear Yami might get better/ I thought

I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed outside. The weather had suited the tragic events occurring the bright sun was covered by dark clouds and rain came heavily. I walked over to the stair case that led to the beach, but when I reached the bottom of the staircase I slipped and fell down the rest of the way. I landed on the harsh sand, I let out a cry in pain. I got up and looked at the sea, it wild and the waters were dark as death. I walked over to the edge over the waters and stopped, please let this work

"Are you really planning to kill yourself" a female said

I turned to see Anuz, she wore a pink clock. I was silent for a few minutes then rain poured down on us heavily then I spoke

"You aren't going to stop me if I do kill myself" I said depressingly

"No I will stop you" she said

I looked at her and a lighten cracked the sky followed by its partner thunder

"Why" I said

"I heard what is happening to Yami, so I decide help him out" she said

"You just want him for yourself don't you" I said

"No after what Yami had told me he was in love with you and not me, it took me awhile to understand that. I am sorry about pushing you off the cliff and injuring you arms" she said

"But why do you need me" I asked

"Because I know someone who could help Yami from the poison you had given him" she said

"Who is it" I asked

"It's a herbalist that lives across the sea, he won't talk to vampires but I'm sure he will talk to you" she said

"Then he can give me an antidote and Yami will be saved" I said with slight hope

Lighten strike again this time followed by thunder. She held out her hand and smiled

"Come Yugi together we can save Yami" she said

I took a step towards her, but something looked strangely similar about her. Then it suddenly hit me, the queen of cups

"Please be aware of a woman she may say she knows something but she does not" the fortune teller had said

I stopped and looked at Anuz she had a smirk on her face and an evil glint in her eyes.

"Come Yugi together we can save Yami" she said again

"There is no herbalist is there" I said

"So the mouse avoids the vipers trap" she said

She disappear and I looked around terrified, no one was here to help me. Then I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my chest holding me tightly.

"I enjoy smart prey like you" Anuz whisper into my ear

Then she bite me roughly on the shoulder, it had hurt. I let out a yell in pain, I tried to get out of her grip but my strength started to leave me. Soon everything faded into darkness the last thing I heard was Anuz evil chuckle

===end of part 29===

Dark: tbc

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	30. Chapter 30

===Yami pov===

The burning pain finally started to subside, I slowly opened my eyes and say a figure standing over me. I stared at the figure for a few second then I recognized her as Isis. But that was impossible Isis was one of my six priest she was the first to die by my uncle hands was I....

"Am I dead" I asked

"No you are not" she said

"…Isis is that really you" I asked

"Yes pharaoh I am Isis but then again I'm not" she said

I sat up and study her feature, she did have the resemblance of Isis but she did look a bit different. She Long black hair that was passed her shoulders, blue eyes like the Nile and Egyptian tan skin. She wore a simply cream colored dressed

"If you are not Isis then who are you" I asked

"I am her reincarnation" she said

"Reincarnation" I said

"It's when a soul moves onto another body after the original body dies" she said

"I know what reincarnation means but why are you here" I asked

"I am here to help you pharaoh" she said

She got out a small velvet bag and took out a small grey pill. She handed it to me, but I just stared at it

"Please eat this it will help you get you strength back" she said

I nodded and eat the pill, immediately I felt my strength return to me.

"You're right what was that" I asked

"It's a medicine that I make that is for vampires" she said

"Thank you Isis" I said

I got out of the bed and quickly changed out of my bloody clothing, I changed into a dark violet shirt and black pants.

"What are you going to do pharaoh" Isis asked

"I am going to look for my aibou" I said

I left the room and I began to look around for my aibou, I wanted him to be the first to know that I was ok. I opened the door to Yugi's room and I looked around, the room faintly had his scent but he wasn't in here. I checked over at the dining room but he wasn't in there. I checked over in the music room not there either. I checked in the library but only Caleb and Hikira were there, they were both surround by books and papers. They looked up at me and gasp

"Master Yami" Hikira said

They rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, I chuckled and hugged them back

"You're finally well" Caleb said

"Thank you but have either of you seen Yugi, I can't seem to find him" I asked

They looked up at me then looked at each other

"Isn't he in his room" Hikira said

"Master Seto had command Yugi to stay in his room" Caleb said

"Why did Seto do that it wasn't Yugi fault that I fell ill" I said

"Actually it was" Caleb said

"Huh what do you guys mean" I asked

"Didn't you remember Yugi was vampire hunter and his blood was poisons to you" Hikira said

After they said that I started to chuckle then the chuckle turned into a full laughter, I held my sides and laughed more. Hikira and Caleb stared at me like I was crazy

"Hahahaha that is the stupidest thing I ever heard hahahaha who told you that" I asked

"Master Seto" Caleb said

"I see ha-ha" I chuckled

I took in a deep breath and looked at both of them

"It's only to some vampires that vampire hunter blood is poison to them, Seto knows from experience lucky for him he only drink a little bit of blood." I said

"But you did bite Yugi didn't you" Caleb said

"I did but I but I would have gotten sick right after I tasted his blood" I said

"That means we study our minds off for nothing" they both said

I chuckled lightly then I heard a knock on the door, I turned my head to see Isis.

"Pharaoh am I interrupting anything" she said

"No Isis you come in" I said

"Pharaoh" Caleb asked

"I'll explain it another day but this is Isis" I said

"Nice to meet you Isis" Hikira said

Hikira bowed the Isis bowed back

"It is nice to meet you too Hikira" she said

"How do you know my name" Hikira asked

"I know a lot of things and I know that my brothers have been living here while I was in the circus" she said

"So you're Malik and Marik predicting sister" Caleb said

She nodded her head then looked at me sadly

"Pharaoh another reason why I came here was to bare unfortunate news to you" she said

"What is it" I asked with deep worry

"It's about Yugi your aibou" she said

"Where is Yugi" I asked

I grabbed her shoulders and she started into my eyes she remained silent for a moment, and then sighed deeply

"He has been kidnapped" she said

===end of part 30===

Cat: tbc

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	31. Chapter 31

===Yugi pov===

I felt a drip of water fall on my nose, I groaned in pained. My neck hurt badly like someone had grabbed an ax and hit me on the neck.

"Hush little baby please don't cry mother gonna buy you a lullaby if that lullaby don't sing mother gonna buy you a diamond ring if that diamond ring don't shine mother gonna buy you a mocking bird if that mocking bird don't sing that mother gonna buy you a Christmas tree" a voice sang

That voice it sounds so familiar but where, it sounds like…mother's voice. My mother's voice but how, I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself on my knees and my hands were chained above my head. In front of me was a throne made out of stone, jewels were carved into it by the throne were two brightly lit torches. I looked around by the looks of things I was in a cavern. I started to hear my mother voice again, and then Anuz appear out of the darkness mimicking my mother's lullaby. My eyes widen in fear and she smirked, I pulled against the chains but Anuz just laughed at me

"I'm glad you are finally awake little Yugi" she said

"Let me go Anuz, I have nothing you want" I said

She then appears in front of me and roughly grabbed my chin then made me look at her.

"But you do have some things I want" she said

She grabbed my hair painfully and moved to my neck then began to lick the spot where she bit me, I shiver when she did then I let out a small whimper.

"You have blood and also you have Yami heart" she said

Then sunk her fangs into my neck roughly and I let out a scream of pain, she started to drink my blood roughly. I started the shake from the blood loss it hurt it felt like she was sucking all of the strength out of my body, she pushed herself from me and moan in delight

"Wow no wonder Yami kept you blood is so rich and tasty" she said

I smirked and looked at her, she looked at my curiously

"Too bad it will kill you" I said

Her eyes widen in fear, and then she started to scream in pain she fell to her knees then landed on her face. I sighed deeply at least now she can't hurt me anymore. Then I heard her chuckle and the chuckled turned into an evil laughter, I looked at her and she got up on her feet and licked the blood that was on her lips

"Please do you think I would die so easily after all I am a pure vampiress" she said

"Bbu-tt you dd-rinked my blood and I'm a vampire hunter" I said

"I know vampire hunters blood is so delicious I just can't seem to get enough" she said

"But you should be dead my blood is poison to vampires" I said

"Not all vampires" she said

I looked at her in shock, then my thought wonder to Yami

"Then it wasn't poisonous to Yami" I said

"Nope" she said

"Then why did he fall ill I never heard of vampire getting sick" I asked

"It really is simple remember when I pushed you off the cliff" she chuckled evilly

I nodded my head and glared at her, she chuckled again. She walked up to me and cupped my face, she stroked my cheek with her thumb I shiver from the ice cold contact

"I poison your blood with a spell" she said

Then my eyes widen in shock, she smiled at me darkly

"I knew someday that Yami would bite so I might as while poison his…meal" she said

"You are insane you could have killed Yami" I said

"No the spell wasn't meant for killing Yami just too…how should I say distract him. What the best thing about that spell is you only had to say a certain word three times to Yami" she said

It hit me that word was "love" I only said I love Atemu three times.

"But why did you poison me" I said

"I needed to get you away from Yami when Yami fell ill I quickly snatched you away while no one was aware, and once Yami finds you dead he will be so sad and depressed that is when I step in, I will cheer Yami up and make him happy then he will fall in love with me isn't it the perfect plan" she said

"No Yami will never fall in love with you" I said

She moved closer to my face that smile of hers was still there, but it looked even…darker.

"Don't worry Yugi I will make sure you die a quick and painless death for being the last of the vampire hunters, but oh how so many ways to kill you I just can't choose" she said

Her cold blue eyes stared into mine like that night of my mother and grandpa death then I finally realized it

"You you're the one who killed my mother and my grandpa" I said

"My aren't you the smart one, yes I am the vampire that killed your grandpa and dear mama" she said

She laughed evilly and I glared at her then I spit in her face, she hissed at me.

"I swear Anuz I will kill you for the death of my mother and my grandfather" I swore

She wiped the liquid it off then back handed hard, I let a small cry in pain

"fine you stupid brat I was going to make your suffering less painful but now that you provoked me so I won't but first I'll take this away" she said

She grabbed the millennium puzzle from my neck and ripped it off. Then with her other hand she grabbed a dagger from her back then slowly pushed the blade into my side. A fiery pain started spread throughout my body, I let out a painful yell and Anuz smirked. I struggled against the chains but it was no use, I was trapped in the hands of Anuz.

"I'm going to have so much fun torturing you little Yugi" she laughed

===end of part 31===

Cat: tbc

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	32. Chapter 32

===Yami pov===

The night had just arrived the stars were glowing in the sky and the crescent moon shined her silver light in the blacken night. Me, Cat, and Bakura were at the beach were the last of remains scent of Yugi were at. I stared down at the small stains of dark spots, I knelt down and grabbed a handful of the sand then smelled it. It was blood, but not anyone's blood it was Yugi's I easily recognized the sweet sugar and vanilla scent.

"There's no doubt Yugi was here" i said

I looked at Cat and she was rolling around the sand gagging, like she had smelt something really badly. Bakura raised an eyebrow and I stared at her with curiosity.

"You ok Cat" I asked

"No I am not eww that was so gross" she complained

"What did you smell some seaweed or something" Bakura asked

"I wished but it was a really bad stench like sour milk mixed with tar" she said

"Cat are you sure that was the scent you smelled just now" I asked

"Yes and I am not going to smell it again that was so nasty" she complained

"You don't think it was her do you" Bakura asked

"I do, I have no doubt that Anuz kidnapped Yugi" I said

I growled angrily, I looked back at Cat she was staring at me with her blood red eyes.

"Cat can you follow the scent" I asked

"Yuck do I have to" she complained

"Yes"

"I am really sorry Yami but…I only caught the scent from one spot and that was it. All I can smell now is fresh rain water and the sea" she said

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, knowing Anuz she mostly likely planned all of this just to get Yugi.

"Damn it" I said

"I am really sorry Yami, even if I am a new born vampire I guess my heighten sense aren't so good" " Cat said

She looked at the ground, she looked like she was going to start crying. I walked up to her and place my hands on her shoulder, she looked up at me and I showed a small smile

"It's alright Cat it's not your fault" I said

"We will just have to find another way of finding Yugi" Bakura said

She nodded and we quickly went back inside the mansion, we walked into a sitting room. When we got there Danny, Caleb, Hikira, Alfie, and Dark were there waiting for us. Danny looked at us, his eyes shined like wild ruby fire he got up from his seat and walked over to us.

"Did you guys find anything" I asked

"I got a scent right outside the forest, it smelled really bad milk and tar" Danny said

"That would be Anuz" Cat said

"Danny could you follow the scent anywhere" I asked

"Just a few feet but that's just about it" he said

"Anuz must have really took the time just to plan this out" Dark said

I growled then I punched a nearby wall, the wall collapse into a pile of rubble. I touched my chest, where my heart was there was no beat to it everyone looked at me sadly

"Damn it Anuz your fight is with me not Yugi" I yelled

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to see the familiar blue eyed vampire Seto. In his eyes held deep concern

"I…I am sorry" he said

I looked away and removed his hand from my shoulder, right now I didn't want to speak to my cousin.

"I know I was a bit mean to Yugi" he said

"Mean you threaten to kill him" Caleb said

"But I…think there's a way to find Yugi" he said

I looked at in with a questionable look

"How" I asked

"You gave Yugi the millennium puzzle correct" he asked

"Yes" I answered

"And you haven't seen the millennium puzzle around his room or anywhere else" he asked

"No I haven't Yugi might be wearing it still" I said

"You can use the millennium ring to find him" he said

"But it may not work the millennium items will only respond to their owners and I am not the owner of the millennium ring…that belong to Mahad" I said

"But you were no you are still the pharaoh surely the millennium items will listen to you" Bakura said

"What the hell are you guys talking about, I really lost" Cat asked

"We'll tell you about it later" Seto said

"Alright I'll use the ring to track down Yugi" I said

I was about to head off towards the room where the items where kept but Isis was blocking the door way. She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Pharaoh I just had a version" she said

"Of what" I asked

"You and this Anuz women fighting I…cannot see the outcome of the fight" she said

"And Yugi can you see Yugi" I asked

"I am sorry" she said

I nodded my head and she sighed heavily

"Please be careful my pharaoh she is stronger then she looks" she said

"Don't worry Yami will have us right beside him" Danny said

"No" I said

"What are you talking about Yami" Alfie said

"I'm going alone this is my fight and my fight only" I said

"But Yami" Hikira said

"Please understand that this is something I have to do alone she took my aibou and now she must be punished" I said

Everyone looked at each other then they nodded

"Alright pharaoh hope you and Yugi come back safely" Bakura said

I nodded and gave them the thumbs up. They smiled at me, Seto, Isis and Bakura bowed. Cat, Hikira, Alfie, and Caleb also bowed.

"Don't worry I will come back along with Yugi" I said

I quickly headed towards the millennium room. I got there and made a quick grab for the millennium ring.

"Please show me where the millennium puzzle is" I asked

Not a moment later one of the arrows started to glow and pointed north. I quickly went the way it pointed, the wind wiped across my face as I rushed past the forest.

/Please almighty Ra let Yugi be safe/ I prayed

===end of part 32===

Dark: tbc

Cat: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH R&R


	33. Chapter 33

===Yami pov===

I followed the ring all the way to the mountains in the North. The sun was high in the sky, her bright golden light shined across the land. I wonder aimlessly the ring brought me this far but it suddenly started point in all different directions for some odd reason. I was half way up the mountain for the fifth time and I growled for the thousandth time that day. I looked at the ring which was pointing east

"Damn it show me the way to the millennium puzzle" I demanded it

When I yelled at the ring the arrow stop glowing and the arrows fell. I sighed and dropped the ring, I closed my eyes and tried to see if I could sense Yugi. Three drops of my blood were swimming in his veins, so maybe there's a chance I would be able to sense him now. I waited searching, but I couldn't sense him, it was like he had disappeared completely. I open my eyes and fell to my knees and punched the ground

"YUGI WHERE ARE YOU" I yelled

My yelled echoed across the mountains scaring what little creatures where there. I felt something under my fist, I removed my hand there was a strange symbol there. I brushed the dirt and small pebble away from it. There was more to the symbol it was a door, the door look ancient but it seemed to be used recently. Above the door was a riddle written in Latin "What clings to the ground and to the pillars?"

"What clings to the ground and pillars" I said to myself

I thought about it for a few minutes and I chuckled lightly, this was a mere child's riddle.

"The answer is my shadow" I said

The door swing open, I picked up the millennium ring, placed it around my neck and went inside. The door closed right after I was inside of the cavern. Darkness was everywhere, but it wasn't problem for me, to me it was as bright in here as it was outside. A path was in front of me, I started to follow being aware of anything to come.

"Ahhh" someone yelled

That voice it sound like...Yugi.

"Yugi" I yelled

I quickly followed to where I heard him scream. When I got to where he was I gasped in horror. Yugi was on his knees, his hands were chained above his head his clothes was tatter. But was the horrifying was his body was covered in slashes and claw marks, blood was running down his pale body and a dagger was sticking out from his left hip. I just wanted to cry at the sight, I rushed over to him then I cupped his face gently a large bruise covered his right cheek.

"Yugi, aibou wake up it's me Atemu" I said

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes looked unclear and darker than normal they held fear in them, fear of being hurt over and over. What kind of person would do this to my aibou?

"A-temu" he said weakly

"Don't worry Yugi I'll get you out of here and take care of your wounds" I said

I tore the chains from his wrist and carefully laid him on the ground, I took off my shirt tore it to strips then I covered the worst of his wounds. At least this will stop the bleeding…for now, I was about to remove the dagger from his side but I caught a familiar disturbing scent. I turned around and saw Anuz sitting on her throne, a smirked was on her like a child who know he had killed the family pet. The torches by her side made her look darker and eviler, her light pink dress with covered with dark crimson spots.

"I wasn't excepting you to find him this fast" she said

"You witch I told you what would happen if you try to touch Yugi" I said

"Then show me" she said

"Not right now I have to take care of Yugi first" I said

"My word you rather put me aside, you really do care about him don't you Atemu" she said

I glared at her for calling me by my real name, no one should use that name but Yugi.

"Don't call me that" I hissed

"Then I guess Yugi is the only one who can call you that" she said

"A-temu" Yugi said

I looked at Yugi, his eyes were open but they showed no emotion, no light, and no soul to them. I looked over at Anuz and she smirked more, I realized what she had done.

"Let go of your control on Yugi" I said

She chuckled evilly then looked at Yugi

"Yugi come here" she said

Yugi slowly got up ignoring his pain, I tried to stop him but he just brushes me aside and slowly limped over to Anuz side.

"Anuz I'm warning you let Yugi go" I demanded

"No, Yugi has the sweetest taste I have ever had, his blood is rich and sweet I guess you can say that's was true innocence tastes like. I don't want to let him go now" she said

"Anuz, you fiend" I hissed

She grabbed Yugi chin roughly, she came near his face like she was about to kiss him but she opened her mouth and Yugi slowly opened his. Then what looked like a light violet smoke came out of Yugi mouth then into Anuz, it didn't make sense what was she doing to him. I looked at Yugi and he looked like he was getting weaker.

"Anuz stop it you are hurting him" I said

She stopped and chuckled in delight, she let go of Yugi then looked at m.

"Aww what's the matter Yami, don't you understand what I just did" she said

I stayed silent and looked helplessly at Yugi

"I guess you didn't know" she said

"Didn't know what" I asked

"Vampire originally were soul stealers" she said

"Soul stealers" I said

"Correct, we stole and ate the souls of humans but, we moved on to a better meal like blood" she said

"You're sick" I said

"But the best thing about vampire hunters is their souls taste so delicious you can't help but suck them right out of their bodies…killing them for good" she said

Then I snapped, I rushed over to grab her by the neck then I slammed her against the back of her throne making in break into pieces. She tried to break my grip but she couldn't. I glared at her with fire and hatred

"As Ra as my witness I will murder beyond death Anuz for hurting my aibou" I said

"But can you kill me before I kill Yugi" she said

Right after she said that I smelt the scent of fresh blood, I quickly looked over at Yugi. He hand the dagger in his hand and his wrist was bleeding fast. Then I heard Anuz chuckle evilly, I looked back at her and she had a smile on her face.

"Don't you get if yami if you kill me I will kill Yugi or you can be my lover forever and I will let Yugi live until the day he dies. Anyway I still get you but it is your choice, so Atemu what is your choice" she asked

===end of part 33===

Cat: TBC AND THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE 101 REVIEWS

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	34. Chapter 34

===Yami pov===

My eyes widen in fear, Yugi life was on the line and I had very little time to save him, blood was falling from his wrist rapidly letting the intoxicating scent fill the cavern. I felt Anuz tracing small lines on my arms, I looked at her as she chuckled lightly this was not good I was going to be Anuz one way or another.

"Tick tock tick tock Yugi is going to die really soon if you don't make up your mind" she said sweetly

"Anuz you will leave Yugi alone if…I chose you to be with you" I asked

"Promise me heart and hope to die" she said

"Fine…you win Anuz" I said

I let go of her neck and she leaned up to me, she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck then slowly moved to where our lips brushed against each other's.

"I'm glade you made the right choice Atemu" she said

She then stepped back and pulled the millennium puzzle from behind her back, my eyes widen in fear. Anuz chuckled and smiled at me.

"And I get to keep this nice necklace" she said

"Grrr....yes you get to have it" I said bitterly

She came close to my face, shad handed me the puzzle. I growled and put it on her, I would love to rip out her throat right now. I looked over at Yugi, his eyes were still empty but he was wrapping his bleeding wrist with a cloth. Anuz grabbed my chin and made me look at her, I saw the jealously burning in her eyes.

"I'm so happy that this worked out for the both of us" she said

Then she kissed me, I wanted to completely gag when her tongue went into my mouth. She had this awful taste of death and deceit, I looked over at Yugi he did nothing but stare at us. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Anuz, she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me more into the kiss. I pulled out a small blade from my sleeve and aim it at the back of Anuz heart

/Please let this work/ I prayed

I stabbed her and she let out a yell in pain then pushed me away. I got the millennium puzzle just in time, she glared at my with a death stare then looked at Yugi.

"Traitor Yugi do it" she yelled

Yugi was about to plunged the dragger into his heart but, I grabbed his wrist and threw the blade away. Then I picked him up gently, I placed the millennium puzzle on his neck. I looked at Anuz who was burning in anger and jealously

"Damn you Yami you rather have that disgusting human then me Anuz a pure vampiress" she said

"Anuz there is nothing pure about you, you lie, cheat even steal just to get what you want and that is why I WILL NEVER fall in love with you" I said

"Fine if that's how you want it...I WILL JUST HAVE TO HAVE YOUR HEAD" she yelled

She grabbed the dragger from her back, then she tried to cut my head off but I jumped out of the way. She growled and swung the dragger at me again but, I just dodge her.

"Stay still Yami it won't hurt" she said

I kicked her in her side and she crashed into a speleothem, I ran over towards the entrance of the cave. I stopped at the door and looked back, Anuz hasn't tried followed me yet. I looked back at the door and said the answer to the riddle

"my shadow" I said

The door didn't open, I said the answer to the riddle again but still nothing happen it remained closer. I kicked the door open but it wouldn't break down.

/damn it, I have to find another way out/

I looked at Yugi, he was breathing slowly, and the scent of his blood smelled so good I wanted to drink the tempting liquid but, there was no time for that. I heard chuckling and I looked back, Anuz scent was getting stronger she was coming this way. I went down another path and I hid behind some stalagmite.

"Ohh Yugi where yami hiding" Anuz sang

"oovver hee-re" Yugi said weakly

Shit he was still under Anuz control, I looked up and I saw Anuz grinning evilly at us

"There you are yami" she said

Not a moment later she lashed through the rock like it was nothing but air. I dodged it at fast as I could but Anuz managed to make a deep slash on my arm. I let out a small hiss of pain, I took a few steps back my foot fall a couple of inches. I looked back and there was a giant pit and it look so deep and dark that it looked like it was going on forever. I looked back Anuz, she smirked and liked some of the blood of the dragger.

"Yami just gave up you can't protect yourself and Yugi plus" she said

Then she appear right in front, she was so close to me that our faces were only a millimeter apart

"I'm much stronger then you" she said

She punched me in the face which made me and Yugi fall into the pit. Everything went dark, it was as dark just like when I was dying. And then familiar coldness returned. Was i dead? Did i finally die for real? Where's Yugi? Where did my aibou go?

I slowly opened me eyes, I found my pierced with several stalactite. One had pierced my right shoulder, two went through my right arm and three had injured my right leg. It wasn't enough to kill me but, enough to cause me pain. I got up and pushed the pain aside, I started to around for Yugi. I limped slowly calling out Yugi's name

"Yugi" I called out

I found him and I gasped. One stalactite had impaled Yugi at his stomach. I froze for a moment, it suddenly felt colder more colder then death itself everything in my life had left me in an instant. I quickly rushed over to Yugi and removed him from the stalactite. I carefully held him, like a mother with her just born child. I looked him his eyes were so dark, his skin, was so cold, I pressed my ear against his chest…there was no heart bear. I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry for my lost aibou but, I could not shed any tears.

"Yugi" i said

I slowly rocked back and forth, hugging my aibou's body tightly. I didn't want my aibou to die, I don't want my Yugi to die

"Please Yugi fight it you can't die now, not now Yugi. I love you Yugi please I wouldn't know what to do without you anymore, I've been alone for so long I don't want to be along ever again. Please aibou…Yugi don't die" I said

I held him closer to me, we were so close yet Yugi was slipping away from me. I moved over to his lips, I slowly kissed him but he didn't kiss me back.

"Please aibou don't leave me" I said

===end of part 34===

Dark: Oh my god she killed Yugi

Hikira: you bastard

Cat: TBC

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	35. Chapter 35 warning Anuz bashing

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS ANUZ BASHING DO NOT COMPLAIN BECAUSE I DIDN'T WARN YOU. ENJOY THE SHOW FOR THOESE WHO STAYED**

===Yami pov===

I hugged Yugi tighter it wasn't fair this wasn't fair, I didn't want him to go I don't want him to leave me. I don't want to be left alone in this world without my aibou. I could feel his body was getting colder and colder by the minute, I rocked back and forth mourning loudly

"Aibou please don't die" I whisper

I heard a chuckling in front of me, I looked up to see Anuz standing in front of us. A smirk was on her face as she looked down on Yugi then she licked her lips, I hugged Yugi close to me. I glared at her with all the hatred within me, it was all because of her. If it wasn't for her then my aibou would still be alive and we would be enjoying our time together. My rage and anger started building up quickly.

"Oh dear I didn't expect this to happen" she said innocently

"You bitch, you did expect this to happen" I said

"Hmm maybe I did but now that's the filthy human is gone, why don't you try going out with me. I'm sure I'll give you a much better time than that brat" she said

I snapped I felt all of my rage pointing at Anuz. I wanted her dead, I wanted to kill her. I gently placed Yugi down. I stared at Anuz, my hands and feet turned into razor sharp claws. My wings came out from my back ripping some of my skin, my fangs started to grow longer and sharper. I felt two large spiked horns coming out from my head. Then I felt my spine growing longer giving me a tail with a spike at the end, the bones to my elbows and knees broke the skin and became sharp. I felt blood drip from my face as the eye of Ra appeared on the middle of my forehead. I started to breathe heavily this was my other form

"So this is your other form, it's not so big and bad as I thought it was going to be" she said

I jumped at her then swiped my claws at her chest but, she stepped back and dodged them. She smirked then I smirked, I raised my claw and blood was dripped from them. She gasps and looked at her chest, deep claw marks were there with red blood oozing from them. She chuckled softly and looked at me.

"I under estimated you Yami" she said

I growled and punched her making her crash into a cave forming. She quickly got up and tried to attack me, I dodge her and used my tail as a whip cutting her across her stomach. She coughed then sunk her nails into my tail. I kicked her off, she jumped up then chuckled as she licked the blood off from her nails. I growled and rushed towards, I swiped my claws again this time aiming for her head she dodged them and I hit the cave forming instead. I growled and I looked around, Anuz seemed to have disappeared from my sight. I chuckled if she wanted to play a game before she died then I will play a game with her.

I started to walk around the cave keeping my eyes open for any sign of for that bitch. I sniffed a bit but I couldn't catch Anuz sicken scent. I heard her chuckle, I turned around but didn't see her.

"Where are you Anuz" I yelled

My voice said darker and...eviler than it was normally. I didn't care the only thing I wanted to do is kill Anuz, I heard her chuckle again, I swung my tail to only hit a cave forming. I let out a hiss in annoyance

"What's the matter Atemu lost you vampire ability" she said

I looked around, damn it that bitch was throwing off her voice. I continue to walk around in the cave, ready for my chance to strike.

"Why don't you show yourself Anuz, I'm sure we can play this little game of tag better" I said

"...You know Atemu how long has it been since we known each other" she said

"For as long as I've been a vampire" I said

"Haven't you ever thought how your uncle found the perfect poison to could kill anyone" she said

"What's your point" I hissed

"Hmm he was a man that was next in line for a throne and I was a vampiress needing a mate" she answered

"You...you were the one that gave the vampire blood to him" I said

"Correct it was my blood that took your human life and gave you an eternal one. I knew you only were going to live another twenty years at the most, so why not turn you into a vampire so you could be all mine and mine alone" she said

I punch a cave wall making it fall into tiny rocks. I growled louder this time

"You stupid bitch you took everything I had my life, my country, you even killed my cousin" I said

"But I did it all for you" she whispered

Then I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder, I let out a pain shoulder Anuz had just bitten me. I swiftly span around and kicked her, she flew and landed on her feet, her light violet wings were out and her nails were sharp. She licked some of the blood from her lips, she chuckled and smiled at me.

"Wow your blood even taste better then Yugi" she said

I ran at her and punched her in the face. She fell then quickly got up swiped her claws at me, I grabbed her wrist and crushed it. She cried and kicked me off then flew away. I flew after her, I got above her and grabbed her then threw her down into a pool of water. I smirked and went down into the water. I saw Anuz started to swim up towards the surface but, I quickly grabbed her leg and pulled her back down. I tore off her left arm, she let out a yell in delicious cry of pain. The crimson liquid started to color the water in deep red. This…her pain wasn't enough I wanted Anuz to suffer, just like I had. She tried to swim away again but I only ripped off her right leg, she let out another wonderful scream, she swam up to the surface. She gasped for air I came up right next to her, an evil smirk was on my face revealing my sharp fangs. She stared at me horrified

"Please Atemu I'm sorry please don't kill me" she said

I grabbed her right arm and smiled evilly

"Too late for apologies" I said

I ripped off the limb and she let out another beautiful yell. I dragged her out of the water, she tried to fight but I only kicked her in the face. She let out a cry as I stabbed her with my tail. I smirked yes, I wanted her to feel every single pain I have felt my whole entire immortal life. Then I grabbed her wings and ripped them. She let out a painful scream and looked at me.

"Please Yami…I sorry I don't want to die" she said

"Neither did I" I said

I let out one last cry only to be silenced as I ripped her head off then I smiled. But this…it still wasn't enough, I…I wanted more. I threw the lifeless body into the pool and started to rip it apart, the blood started to flow into the pool. I laughed and continued to rip apart the body of Anuz, until it didn't even look like a body anymore. I let out another laugh, her blood made a perfect bathwater, I washed myself with the crimson liquid then I got out of the water. The bloody water stick to my body, I looked at the pool and started to chuckle then the chuckled turn to a full evil laughter, I don't know what was so funny but I just had to laugh. I stopped laughing when I heard someone groaned in pain, I turned my head and smirked. There was another person for me to kill. I speared out my wings and went towards my next pray.

===end of part 35===

Hikira: 0___0

Dark & Cat: DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD

Hikira: wow where the hell did that come from aibou

Cat: idk I was listening to 'Monster' and I thought of that

Dark: if anyone wants to see what Yami true form looks like just go to photobukect and search for Demon Atemu

Hikira: tbc

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	36. Chapter 36

===Yugi pov===

I heard evil laughter ring though out the darkness. I blinked a couple of times. What happen and where am I. The last thing that I remember was Anuz torturing me with the dagger. She had stopped all of a sudden and smirked, she reached up and cupped my chin.

"He is here for you Yugi" she said

I didn't say anything, I was in too much pain. Anuz forced me to look into her eyes and her smirked widen even more.

"Yugi look deep into my eyes" she said

I did, she chuckled and chanted something. My body suddenly felt like it had a mind of its own

"You will listen to my commands" she said

"I will listen to your commands" I said

"You will do what I command you to do" she said

"I will do what you command me to do" I said

"And when I say kill yourself, you will do it" she said

"Yes my mistress" I said

She disappeared and Atemu found me, he broke the chains and treated some of my wounds. I remember cutting my wrist and Atemu kissing Anuz, Atemu stabbed her then he carried me and rushed to find a place to hide. Then Anuz pushed Atemu down a dark whole and I…

I slowly moved my hand toward my stomach first I brushed against the millennium puzzle then I felt the hole there in the middle of my stomach, some blood was flowing out of me. But, shouldn't I be dyeing then it hit me, Atemu's blood, the three drops of vampire blood was keeping me alive…but for how long. I heard silent footsteps coming towards me, I looked at the person and gasp. It was Atemu but, he looked like a demonic monster. He smirked evilly and he was covered in blood and there was a cut that looked like an eye in the middle of his forehead. I wanted to be afraid but I couldn't even if Atemu was a monster I still love him and I will never be afraid of him anymore. He slowly walked up to me and pulled me up by my hair, I let out a small whimper. He pulled me up so my toes barely touched the ground.

"What do we have here a little injured boy" he said

His voice he sounds evil and frightening. I shivered, ice was slowly going down my spine. I stare Atemu in his eyes, they were blazing red almost like wild fire, and they held no emotion what so ever only anger and hate. He moved over to my neck and started to like some of my blood, I shivered slightly. I breathed slowly trying to keep my heart beat steady, Atemu chuckled and he stabbed me with his tale. I let out a loud scream in pain and whimper.

"Cry for me little boy, I wanna hear those screams again" he said

"I'm not afraid I'm not afraid I am not afraid" I said

"You do not fear me boy" he said

I looked at him and gently cupped his face with my hands then I smiled, he looked at me confused.

"Atemu don't you remember it's me Yugi, your aibou" I said

"My aibou…Yugi…my aibou" he said

"Atemu I love you" I said softly

He eyes widen and he let go of me. I dropped to my knees, Atemu stepped back and looked at his hands. He looked terrified, he slowly changed back to the Atemu he looked. No claws, no demonic look, just the way he normally looked. He looked at me and it look like he wanted to cry but, couldn't.

"Oh god Yugi I killed her I killed Anuz" he said

"Atemu its ok you didn't have much of a choice" I said

"But I almost killed you Yugi. Weren't you afraid? Weren't you terrified" he asked

"No I wasn't, I knew you would not kill me Atemu" I said

"Aibou" he said

He hugged me and I hugged him back. Tears slowly fell from my eyes, if he couldn't cry then I will shed his tears for him.

"Aibou I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what happed" he said

"It's ok Atemu I'm fin-

I started to cough up blood, it suddenly started to get colder and things started spinning. The vampire's blood ran out.

"Yugi Yugi stay with me" Atemu yelled

After he yelled one of the cave forming fell then another followed by another. Atemu picked me up and started to run, things started to go slower and somehow darker. Atemu managed to get outside of the cave right before it collapsed on us. He slide down on the ground and looked at me. I coughed up more blood and it was getting harder to breath. Atemu cupped my face and held me tighter

"Yugi" he said

"Cc-channge mm-ee" I said weakly

His eyes widen in fear then he shook his head

"No I won't do that Yugi, I won't turn you into a vampire" he said

"P-llease" I said

I looked at Atemu and reached out for his face. I couldn't reach him so he held my hand, I smiled and Atemu sighed

"Aibou are you sure" he said

I weakly nodded my head and he sighed again. He let go of my hand and gently placed it over the millennium puzzle. He let out his wings and made a make shift shade then he brought his wrist up to his lips and bit it roughly. The blood started to follow out. Atemu brought it up to my lips slowly

"Drink this Yugi" he said

I started to drink his blood, it was so bitter and strange I can't label how weird Atemu's blood tasted.

"My blood will end your human life Yugi and will give you an immortal one like mine" he said

Then I felt pain rush throughout my body. I felt my wounds closing like this were being stitched together with hot wires. I let out a painful scream and turned my head away. Atemu looked at me worried.

"Please Yugi this is the only way" he said

"Atemu it hurts please no more" I begged

"It will hurt Yugi but, it will all be over soon" he said

He forced me to drink the blood again, I felt the bones re growing on my spine, I closed my eyes and forced myself to drink more blood. Then I felt my some of my organs re growing, it hurt like hell it felt like slowly having them put in with burning hot needles. I cried and Atemu hugged me closer, he looked deeply worried for me this must be harder for him then it is for me. Finally I couldn't stand the pain it was just too much. I pushed Atemu's arm away

"No more" I cried

"Just a little more aibou just a few more drinks and you will be done" he said

"Atemu I beg of you, I can't take it anymore it hurt" I said

"Here this might help" he said

Atemu brought his wrist back up to his lips again and drink a few gulps of his blood. He slowly sat me up and kissed me gently. He poured his blood into my mouth making me drink it all, it tasted a bit better when Atemu was kissing me. He broke the kiss and looked at me, I smiled at him I felt my heart beat started to beat slower and slower. My eyes started getting heavy and I felt really tired, my heart beat started getting slower until…it beat for the last time.

"At-temu" I said

The last thing I saw before I fell into the darkness was Atemu's soft smile.

"Don't leave me alright aibou" he said

I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness of my sleep.

===end of part 36===

Cat: tbc

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	37. Chapter 37

===Cat pov===

It has been three months since Yami came back with an injured Yugi, from what he told us Yugi should be turning into a vampire soon. But, it has been taking longer than it did for me and Danny. It only took us a day to change into the dark creatures of the night but I am not so sure how long it will take for Yugi. Dark told me that when a human is changing into a vampire it is called "Dark Slumber" it usually will take a few days for someone to wake up from it but, it has been three long and painful months I began to worry if Yugi would ever wake up.

Everyone except Yami and was in the lounge Joey and Caleb were playing duel monster. Alfie, Seto and Danny were watching them. Dark was snuggling Hikira while Hikira was sowing a new dress. Ryou and Malik were playing chess, Marik was watching them and Bakura was out getting a meal for the vampires. I looked over at Isis as she was reading her tarot cards, I sighed deeply Dark looked over at me with a worried look.

"You ok Cat" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm kind of worried about Yugi and Yami "I said

"You shouldn't be worried about them Cat" Seto said

"I know but…" I said

"Would you like to me to go check on them" Seto asked

"Please" I asked

He nodded and got up and left the room, I got up from my seat and walked over to where Dark and Hikira were, I knelt down and rested my head on Dark's lap.

"So Yugi is asleep right" Joey asked

"Correct" Bakura said

"What happens if Yugi never wakes up" he asked

"He dies" Alfie said

"Alfie" Danny whined

"What I'm just telling the truth, not everyone can become a vampire" he said

"Is that why you were worried about changing me Alfie" Danny asked

"Yes, Dark had a tougher time deciding if she wanted to change you Cat" he said

"But how do you know for sure someone can become a vampire" Ryou asked

"We don't, unless we change the person ourselves and sees what happens" Bakura answered

I looked up and Dark and she smiled softly and brushed my hair. Joey placed his cards down and grabbed his head.

"Damn it, if only I was here to protect Yugi" Joey said

"Even if you were here Joseph you would have been killed by Anuz" Isis said

Joey looked at Isis with curious eyes.

"Hey you said that you can see the future right" he asked

"Correct" she answered

"Then can you tell us if Yugi makes it" he asked

She closed her eyes and placed the last card on her table then she sighed deeply sighed deeply.

"I am sorry but my vision are limited, I cannot tell if Yugi will make it or not" she said

"Since when have your visions been limited" Marik asked

"Since I had left the circus" she said

"Then I guess all we have to do is wait and see what happens" Malik said

===Yami pov===

I heard a knock on the door, I slowly looked at the door then at my aibou then got up and answer the door. It was Seto

"What is it Seto" I asked

"Cat asked me to check on you both" he said

"We are fine" I said dully

"Can I talk to you for a minute" he asked

I looked back at my aibou, Seto sighed heavily.

"It's been three months a couple of minutes won't kill you" he said

I looked back at Seto and walked out of the room then closed the door be hide me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at my cousin.

"What did you want to talk about" I asked with slight annoyance

"Look Atemu maybe you should accept that he is dead" he said

My eyes widen in shock, how dare he make me think my aibou had died.

"What never I know it in my heart that Yugi will wake up from the dark slumber…he just needs sometime" I said

"Atemu he was injure badly almost to point of death also he was a vampire hunter" he said

"Seto what are you trying to say" I asked

"He was born to fight vampires I doubt that he can become a one" he said

I looked at the door, it was a red wood door polished to the point where it could show a person's reflection the door had a golden handle to it. I took in a deep breath and sighed

"Seto how did it take us to wake up from the dark slumber" I asked

"About five months from what Bakura told us" he said

"Then please wait more if this time by next year Yugi is not awake then....I will accept he died" I said

"I'm sorry Atemu" he said

"It wasn't your fault" I said

"I know but, I had thought Yugi has poisoned you and I lost it. I thought I was going to lose the only family I had left" he said

"It's ok Seto, I forgive you" I said

He smiled softly then so did I

"Bakura is coming back with some meals, you should try to eat something you look like a corpse" he joked

I didn't say anything, I opened the door and walked back into the room, closing the door be hide me. I looked at the sight before me. Yugi lay on a grey stone table, surrounding him were dozens of alit white candles. I slowly walked over to Yugi being careful not to knock over a candle. I looked down at him, he was wrapped in whitest silk sheet part of his chest was exposed reveling the pale unmarked skin. Red rose petals were carefully placed around and on his body. His skin was pale but not so much that it made him looked like he had left for the after life there was still some color. I touched his lips, they felt soft yet cold. I sighed again and slowly sat down at his side. Staring at him, it was strange but he almost looked like he had just fallen asleep just a few moments, I smiled slowly yes Yugi was sleeping for a short while then he would wake up and I would see those lovely innocent eyes of his. I moved over so that my lips were not far from his.

"Please Yugi wake up aibou my love" I said

Then my lip gently brushed his in a gentle kiss.

===end of part 38===

Dark: TBC

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	38. Chapter 38

===Yami pov===

It s been two thousand years since the incident with Anuz. Turns out that Anuz was responsible for all those murders in the different villages. Guess that was one good thing about killing her.

Time has changed dramatically, being a vampire can have its ups and downs. I got to experience a lot of historical events. I watched Martin Luther post his thoughts on the church door. I've seen all of Shakespeare plays. I've heard the great Beethoven music. I even watch De Vinci paint the Mona Lisa. I sailed to the Americas on the May Flower and witness their first thanksgiving. I fought during the Civil War luckily survived it too bullets hurt but they couldn't kill me. I was there when Abraham Lincoln was assassinated in the Ford's theater. I was there during the attack of the world trade center hell I was in the building when it was falling. And I was there when Obama was elected president of the United States of America. But the existence of vampires is still known to the human world but, we have become no more that a book of fiction.

As for everyone in the mansion we all went our separate way. Malik, Ryou, Hikira, Isis, and Caleb died from old age, while Joey and Marik became vampire. From what Isis told us they would be reincarnated one day and come back to their loved ones. Last of what I heard from my cousin Seto, he became the CEO of a company in Japan called Kaiba Corp. Marik and Bakura are somewhere around the world stealing any kind of treasure, once a thief always a thief as they say. Cat, Dark, Danny and Alfie searched everywhere for the reincarnated loved but so far no luck.

As for me, I live in a mansion in L.A it's the designed as same one from the movie Iron Man of course I add a few changes to it. I own a museum filled with historical items I've collected over time. Hey just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I miss out of the important stuff. I was driving back to my home in my black 2009 Mazda, one thing that the human invented that I actually liked was the car. The sound of the engine roaring to life, it's just so thrilling. I have managed to collect several different types of cars throughout time.

I parked the car in the garage, I turned the car off and grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the passenger's seat. I brought the flowers to my nose and let the scent in then got out.

/I wonder if…Yugi would like these/I thought

I thought about it for a second he would be still sleeping I sighed heavily and I walked over to garden. I saw Yugi sleeping on a stone bench wrapped in a blanket of lavender silk He was surround in dozens of different flower. I smiled slightly, I walked over to him and knelt down

"Aibou wake up" I said

He opened his eyes, their color was a mix between crimson and violet almost like a light magenta color. He sat up a stretched then looked at me, he smiled revealing two small white fangs.

"Welcome home Atemu" he said

"Happy two thousandth birthday" I said

I gave him the flowers and he smelled them then smiled. He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Thank you Atemu they are beautiful" he said

"I was hoping to get you red rose but, they ran out so I brought you lilies" I said

"I still love them" he said

I sat down and he sniffed the flower again. Yugi turned around to watch the sun set, strangely enough Yugi had the same ability to walk in the same as I did. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and placed my head on the crook of his neck.

"Mmm they smell really nice" he said

"They do, but you smell better" I said

Then I started to nibble his neck, he started to giggle and tried to push me away but I wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Atemu stop it" he giggled

"Come on Yugi you like it" I chuckled

"Atemu the flowers" he complained

"Alright fine" I whined

We got up and went inside, Yugi walked over to the kitchen and got out a vase. I stared at the smaller vampire. He was so beautiful, it wasn't hard to believe he was a vampire. His skin was pale like a finely crafted porcelain doll, his body was very slender and petit. Yugi didn't change too much but, he looked ever more beautiful after he woke up from the dark slumber. Yugi placed the flowers in the vase and looked at me.

"What are you looking at" he asked

"Just the beautiful person in front of me" I said

"Such a flirt" he chuckled

I chuckled and walked behind him, I wrapped my arms around his small waist and kissed his neck. Yugi let out a moan and clutched my arm.

"Oh Atemu I finished developing those photo from Egypt" he said

"Really" I said

"Yup they are in the gallery" he said

I nodded and walked upstairs our art gallery, I open the door and saw a large room with a bunch of painting or photos most of which were either me, Yugi, or random. I walked over to where the photo was and I saw the black frame picture. It was me wearing a long trench coat, my hand was placed on a lone pillar in Egypt, and I was glazing up. On the bottom of the picture was the title it said "And the pharaoh returns" I smiled then I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Do you like it" Yugi asked

I turned around and kissed him passionately. Yugi wrapped his arm around my neck pulling me more into the kiss. I broke the kiss and glazed into his eyes.

"Of course I love it" I said

"I still don't get how vampire can appear on photographs and films yet not in mirrors" he said

"I think it's something with the technology" I said

"Maybe your right" he said

I started to kiss Yugi neck again and he let out a small moan. I let me fangs out and kissed his weak spot.

"Atemu please" he moaned

Then I sunk my fangs into his flesh and started to drink his sweet blood. He let out a moan and tugged my clothes, after a few minutes I broke away from his neck and licked away some of the blood on my lips. Then I started to lick at the healing wounds making sure they healed completely. Yugi let out another moan and I looked at him.

"Mmm I still love it when you bite me" he said

I chuckled and started to kiss his neck again, Yugi let out another moan. I chuckled again and moved towards his ear.

"How about we do more in bedroom" I said

"Atemu I don't know, you might hurt me" he said playfully

I chuckled and kissed him his lips gently. I picked him like a bride and walked towards the bedroom.

"Don't be afraid my aibou" I said

===the end?===

Yami: what you do you the end???

Cat: hmmm you guys have to just wait and see

Yugi: you have something planned don't you

Dark: maybe

Hikira: maybe not

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	39. Chapter 39

===Yugi pov===

It has been two thousand years since I became a vampire, I am kind of different from the other vampires I can also walk in the sun like Atemu, my fangs are a bit smaller than everyone else, and I have the smallest god damn wings there has ever been. I swear I can't even get off the ground with these things. But, I think it's really cool to be a vampire there a lot stuff to experience over the course of time, and one thing that I really like about being a vampire is the invention of cameras. What's really nice about cameras is they take pictures and those pictures stay the same over time just like a vampire. I had taken pictures of many different things, some even had Atemu in them. I still am trying to figure out why vampires appear on cameras and films yet not in mirrors.

Me and Atemu were in bed, shirt less. I was sitting in between lap, his arms around my waist tightly. He kissed my neck again and again looking for my weak spot then I let out a small moan, he found it. I looked over to the digital clock on the night stand it was thirty minutes pass midnight.

"Oh Atemu it's almost time" I moaned

"They can wait a little longer for us, for now I want to pleasure you" he said

He kissed my neck again this time nibbling my weak spot, I moaned and arched my back a little I always hated when he did that. Then his hand went down to my groin and started rubbing it through my jeans. I let out a soft moan.

"At-temu we haven't seen them for a long time" I cried

"I know but you're so cute I just want to pleasure you over and over again, I want you to hear those beautiful moans" he said

He kissed me again then grabbed me roughly, I let out a loud moan and arched my back. Atemu moved over to my ears and nibbled it a little.

"Let them out" he asked

"No" I whined

"Come on they are really cute" he said

"They are not, my wings are too small" I said

He chuckled then his free hand traveled around my chest and began to rub my nipple, I let out another moan and squirmed a little. Then he licked my spine slowly I cried and slowly let out my wings. Their wing span was about three feet, their color was a light purple color. Atemu chuckled and nibbled on my wings.

"So cute aibou" he said

"Shut up, I am waiting for them to grow" I said

"Aibou it's been years, they would have grown now" he said

/Bastard/ I thought

I turned towards him and kissed the base of his neck, he let out a purr like moan

"Atemu" I said

I started working my way up, kissing his neck occasionally taking a little nibbled. Atemu moan and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You are sexy Atemu" I said

"Aibou" he moaned

"Oh pharaoh please, I need you" I moaned

"Aibou let me pleasure you" he moaned

"Please" I said

Then I bit him and he let go, I bit him hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to hurt him I guess you can say it was a pinch. I rushed over to the computer room and turned it on. Atemu appear next to me a minute late, he was wiping his blood with a towel, he glared at me and I chuckled lightly

"You didn't have to bite me" he said

"I know but, I wouldn't have got you off me unless I didn't" I said

"And I got too excited" he whined

"Why don't you just jack off in the bathroom" I joked

Atemu sighed and left the room then came back with a black shirt on. The computer finally warm up and I turned on the web cam, microphone, and the speakers. I logged into oovoo (idk how it work ok) and clicked onto the main chat room, five windows popped up. One window had Cat and Dark, the other was Danny and Alfie, then Seto, then me and Atemu, and Finally Marik and Bakura.

"YOU STUPID THIEF IF YOU WEREN'T HALF WAY AROUND THE WORLD I WOULD SO KICK YOUR ASS" Dark yelled

"YOU JUST WON'T COME AND FIND ME BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU'LL LOSE TO ME" Bakura yelled

"How long have then been at this" Atemu asked Seto

"They've been at it for awhile" he said

I sighed and grabbed the microphone, I put it against the speaker and it made that really annoying sound. Bakura and Dark fall out of their chairs when they heard the sound. They got up and started glaring at their screens.

"There are you two done" I asked

"That hurt" Dark hissed

"Gezz you know it hurts worse for us remember" Bakura said

"Then don't fight" I said

"Hey Yami long time no see, you too Yugi" Cat said

"Hey Cat, where are you guys this time" Atemu asked

"We're are somewhere in China" Dark said

"That's cool me and Alfie are in London" Danny said

"Somewhere in Africa" Marik said

"That's pretty awesome, you guys are taking lots of pictures" I asked

"Of course" Alfie said

"Hey Yugi" a boy said

I looked over to Seto's window and I saw my best friend Joey, his eyes were a crimson color and his skin was a little pale. He walked up and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey Joey, how everything been" I asked

"Good Mokuba been kind of handful" he said

Then a teenage boy jumped onto Joey and smiled. The boy was about twelve or thirteen, his eyes color were kind of like violet with the mix of crimson, his hair was jet black and past his shoulders. He is a young vampire his about 65 years old, Seto and Joey found him after the atomic bomb attack on Nagasaki. Luckily they found him almost untouched by any of the radiation poisoning but sadly was close to death. So they asked Mokuba during his last minutes alive if he wanted to become one of us and he said yes.

"Hey guys" he said

"Hey Mokuba glade to see you, are you giving Seto and Joey are hard time" Bakura asked

"Sometimes, so have you guys found your lost lover" he asked

"So far no luck" Danny said

"It's ok Danny I'm sure they are somewhere" I said

"So Seto how is everything at Kaiba corp." Marik asked

"Good, why" he asked

"America been going though bad economy so I thought it would be affecting your company" Marik said

"No kaiba corp. productions are all in Japan, Americans have to order our products online" he said

"What about you guys, is the museum doing ok" Joey asked us

"We are doing good the museum is doing pretty well for the rough economy" Atemu said

"Hey did you guys read that 'Twilight' books" Cat said

"Oh god not that book" Alfie said

"Gezz I know vampires become nothing but fictions to humans but 'shining like diamonds' it just screams out gay" Bakura said

"Vampires are still fiction to most humans you can t really blame them for being a little creative" Danny said

"I know but still gezz can't humans be a little more creative then that" Bakura said

"What about that one boy who killed his girlfriend parent's then drink they blood because he thought he was a vampire" Mokuba said

"I think that would just be a mental disorder" Cat said

"Great back when I was living there was no such thing as mental disorder if you killed it just meant that you were either trying to steal something or protect someone" Bakura said

"That's a thief for you" Atemu said

"How and nice to see Yugi's little wings out" Marik chuckled

My eyes widen and I quickly put away my wings and looked away.

"Man it's no fair even Mokuba has bigger wings than me" I said

"It's not your fault Yugi" Danny said

"Yeah it's Atemu's" I chuckled

Everyone laughed heavily and Atemu pouted then I let out a yawn, everyone looked at me.

"Oh sorry guys I'm just a little tried" I said

"Why don't you go get some sleep aibou" Atemu said

I nodded and said goodbye to everyone then headed off to bed.

===Atemu pov===

I watched Yugi leave the room then looked back at the computer screen.

"So what's up with Yugi he looks tried and I didn't think it was possible for vampires to look tired" Joey asked

"I don't know lately he has been sleeping longer" I said

"Isn't that normal I mean there are sometimes where i sleep in and don't want to wake up" Mokuba said

"It is normal even for a vampire but this has been happening for a couple weeks now and he hasn't been eating his meals as usual" I said

"Maybe Yugi might be getting sick" Cat said

"I'm not even sure that is possible" Danny said

"I'm worried about him now, maybe we have been doing it too much" I said

"So the pharaoh has been fucking like rabbits" Bakura laughed

"This is why I am going to kick your ass" Dark said

"Don't you two start" I said

"Anyway why don't you go to Yugi and stay by his side, I'm sure he needs his love with him" Seto said

"Alright as they say now ttyl" I said

I shut off the computer and went over to the bedroom, where I saw Yugi sleeping in the middle of the bed he had the blankets wrapped around his small cute body. I smiled and slowly removed the blankets then I let out my wings. I got into bed and he moved over so that Yugi was sleeping on my chest.

"Took you long enough" he said

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's ok" he said

"Have you been feeling alright aibou" I asked

"Yes, why do you ask" he said

"No reason" I said

I wrapped my wings around us, Yugi snuggled into my chest and sighed happily. Then we both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

===end of part 39===

Cat: mwahaha did you guys think I really ended this series

Yami: I almost did but then again knowing you, you won't end something that easily

Cat: X3

Hikira: thanks to everyone who was waiting for the update *bows*

Cat: yes thank you so much *bow*

Yugi: so what are you planning now?

Cat: you guys will have to wait and see

Dark: and there goes your evil side

Cat: mwahahah I am evil I am truly evil XD

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	40. Chapter 40

===Yugi pov===

The next day I drove over to the museum that Atemu works at, he had forgotten to take his lunch with him and he tends to get a little cranky if he doesn't have his three meals a day. I decide wear a purple tank top with a pair of jeans and sneakers, since the weather was pretty warm for today. It's really nice here in L.A, the weather is always warm and there are hardly any raining days, the only bad part to living in a city so big is mirrors. Atemu and me don't really like going around L.A a lot because there are a lot of reflecting items and since neither of us have a reflection…well you get the point. I parked the car and got out, I walked inside a large building where I was greeted by the women that workers at the front desk.

"Hello Yugi" she said

"Hey Naomi" I said

Naomi had chocolate brown hair with a few reddish highlights, her eye color was light hazel, she had just turned twenty five years old. Naomi has been working in the museum for three years and has the suspicion that me and Atemu are vampire sadly she couldn't really prove it. Just a couple weeks ago Naomi had put garlic in Atemu's desk but, it did nothing to Atemu then just last he accidently slipped holy water on me which didn't do anything. So she give up and trying to find us out poor girl, sometime I feel bad for her.

"Bringing Yami his lunch again" she asked

"Yeah, I keep telling him to remember to take his lunch" I said

I showed her a takeout box, good thing she didn't know that the box was empty

"So how are things going here" I said

"Mondays are the worst, there's hardly anyone here" she complained

"Don't worry it's barely noon I'm sure people will stop by" I said

"Yeah that's when gas prices are gonna go down" she said

I chuckled and waved bye to her, I headed to the back towards Atemu's office. I knocked on the door then open, I saw Atemu working on some paper work. He looked up and smiled, I smiled at him then I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Atemu, forgot something" I said

I showed him a black flask and he smiled shyly at me.

"Thank you so muck aibou, I was getting pretty hungry" he said

"I keep telling you remember to take thing" I said

"I am sorry, it's just that I was rushing this morning" he said

"And you didn't bother saying goodbye to me" I said

"You were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up" he explained

I sighed heavily and handed Atemu the flask then I sat on one of the office chairs. He opened the flask and took a quick drink out of it, I placed the box in front of him and he chuckled

"So how's Naomi doing so far" he asked

"She bored out her mind, you know how Mondays are" I said

"I should really ask the schools to start visiting the museum more" I said

"Well with those 'Night at the museum' movies out I'm sure people will start visiting more" I said

He smiled at me and took another drink

"We are also getting a new exhibit in soon" he said

"Really" I asked

"Yes, they will be displayed in six months" he said

"Let me see" I said

I went behind the desk and started looking through the papers, they said we would be hold the exhibits of Da Vinci inventions. I smiled happily Da Vinci was a really interesting man, he thought up so many inventions and I loved his art work. Actually to be honest, I had helped Da Vinci with one of his inventions, the Da Vinci glider.

"This is really great" I said

Atemu pulled me down on his lap and started nuzzling me neck, I chuckled lightly.

"I knew you would be happy about the exhibit" he said

"I really miss Da Vinci, he was suck a great guy" I said

"What about me" he asked

"You, you are a greater person" I said

He chuckled softly and started kissing my neck, I shivered when Atemu kissed my weak spot. Then he started licking my neck, I knew he wanted to drink some of my blood. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it, insuring him it was alright. He licked my neck once more then sunk his teeth into my neck, I moaned loudly and arched my back. I felt Atemu take a gulp of my blood then he stop, I looked at him as he removed his mouth from my neck.

"What's wrong" I asked

"Your blood, it tastes…odd" he said

"What do you mean" I asked

"Well, your blood taste the same but, it just seems well off somehow" he said

"I guess that's because I haven't eaten anything for awhile" I said

"When was the last time you had your last meal" he asked

"Don't get mad at me…three weeks" I said

"THREE WEEKS" he yelled

"Shhh Naomi is going to hear you" I said

"Yugi, please go home and drink some blood" he said

"Yami I am fine" I said

"No you are not, I can tell please go home aibou" he said

"But" I said

"Please aibou" he said

"Alright but, I saw in the papers you got a new display of photos in the gallery" I said

"No Yugi, you need your rest" he said

"Please Atemu" I said

I gave him the puss in boot eyes, when me and Atemu first saw Shrek 2 he fell for the puss in boots eyes good thing I have master it. Atemu looked away but I would follow where ever his eyes went. He should be cracking in three…two..

"Alright fine, you can look at the photos" he said

"Oh thank you so much Atemu" I said

"Check them out, I'll follow you in a minute then take you home" he said

I nodded and left the room, I headed over towards the gallery which was in the west wing of the museum. I got there and looked around, the room was quite large with white walls with black framed photos hanging on it. The flooring of the room was a hard wood floor, good thing we had remolded some of the museums floor so that it wouldn't show reflections. I found the new photos hanging on the right side of the room, they were some that I taken during the late 1600's. I smiled happily at the photo, it was a shot of the city of New York. I gently touched the black frame. Then I felt a pain shot through my whole body, like I had been struck with lighting. All of a sudden something had knocked me flat on my back, then I felt pain in my lower stomach I moved my hand over my stomach. The pain was getting worse and worse, it felt as if I was being crushed and torn apart at the same time and it was spreading like wild fire. It was then I started to vomit up blood, the pain was getting so bad that I couldn't stand it, I let out a horrible cry in pain. I vomited up more blood and I began to gasp for breath, Atemu was by my side in moments. He gently held me and looked at me with worried eyes

"Yugi what's wrong" he said

"Mmy body it hurt's" i said

"Hang on Yugi" he said

I cough up more blood, this pain it hurt so much it was so hard to bear. It feels like I am being burned, crushed and pulled limb by limb. I closed my eyes and tried to melt into Atemu's strong arms so I could block out the pain but, it didn't work then pain kept on getting worse and worse until I was blacking out. I felt he picked me up and mumble something to Naomi, and then I felt everything rushing by us then he placed me on something soft. I opened my eyes to see that we were in our bed room and I was laying on the bed. Atemu looked at me worried, I vomit up a small amount of blood and Atemu wiped it off with his shirt.

"Yugi" he said softly

I gasped for breath, could it be I was poison just like Atemu had been. Atemu kissed my lips gently and I weakly kissed him back. It was then I started to feel something warm deep inside of me, it felt king of bubbly and good I concentrated on that warm feeling so the pain didn't feel so bad. Until I fell into a gentle sleep.

===end of part 40===

Cat: tbc

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	41. Chapter 41

===Yami pov===

It's been a three painful weeks since my aibou had fallen ill, I tried to understand how he had gotten sick. It doesn't seem like he was poisoned, so why is he sick. I told the others what happen so Cat, Dark, Danny, and Alfie came over to take a look a Yugi.

It was late night, we were in the bedroom, Yugi was curled up in a ball crimson dotted and stained the dove white sheets, his breath was labor and his skin looked paler. I touched Yugi forehead and he slightly open his eyes, he whimper and tried to sit up but I gently pushed him back down.

"Yami my body" he cried

"I know, aibou it hurts" I said

He closed his eyes then he moved over to the trash can and vomited up more blood. I quickly wiped it off his lips with a tissue then set him back down, I tucked him in. He slowly fell into painful sleep, I looked at the others and they looked back at me. Cat looked like she wanted to cry at the painful sight. Danny looked at me with confusing eyes, Dark and Alfie study Yugi with concern eyes.

"What do you guys think" I asked

"I think it will be best if discuss this in another room" Alfie said

I nodded and gave my aibou a kiss on the forehead. We left the room and went over to the den. The room was large and had a great view that over looked the city, I sat down on the C shaped coffee colored couch. I sighed heavily as everyone sat down, I looked at them worried.

"What are your guy's thoughts" I asked

"At first I thought Yugi was poisoned just like you were but, after getting a closer look I say it's something else" Alfie said

"I know that but, what do you guys think" I said

"I think I might know" Dark said softly

I looked at her, she looked at me back. She looked like she didn't want to tell but, she had too.

"I think he is dyeing" she said

"No, my aibou can't be" I said

"Yami don't you remember, he is part vampire hunter" she said

"But, he has lived for two thousand years. Why now" I said

"Maybe it's just time for him to…" she said

I heavily sighed and place my forehead in my hands, Yugi my little aibou was in pain and he might be…nearing death. Damn it I don't want to lose my aibou again, I wouldn't know what to do without him. Cat got up from her spot and sat next to me, she gently hugged me trying her best to comfort me but to no avail. Then all of a sudden the door bell ranged and I looked up. Danny sighed and got up

"Do you want me to get it Yami" he asked

"No I'll get it, I bet it's just some sells man trying to sell sham wow" I said

I went over to the door and open it. I saw a man with jet black hair, his hair was short but, his bangs were long enough to frame his face. And he had crimson red eyes, a familiar color to me. He wore the same clothes as a doctor would, long black sleeved turtle neck with vanilla colored pants and a long white doctor's coat. He was also wearing slimed black framed glasses and he carried a pretty large black brief case. He looked at me and smiled

"Can I help you" I asked

"Are you let see ah yes Yami Mutou" he asked

"Yes" I answered

"I am Doctor Akula, I heard your husband has been having problems" he said

"I doubt you can help him" I said

I was about to close the door until he placed his foot in the way, he pulled out a card and handed it to me.

"But I'm the only one who know what's wrong with him" he said

I looked at the card, it was a white business card with palace script red font above the words was a small black bat. My eyes widen as I read the words.

'Doctor Akula vampire doctor, even the immortals need a doctor'

I looked up at him questionably, he smiled gently and pushed the bridge of his glasses.

"How do I know you're not a fake" I asked

"Well I don't have a mirror with me but, I think my Iphone should do the trick" he said

He reached into his pocket and got out an Iphone, he put the sliver part facing me. Sure it's not a mirror but, it still gives off a reflection and right now there was no reflection. The doctor waved his hand up and down in front of the sliver reflection there was no reflection, I nodded my head and opened the door for him.

"Come in" I said

"Thank you, so where is your husband" he asked

"In our bedroom" I said

We passed by the living room and everyone became aware of the guest, they were on edge and looked at me. I nodded to them and they sat down. Me and the doctor went upstairs to the bedroom, Yugi was still curled up in a ball, hugging the sheets close to him.

"Can you please wake him up, I need to ask him few questions and do a test" he said

I nodded and shook Yugi shoulders gently, his eye flutter opened and looked at me slightly annoyed.

"Aibou a…doctor is here to see you" I said

"Ok" he said

I helped him sat up then I sat next to him, Yugi rested his head on the crook of me neck. He was breathing heavily and shaking, the doctor quickly put on some latex gloves then took out a file from his brief case and took out a pen. He kneeled in front of Yugi and opened his right eye and looked at it. He made a quick note on the file, the he placed two fingers on Yugi's neck and looked at his watch. After a few minutes he removed his fingers and made another note on the file.

"Yugi how are you feeling" he asked

"My body, is in a great deal of pain" Yugi whimper

"Ok, when did your stomach started hurting" he asked

"Three weeks ago" I answered

"Hm interesting" he said

He wrote something down onto the file, and looked at Yugi with curious eyes.

"Yugi, can you make your wings come out" he asked

"No" he whined

"Is it necessary" I asked

"Yes, I must know as much about Yugi's body" he said

"Aibou, it will just be for a little bit" I said

Yugi moaned in pain and slowly let out his wings, the doctor chuckled lightly and I glared at him.

"Forgive me it's just that, I never seen wings this small" he chuckled

"Just kill me" Yugi cried

"Don't worry Yugi, I am not laughing at you" he said

The doctor carefully looked at the wings, folding them back and forth and moving them around. I growled as he took his sweet time touching my aibou's wings. He chuckled again and made a quick note.

"Alright Yugi, I need you to say aww" he said

Yugi opened his mouth and the doctor quickly looked at his fangs. The doctor examined for a few minutes and wrote some things down, he reached into his brief case and took out an injection needle.

"Ok Yugi, I am going to draw a little bit of blood from you" he said

I slowly nodded my head and rolled up Yugi's sleeve for him, the doctor carefully stuck the needle in my aibou's arm and drew blood. He took the needle out and I licked my aibou's wounds as it slowly closed up.

"Why do you need Yugi's blood" I asked

"It's to make sure I am correct about Yugi, I am going use the bathroom I will be gone for a few minutes" he said

I nodded then he left the room with the needle and brief case in hand, Yugi nuzzled me softly and I held him. I rocked him back and forth gently singing a lullaby to him.

"Yami" he said

"Shhh everything will be alright" I said

A couple minutes passed and the doctor came out of the bathroom, he walked over to us then removed his glasses and started cleaning them.

"Yugi can you tell me how often you had sexual intercourse with your husband" he said

"What's that got to do with anything" I yelled

"Well, I have to make sure my theory is correct" he said

"Do you or do you not know what is wrong with Yugi" I asked

"Yes, but I need both of you to answer the question" he said

"We had sexual intercourse for some time now" Yugi answered

"Alright one last question, Yugi can you label you feeling in your stomach" he asked

"Yes, its feels very warm like sun shine and bubbly almost like happiness" Yugi answered

"Alright then…" he said

He put his glasses back on then finished filling out the file and looked at us then smiled happily.

"Congrats Yami your husband is pregnant" he said

===end of part 41===

Hikira: yay Yugi is alright

Yami: I am gonna kill you Cat

Cat: what for

Yami: you made me think my aibou was gonna die

Cat: that was Dark

Yami: right *glares at Dark*

Dark: aibou you suck

Cat: X3 R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	42. Chapter 42

===Yugi pov===

Right after the doctor said I was pregnant all of the sudden the pain faded away, it was like it had never existed. Both me and Yami looked at the doctor shocked. I mean, this was impossible there is just…it can't be true…The doctor looked at both me and Yami and sighed heavily.

"I take it, you two are surprised" he said

"I'm pregnant" I said

"Yes this is rare case, normally a vampire would die if he or she became pregnant but. So far a few weeks have passed for you Yugi, which means you are able to bear a child. Although usually the pain only last for a week in a normal case "he said

"But, how me and Yami have done it for thousands of years. How can I get pregnant now" I said

"Remember when I had asked about the sexual intercourse" he said

"Yes" Yami said

"The only reason why you both had sexual intercourse so much in such a short time was because Yugi was in heat" he said

"But, I didn't feel any different before" I said

"Of course, vampire heat is quite different. You may have not have felt any different but, your husband sure has. Tell me Yami what had drawn you to Yugi during the past few month" the doctor asked

"Yugi's scent, it become more intoxicating" Yami answered

"So how was I able to go into heat" I asked

"I haven't found a clear answer about that but, the only thing I could come up with is love" he said

"Love" Yami said

"You both clearly lovely each other till the ends of the Earth, that is why Yugi was able to get pregnant" he said

"But how, I am a guy. Isn't it impossible for a guy to get pregnant" I said

"Actually both male and female vampires can bear children, Yami and yourself aren't the first ones to bear a children like this" he said

"Then who else did" Yami asked

"Anuz's parents" he said

"What, how do you know Anuz" Yami said

"I was her care taker for a little, both her parents were male" he said

"That could have been one of the reasons why Anuz hated me so much" I said

"So you both have seen Anuz before, how is she" he asked

I looked at Yami, Yami looked at the floor and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. What will we say to the doctor, if he knew the truth about the fate of Anuz would he seek revenge against Yami. The doctor looked at Yami and sighed.

"She is dead" he said

"Yes" I answered

"That's good" he said

"What" me and Yami said

"I didn't like Anuz that much, she was a little too greedy" he said

I sighed mentally, well look like he is the vengeful type and he seemed he could be trusted with our lives. I smiled and rubbed my stomach, I looked at Yami who still held that odd look in his eyes.

"Wait a minute earlier you said it wasn't normal for a vampire to go through the pain for three weeks" Yami said

"I did, didn't I. Well since Yugi is a half breed" he said

"Half breed" I said

"Half vampire, half vampire hunter" he answered

"How did you figure that out" I asked

"Simple, first it was your eyes that tipped my off all vampire eye colors are either red, blue, or a violet red color, yours seems to be a dark magenta color" he said

"Ok" I said

"I also found out you are a half breed by your wings" he said

"I know they are small, don't make fun of me" I hissed

"I will not, your wings are small because your vampire hunter blood refused to let you fully become a vampire. In doing so this has made your wings small and unable to fly like other vampires, I doubt you can even get off the ground. What really confirmed about your being a half breed was your fangs, they a slightly smaller but, they are able to bite into things correct" he said

"Yes, I guess that explains a few things about my wings" I said

"Well then here is a booklet about taking care of your child, it explains everything you need to know about taking care of your baby" he said

He handed me a booklet with a red cover, the title read "Rising a new life". I quickly flipped through the book, there was probably a hundred pages worth of tips and suggestions in this book. I looked back at the doctor who put away a file into a brief case. He looked back at me and smiled

"So if you need any help my cell phone number is in the book I hope you two have a nice family" he said

Then he left the room, I looked at Yami his expression hadn't changed at all. I began to worry, I was always able to read Yami like I always had when he was trouble. He seemed to be completely confused and slightly shocked. I held his hand but, he didn't even move.

"Atemu are you alright" I asked

He got up from the bed and walked away from me, I placed the booklet on the table and I got up and touched his shoulders. I really began to worry, what if Atemu…hated me for being pregnant.

"Atemu are you mad" I said

Then he started to chuckle soon chuckle turned into laughter a happy laughter, he turned around and hugged me tightly. He picked me up and twirled me around. I let out a surprise yelp and stared down at him. He smiled at me and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"No Yugi I'm not mad I am happy, I'm so happy Yugi I am going to be a father" he said

I smiled and hugged him back, he chuckled and sat me on the ground and kissed me heavily. Then he broke and twirled me around, it was kind of odd because I haven't seen Yami this happy since I woke up from the dark slumber.

"Yugi, you won't believe how happy I am" he said

"Atemu I can tell how happy are, you are about to shake down the whole house" I said

He smiled and got onto his knees then looked at my stomach, if I could I would be blushing like a tomato be now.

"The child it's right here" he said

"Yeah it's there" I said

He left up my shirt and began to kiss my stomach, I gently buried my hands in his soft silky hair. I let out a soft gasped as Atemu kissed my stomach again.

"I hope it's a boy, I love to have a son" he said

Then a flash of light interrupted our moment, we turned towards to where the flash came from. We saw Danny with one of my cameras along with Cat, Dark and Alfie. They looked at me with smiling faces, I chuckled and smiled back at them.

"Awww isn't this just cute" Cat giggled

"You four are so dead" Yami said

"We just heard the news, congrats on the kid Yugi" Dark said

"Thanks" I said

Yami got on his feet, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Well looks like I was worrying for nothing" he said

I nodded and kissed Yami, Alfie went over to the night stand and picked up the booklet then started to read it. Then he let out a surprise gasp.

"What is it" Dark said

"It says here it only take three months for a baby to be born" he said

"What so soon" I said

"Well we better be getting ready don't want the baby to be born without all the things it needs" Yami said

"Oh can we throw Yugi a baby shower" Cat said

===end of part 43===

Yami: so Cat how was your eighteenth birthday

Cat: pretty cool, my friends took me to a gay club

Yugi: how did that go

Hikira: it was freaking awesome

Cat: *nods* we danced for hours

Dark: I am sure someone grabbed me but I couldn't tell who

Yami: *chuckles*

Yugi: sounds like you had a great time

Cat; *nods*

Yami: it also explain why you have the word "gay" stamped onto your arm

Cat: it hasn't washed off yet

Yugi: *chuckles* it usually takes a awhile

Hikira: *nods* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	43. Chapter 43

===Yugi pov===

Me, Alfie, Dark, Cat, and Danny were sitting in the large dining room. I was sitting at the head of the table Dark and Cat to my right and Danny and Alfie to my left. We were taking turns reading the booklet and making a few comments on it. It seemed pretty useful, there were some things about vampires we would have never known about in our whole entire immortal lives.

"Ok, so the booklet says, that for food it's best for you Yugi to drink the blood of you partner" Cat said

"Well, Yami is normally that one that does the blood sucking but, I guess it is best for the baby" I said

"So Yami does the sucking" Alfie chuckled

"Alfie" Danny hissed

"I am joking" he chuckled once more

"Look here, it says that the partner is suppose to eat regular food to help Yami's blood become more nutritious for both the partner and the baby " Dark said

"What? No way, I could have been eating food all this time" Danny complained

"It says so right here, vampires can regular eat food we just don't have the need to consume the food" Cat said

"So, how come no one tried to eat any food in the first place" I said

Dark and Danny looked away from every, while me, Cat, and Danny chuckled. Maybe this Doctor Akula can be a real good person but, I wonder how he knew me and Yami were vampires. Me and Yami have searched and failed looking for other creatures of the night, so we just gave up. Could there be more vampires that we don't know.

"Alright, so what else does it say" I asked

"Oh here is a good one, if there a vampiress around she should breast feed the baby so it can have a strong and healthy body" Alfie said

"But, how does that work" Dark asked

"Well, you two will probably have to stay with Yugi during the pregnancy, so with Yugi's scent you both can begin to produce and lactate as soon as the baby is born" Danny explained

"Well the questions is, will you girls breast feed" I asked

"Sure thing Yugi, I will help out" Cat said

"Aww no fair you let me suck your breasts" Dark complained

"That's because, you bit me the last time" she said

"Ouch" Danny and Alfie said

"I said I was sorry, didn't I" Dark said

I chuckled then looked around, Yami still hadn't come back. I wonder what he was doing. I got up from my sit and everyone looked at me.

"I'm gonna go look for Yami" I said

"Ok we'll read through this thing some more" Danny said

I got up from my chair and looked around the house, I walked down the spiral stair case. I walked over to the end of the wall and gently pushed it opened revealing a secret room with a large vault. The vault was open, so Yami was probably in the room. I walked inside the large white room filled with some of the most valuable items me and Yami have owned throughout history. In the corner was Yami's Civil War solider outfit protect by a glass case, not too far from it was a page of Da Vinci's journal also protect by a glass case. I saw Atemu staring at glass case in the middle of the room, I walked over to him to see he was looking at the millennium puzzle.

"What are you doing" I asked

"Nothing, I was just thinking" he said

"About" I asked

"…back when I was human, I hardly ever thought about a having a family. I didn't even think of marriage that often but, now I feel so happy I don't even know why I didn't think about it earlier" he said

"Because then you would't have meet me" I said

"Hmm true" he said

"Atemu…I was thinking about the baby's name" I said

"What were you thinking aibou" he asked

"Well I was thinking about Heba" I said

"Game in my lanugage" he said

"Uh huh, I was wondering if you would like it" I said

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and moved towards my ear, I shivered lightly as he gently nibbled on my ear.

"I think it's a good name" he said

He bite my ear lightly and I giggled, Atemu placed kisses lower until he kissed my Adam's apple. I let out a soft moaned and arched my back a little, Atemu gently nibbled on the spot but, I pushed him away.

"No" I said

"Aibou" he whined

"Sorry Atemu but, while I am carrying the baby am I going to have to drink your blood" I said

"Really" he asked

"Yes, and you are going to placed on a strict diet" I said

"Yugi, you know that I don't like AB negative blood" he whined

"Not that, you are being placed on a vegan diet" I said

"Great, raccoon blood always tasted good" he said sarcastically

"You are misunderstanding things Atemu, you can eat regular food" I said

"You are joking" he said

"Nope, the booklet said that vampires are able to eat food like normal people" I said

"Then I can eat apples" he asked

"Yeah I think so" I said

"Let's go, I want to eat an apple" he said

He grabbed my hand and lead my out the safe room, the vault shut and locked itself, then we left the secret room. The door closed right behind us, Atemu smiled and picked me up bridle style, I let out a small laugh and nuzzled into Atemu's arms.

"Hey, I bet your cousin is gonna be happy when he hears the news" I said

"Yeah he gonna be very surprised when he hears about the baby" he said

===end of part 43===

Cat: *singing*there is life outside your apartment

Dark: oh god shut up

Cat: I'm going nuts, I think I'm already losing my mind XDD

Yami: *raise eye brow* what happen this time

Hikira: she just going nuts because she been stick in the house, and hasn't been able to hang out with her friends

Yugi: then get a job

Cat: I'm trying to so far no luck T_T, stupid damn economy

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Cat: sorry for the short chapter people ^^;


	44. Chapter 44

===Yami pov===

Me, Yugi, Cat, Danny, and Alfie gather around the computer screen, waiting on Marik and Bakura to show up. My cousin was already on along with Mokuba and Joey. I am guessing Bakura and Marik were stealing some sort of riches from somewhere from someone. After a thirty minute wait they finally got on, both of them looked pretty tired and worn out, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were up too. Me and Yugi smiled happily, then told them the great news.

"YUGI IS WHAT" Seto yelled

"I'm pregnant" Yugi said

"How, I mean you two are boys and last time I checked men can't have children" he said

"But that's for humans, male vampire can have kids that includes same sex couples" Danny said

"Right, it's say so right in this book provide by Doctor Akula" Cat said

"Anyway who is this Doctor Akula he sounds pretty weird" Mokuba said

"Well just from what we knew he is a vampire doctor" i said

"I don't know he sounds just a little to suspicious for me" Bakura said

"Come on what the worse that could happen" Joey said

"The media will found out that Yugi is pregnant and we are vampire, they will be all over us just like buzzards to a carcass" Bakura said

"Well then, we did have a few idea on how to hide Yugi pregnancy" Alfie said

"And what is that" Yugi asked

"You go in drag" he said

"No I'm not doing that" Yugi complained

"So cousin are you happy about a child" seto chuckled

"Very" I said

"And why did you think about it when you were alive" he teased

"Shut up" I said

Dark came into the room and handed me an apple, I stared at the red fruit for a moment then took a bite out of it. The taste was strange but in a good way, the fruit was very sweet. I smiled happily and licked the juices from my lips, I looked at the screen and saw everyone with the eyes widen and jaws to the floor.

"What the hell, Yami what the hell are you doing" Joey yelled

"Eating, what else does it look like" I said

"But, I thought vampire couldn't eat regular food" Marik said

"Well, it turns out we could it's just that we never thought about it" Yugi said

"Ok next stop Mc Donald's" Joey cheered

"Hey, Joey before you go be careful fast food can be harmful to our body's" Cat said

"Aww you mean we can eat everything but fast foods" he asked

"We can eat fast foods we got to be careful how much we ate it" she said

"What have you guys tried it yet" Mokuba asked

"I did, I ate a freaking whopper with fries and I felt like I was gonna puke my guts out" Dark said

"Poor Dark" Cat sighed

I took another bite of my apple, and then Seto sighed in relief

"So what other things have you tried to eat" he asked

"Well there was marshmallow, chocolate, and pocky they are awesome" Danny said

"Pocky is really yummy, I like the strawberry one better then the chocolate" Cat said

"Hopefully this will keep the press off my back for awhile" Seto said

"Media troubles dear priest" Bakura said

"Yes, sometimes being a CEO isn't good for a vampire" he said

"Some people have tried to prove that we are vampire so far not luck for them" Mokuba said

"Hm same with us" Yugi said

"So when is the baby due" Joey asked

"Let's see is beginning of August so I think maybe in October" I answered

"Three months, pharaoh" Bakura said

"Yes, that's how long until the baby is born" I said

"I thought it takes nine months" Mokuba said

"It does but, I guess for us it only takes three" Yugi said

"I see" Seto said

"We are planning a baby shower after the baby is born" Cat said

"Five buck the pharaoh has a girl" Marik said

"You're on, twenty he has a son" Dark said

Me and Yugi sighed heavily and rolled our eyes, we knew that Dark was going to pick a cyber fight with Marik and Bakura. Although I was rooting for Dark because, she was hoping that Yugi would have a boy, just like I did.

===end of part 44===

Cat: yay a Halloween baby

Yugi: yup ^^

Dark: it would be really cool if the baby was born on October 31

Yami: why Halloween day

Dark: that way you can get extra candy for being your birthday XD

Cat: *sigh* hopefully this year's Halloween won't suck

Hikira: *nods*

Cat: so sorry the chapter is so short, also during October this series is mostly going to have the update ^^

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	45. Chapter 45

===Yugi pov===

After a pleasant night of sleep I woke up. I looked at the window to see the sky was a light violet color, which means the sun would rise in a hour or two, I checked the digital clock it was five after six. I carefully got out of bed being careful not to wake up Atemu, Atemu rolled over and nuzzled the pillow, I chuckled softly. I went over to our bathroom that connects to our room, it had marble counter tops with a two silver sinks each on had a small mirror above them, at the end of the room there was a large steam room shower easy enough to fit a whole football team. I walked over to the shower then, turned on the hot water, I removed my clothes then stepped into the shower. I closed the glass door behind me, and stepped under the warm water. I let out a relaxed sighed, I grabbed a cloth and the ax body wash. I began to wash my shoulders then cleaned my neck, I was about to go lower until a pair of warm strong arms wrapped around my waist. The person nuzzled then kissed my neck, I let out a small giggle.

"Atemu, I thought you were sleeping" I said

"How can I sleep, knowing when you are in here hot, wet, and naked" he said

"Oh no, you have to wait until after the baby born" I said

"I know but, still I can wash your back, right" he asked

"Of course you can" I said

I handed him the wash cloth and, he began to wash my back. He washed it gently like he did the first time when I was human then, he started to kiss my neck again. I let out a soft moan when he kissed right below my chin. I arched my back into him and nuzzled Atemu softly.

"You must be hungry aibou. Why don 't you have something to drink" he said

I blushed heavily…now that Atemu mentioned it I am pretty hungry. It has been weeks since I last had a glass of the metallic liquid, I turned around then kissed his soft neck. I kissed the soft flesh carefully, I licked the skin a few times before I sunk my fangs into Atemu neck, and he let out a small gasp in pain but, recovered quickly. I started to drink the warm sweet liquid, Atemu's blood tasted amazing. Even though I haven't tasted honey or sweet ripe fruits in years, I could taste them from Atemu's blood. I drank his blood for awhile, Atemu broke me away from him. I panted lightly and licked up the wound, Atemu wiped away a drop of the crimson liquid.

"Did you have enough aibou" he asked

"Yes, your blood is amazing. It's like honey and delicious fruits" I said

"I am glad you enjoyed my blood aibou" he said

He knelt down and kissed my stomach, I smiled and stroked his hair. Atemu gently rubbed and kissed my stomach, murmuring soothing words to the creature in me.

"Your stomach, I think it's gotten a little bigger" he said

"Hasn't it, I didn't realize" i said

He kissed my stomach again, I felt the warmth within my stomach got warmer. I blushed more and buried my hands in Atemu's hair. Atemu chuckled and nuzzled my stomach.

"Grow strong my little one, become a strong boy" he said

"Atemu" I said

He looked up at me and smiled, he got back up and kissed my lips softly. Atemu turned the water off, the water dripped from our wet bodies. Atemu stepped out of the shower and handed me a cream colored fluffy towel, I wrapped it around my body and stepped out of the shower. Atemu grabbed a towel for himself and we started to dry ourselves off. I looked into the mirror but, didn't see our reflections. I sighed deeply, Atemu notice this and wrapped his arms around my shoulders

"Miss your reflection" he asked

"Kind of" I said

"Well, at least we can see ourselves on cameras" he said

"Yeah…I was thinking maybe I should start getting some stuff for the baby" I said

"That's a great idea" he said

"We can put the baby's room in the guest bedroom right across from our room" I said

"Good idea aibou, but while you are out can you get some food" he asked

"Of course, what would you like" I asked

"Can you get fruit, I miss the taste of fruit" he asked

"Sure thing Atemu" I said

===end of part 45===

Cat: sorry once again for the short chapter

Dark: aibou run out of idea for this chapter

Cat: X3, damn writer's block

Hikira: *chuckles*

Yugi: you seem to be getting those a lot

Cat: it's always on and off with me

Dark: *nods* one minute you are like "I have to write this" then the next you are "I can't come up with anything"

Cat: *sighs* I know but, I will come up with more ideas for the next chapter

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	46. Chapter 46

===Yugi pov===

I gave Atemu a good bye as he drove to work at the museum. I went into the kitchen and open the refrigerator, the fridge was pretty empty. We didn't brother buying much good because it would only go to waste so we just bought very few things, like water and canned goods. I got out my cell phone and started to text in the food that was needed.

"Ok let's see. I need fruits, soy milk, eggs, vegetables, Cat said she wanted something sweet. I should also get some proteins for Yami" I said to myself

"Morning Yugi" someone yawned

I turned my head to see a sleepy Danny, he wore a black cloak the remind me of the ones from the lord of the rings. He also wore black leather gloves, he kept away from the sun light in the room. I smiled at him as he sat down on the counter.

"Morning Danny, isn't it a little earlier for you to be up" I asked

"Sort of but, I overhead you and Yami this morning" he chuckled

If I could I would be blushing like a tomato by now, Danny chuckled once more and looked at the fridge

"What are you up to this morning" he asked

"Just making a list of things to get while I'm out" I said

"Cool, can I come with you" he asked

"Sure, but I thought you couldn't handle the sun" I asked

"That's what this cloak and gloves are for, plus I have glasses and a face mask too" he said

"Ok then, but if the store believe you are trying to rob the place I am leaving without you" I chuckled

Danny pouted and puffed his cheeks, I chuckled once more and lead him to the garage. I grabbed my keys and wallet from a nearby table then, I turned off the alarm to the blue 2009 ford mustang. Danny looked at the car in surprise.

"Cool car Yugi" he said

"Thanks, Yami got it for me for my birthday" I said

"Must be nice to have a husband who always buys you stuff" he said

"Doesn't Alfie buy you things too" I said

"Yeah but, where are we going but them we don't own a house because we are always on the move" he said

"No luck at all" I said

"We looked everywhere Yugi, I mean everywhere and we still can't find them" he said

"I am sure they are around somewhere, you just have to be a little patient" I said

We both got into the automobile then, I started up the car and drove over to the nearest Baby's R Us store. Lucky for Danny the car's windows were tinted so he wouldn't have to worry so much about the sun's light. After a thirty minute drive we arrived in the parking lot of a large Baby's R Us store, I got out and Danny pulled the hood of his cloak on then, we walked inside the store. The store was huge, they had everything a parent would need for the arrival of their baby. Me and Danny stood there surprised at the many items for the infants.

"So do you know what the baby is gonna be" Danny asked

"Well I don't know yet but, Atemu really wants the baby to be a boy" I said

"I see…let's just get the normal stuff like the crib, bottles, walkers, bottles, and we can wait for the other things for when the baby is born" he said

We went over to where the cribs section of the store, and we looked around. There were so many cribs here, it was hard to choose because I liked all of them. I see why some parents tend to turn to professional designers when it came to their new born child. I rubbed the back of my head and sighed heavily.

"Man this is so hard" I said

"No one said having a baby was going to be easy" Danny said

"I know but, cheese and crackers there are so many cribs, it's hard to chose which one" I said

"Well how about this one" he said

I looked to a crib he was pointing at, it was a crib with a modern design of dark black wood, it also had a changing area big enough for two babies. I smiled at the crib then at Danny. This was the crib I wanted for my baby.

"This is the one" I said

I checked the tag on it, it is for new born to the age of four the price was only for five hundred dollars, not a bad price for a four piece set. Danny also looked at the tag then at me.

"Five hundred dollars" he said

"It's doesn't seem too much and I really like the crib" I said

"It's cute plus, it would work for both genders" he said

"Great, let's get this one" I said

We asked one of the clerks for the crib, he went into the back and, got a set of the crib, along with the night stand, and, rocking chair. Then we look around for some more things. We found a cute baby stroller easy enough to fold up and, carry around. Then we found a baby's history photo album, some milk bottles then were not transparent, and a few adorable stuff animals. We went over to one of the registers with two shopping carts, the woman behind the register had long blonde hair and dark violet eyes. She smiled at us and began to screen everything.

"Did you two find everything you needed" she asked

I nodded my head and read her white name tag boarder with silver, her name is Mai.

"Yes we did" I answered

"So who's the lucky girl" she asked

"My sister" Danny lied

"Wow that cool, when is she due" she asked

"In October" I said

"October baby, so that makes her what about seven months now" she said

"Yup, she is really excited about her baby" I said

"Most people are, your total is one thousand and five dollars and fifty seven cents" she said

"That much money for all that" Danny said

"Yeah it's, expensive to have a baby these days" she said

"Next time let's look in a Wal-Mart" he said

I laughed at Danny comment and, swiped my credit card into the machine. Mai printed out a receipt then handed into to me, Danny grabbed all of the bags and put them into the shopping carts.

"Thank you, have a nice day" she said

"We will" I said

"And tell your sister I said good luck on her baby" she said

"Don't worry, we will do that" Danny said

===end of part 46===

Cat: can someone please kick freaking Justin Bieber in the freaking balls

Dark: XDDD aibou

Cat: I am sorry to those who love him but, there is no way your voice can sound like that at sixteen

Hikira: *chuckles* getting annoyed aibou

Cat: just a little, I have been in quite a few musicals and none of the guys ever singed like that

Yami: I am starting to wonder if he is a girl

Dark: nah, he may sing like a girl but, he is a guy

Yugi: how do you know?

Dark: I am a yaoi fan girl I can tell my boys from girls *chuckles* unlike aibou

Cat: *rolls eyes* what that girl really looked like a dude, how was I supposed to know the difference

Yami: *chuckles* stupid Cat

Cat: *sighs*

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	47. Chapter 47

===Yugi pov===

After a long day of going around L.A of shopping things for the baby's room, we had gotten few cans of soft vanilla paint to re paint the guest room, a dresser that matched the crib and some large picture frames. I thought would be handy for the baby and me. By the time we finished with the shopping everything for the new born it was already eight in the afternoon. Danny and I walked out of a Wal-Mart with two fully packed shopping carts, we had enough food to last everyone in the house for an entire year. Danny pushed the carts while munching on some marshmallows and M&M's as I carried a couple bags of food.

"Man, Yugi your should try some of these, they're really good" Danny said

"I can't, at least not now" I said

"Oh sorry about that but, these marshmallows are so wonderful they are soft and squishy they are just simply amazing. I'm glade I bought ten bags of them" he said

"I wonder if it s possible for vampires to get fat" I chuckled

"Hey I heard that" he hissed

I laughed a bit then opened the trunk to my car, me and Danny began to put away all of the bags in the trunk. When we were almost done a teen wearing an old dark hoodie and a pair of baggy sweats pants accidently bumped into me. The teen mutter sorry and was about to run away until Danny then grabbed the teen's arm, the teen hissed and tried to make Danny let go of him but, it was no use. Danny had the teen in his grasp.

"Didn't any one teach you it's wrong to steal" he said

I checked my back pocket to find my wallet gone, I looked at the teen to see my wallet sticking out of the teen's hoodie. Then the teen took out a pocket knife and, stabbed Danny's stomach, the green eyed vampire didn't flinch. I put the last of the bags in the car and looked at the teen, something about the adolescent seemed familiar. The teen struggled more but, he wasn't going to get very far.

"Let go of me freak" the teen his

Danny pulled down the teen's hoodie, the teen is a boy no more the fifteen years old. The young boy had blue eyes like frost covered ice, his hair was jet black and his bangs were crimson red. We both gasped in surprise at the familiar boy in front of us, Danny hugged the teen and began to cry.

"Caleb it's you I can't believe it's you" he sobbed

"Hey let go of me freak, or I'm gonna yell for help" Caleb hissed

I arched my eyebrow, Danny let go of Caleb and held his shoulders tightly. Caleb just glared at him with rage and anger.

"Caleb don't you remember, it s me Danny" he said

"Help! Rape" Caleb screamed

Danny quickly threw Caleb into the car, I slammed the trunk door, then I jumped into the driver's seat, I turned the car on, and raced off into the streets. No one seemed the notice what we just done, Caleb was growling like mad bull, he tried punching and kicking at the window but, once again it was no use for him. Danny sighed heavily and looked out at the window

"Hey let me out or I'll call the cops, and how do you know my name" Caleb asked

"Yugi didn't Isis have all of her memoires of when she was a priestess" Danny asked me

"Yeah she did, it might be possible that reincarnation is different for other people, maybe that's why Caleb doesn't have his memories" I said

"Hey I'm still here" Caleb yelled

"Oh that reminds me" Danny said

Danny removed the knife from his stomach, blood steadly dripped from the blade, Danny wiped then blade and handed it back to Caleb. Caleb slowly took the knife back and leaned back into the seat.

"Don't poke your eye out with that, and put on your seat belt" Danny said

"Damn it let me go people are gonna be wonder where I am" Caleb hissed

"Really because, it smells like you been living on the streets" I said

"Shut up or I slice your throat open" he threaten

"Listen there is no need for violence, just tell us where you live and we'll drop you off" I said

Caleb remind silent for a few moments, pondering whether to trust us or not. After ten long painful minutes he sighed heavily and looked up.

"I live in the lower side of downtown L.A." he said

"That is a pretty bad place for a kid like you to be living in" Danny said

"Shut up and just drive freaks" he said

I sighed and drove over to the lower L.A. in about an hour we were driving through a very shady street, people were looking at my car with hungry eyes. This wasn't the best part of L.A. there were mostly thugs, drug dealers, and other illegal stuff in this area. Danny told me the directions to take, I did what he said and it about twenty minutes we were underneath an old train bridge, Caleb quickly got out and went over to some old tents.

"Guys I'm back" he yelled

Then a person came up. He is about the same age as Danny, he had a light shade of violet eyes and faded gold hair almost platinum with a hint of gold. His skin is a nice glowing tan color, underneath the young boy's eyes were familiar black scars. I recognized the young teen as Malik.

"Caleb, took you forever to get back" he said

"Sorry these two caught me, then they offer me a ride" Caleb explain

I notice that Malik was carrying something in his arms, it was wrapped up in an raggedy blanket. Then a toddler no more than four years old stepped out of the tent, rubbing his sleepy eyes he yawned and looked at us. The toddler had hair as white as snow and warm brown coco eyes, I the toddler as recognized him as Ryou.

"Walik who are dhey" Ryou asked

"Just some people…" Malik said

Then the thing in Malik's arm started to cry, Danny walked up to Malik and picked up the bundle in his arms. He smiled softly and walked over to me, I looked at the bundle and my eyes softly. There staring at us was a baby girl maybe four months old, she had sky blue bangs that began to frame her chubby face. Her eyes were a dark violet color, underneath them were the same scars Malik had. The girl smiled at us and laughed softly.

"So you all have been reincarnated" Danny said

===end of part 47===

Cat: ^^

Hikira: yay I am back in the story now

Caleb: *glaring at Cat* I can't believe you made us sleep on the street

Cat: ^^; sorry Caleb I thought it would be a good idea

Alfie: *hugs Caleb* cheer up Caleb

Caleb: *blushing* Alfie

Alfie: *chuckles*

Dark: ^^ yay yaoi

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	48. Chapter 48

===Yami pov===

I sat on the living room's sofa, tapping my foot to an impatient beat. I looked at my wrist watch to see it was eleven thirty in the night, I was worried beyond worried. What could be taking my aibou so long to get home? What if he was kidnapped, mugged, or maybe he could have been killed? I was brought out of my thoughts when I was hit on the head with a shoe, I looked at who hit me and it was Dark. I glared at her and see glared back at me.

"Stop tapping your foot, it's annoying now" she hissed

"I am worried ok, leave me be" I hissed back

"Guys knock it off, especially you Dark" Cat said

I looked at Cat to see her laying down on her stomach with her upper body bending back as much as it could. I arched my eye brow and leaned back into the seat.

"What are you doing Cat" I asked

"Yoga poses, the book said that yoga is a good way for the mother to relieve stress for the baby and themselves" she said

"Interesting, which one is this" I asked

"Cobra, I can help Yugi with some poses so he doesn't hurt himself" she said

"That would be great" I said

"I just hope Yugi comes back with some food, the kitchen is particle empty" Alfie said

I looked towards the entrance of the kitchen to see Alfie, he had an open can of fruit cocktail in his hands. He sat down on the sofa and lead back into the seat. I sighed and looked once more at my watch only to get wacked by Dark. I glared at her and she chuckled.

"Knock it off already, Yugi and Danny will be back soon" she said

"Speaking of Danny, Alfie aren't you worried about Danny going out during the day" I said

"Not really, he is really good keeping himself away from the sun light" he said

"You are really worried huh Yami" Cat said

"Yes, what if Yugi is hurt and is bleeding to death" I said fearfully

"Don't worry yourself to death Yami, Danny is with Yugi I doubt he would let anything happen to him. It's too bad Danny forgot his cell phone" Alfie said

"Doesn't Yugi have a cell" Dark asked

"Yes but, I've already tried calling him he must have left it off by accident" I said

Just then the doors from the garage open, I got up and rushed over to the garage door. Yugi walked in with a few bags in hand and a bright smile on his face.

"Aibou" I said

"Hey Yami, sorry I am late" he said

"Where were you, I have been worried sick" I said

He stepped aside to show three childern hiding behind him, I gasped as I recognized the reincarnations of Caleb, Malik and Ryou. Caleb and Malik looked about fifteen years old, and Ryou looked around four years old. Caleb was holding a baby girl in his arms, I recognized the scent as Hikira's. They looked like they have been living on the streets for quite awhile. Danny walked up behind Caleb, with a few bags in his hands.

"Sorry Yami but, you won't mind if they stay here right" he asked

"No of course not, come in come in make yourselves at home" I said

We led the boys over to the living room, Caleb kept his eyes on us, Malik just looked at our home in aw, and Ryou was happily singing and skipping to a happy melody. We went to the living, Dark's eyes widen in surprised and Alfie dropped the can of fruit cocktail. They rushed up to the young reincarnation and hugged them tightly.

"Caleb it's really you" Alfie said

"Hikira I can't believe its Hikira and, Malik, and Ryou, you guys are here too" Dark said

"Hey will you guys knock it off, and explain to us why we are here" Caleb asked

"We'll first we needed to get you off the streets and next we will make you four a nice dinner" Danny said

"Forgive Caleb, he's doesn't like to trust people especially if they went though the trouble to bring us to their lovely home" Malik said

"Malik shut up" Caleb said

"Please be nice these people mean no harm to us Caleb" he said

"Yeah but, how do we know for sure. How the hell do we know that they're not some weird stocker or perverts I mean they know our names" Caleb said

"We know your names because we know you from thousands of years ago" Dark said

"What the fuck are you taking about" Caleb said

"Ok this may seem crazy but, all of us are vampires" Alfie said

"Really do you guys sparkle when you're in the sun, must be hard getting around L.A." Caleb said with sarcasm

"No that is just a stupid thing, but we really are vampires" Cat said

"Yeah and I'm the president of the United States" he said

"Kaleby, dhey yelling de tooth…I member something bout them " Ryou said softly

"Ryou don't listen to them they might try to kill us or worse" Caleb said

"Listen to Ryou he speaks the truth" my aibou said

"Ok then prove it" Caleb demanded

"Ok" Danny said

He lifted up his shirt and revealed a freshly closed wound, blood had stained his pale skin but nothing else was there. Caleb eyes widen in shock, and stepped back holding Hikira tightly to him. His eyes showed fear, he is afraid but I could see that he was going to fight a losing battle.

"Ok let's just say I do believe you guys, how do I know you won't hurt us" he said

Then Hikira started to cry, Caleb tried his best to silence her but failed. Dark got up and walked over to Caleb, she held out her hands. Caleb glared at her for a moment then slowly and carefully handed Hikira over to her. I saw the familiar sight of Dark singing to Hikira, she slowly moved back and forth like a willow tree in a gently breeze.

"Lullaby and goodnight good to sleep little baby" she singed

Within no time, Hikira nuzzled Dark's chest, and fell asleep like always. Caleb's eyes were widen in surprise, he looked at Dark with amazed eyes. Dark chuckled softly then sat down on the sofa, while still singing to the young infant.

"How did you do that, my sister never fell asleep to a lullaby" he said

"Told you, we've known you from the past, we know what you guys like and dislike" she sang

"Now let's get you kids fed" Yugi said

===end of part 48===

Yugi: ^^ yay looks like things are going good

Cat: for now

Yami: what do you what planned Cat?

Cat: X3 I will never tell

Yami: want me to burn you yaoi mangas

Hikira: hey those are ours too

Dark: touch them Yami and you will regret it *glares at Yami*

Yami: *glares back*

Cat: *chuckles*

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	49. Chapter 49

===Yami pov===

Yugi and Cat went into the kitchen and quickly prepared a late dinner for everyone, in about ten minutes they made spaghetti for everyone. I was just about to dig into the Italian dish but, Yugi swiped my plate before I could. I looked at Yugi with pleading eyes, he chuckled and shook his head no.

"Please aibou just one little bite" I said

"Sorry Yami but, you are on a diet remember" he said

"Vampires can go on diets" Malik asked

"Sort of but, it's not for weight management" I said

"Then what for" Caleb said

"We'll tell you later ok, now hurry up and finish your dinner" Alfie said

Caleb rolled his eyes and continued his meal, aibou gave me a plate of lettuce leafs and tomatoes, I pouted and ate the damn vegetables. After everyone finished their meals, me and aibou got everyone settled into a room. Danny and Alfie took one room. Cat and Dark took another they insisted that they should let Hikira sleep with them since Dark had experience with a young child, Caleb didn't think that was a good idea so he stayed in there room. So Ryou and Malik got a room together.

"So if you guys need anything just let us know ok" I said to Malik

"Ok, thank you once again for taking us in" Malik said

"It's no problem, we are just glad to get you off the streets" Yugi said

"Dank you Yugi" Ryou said

Yugi smiled happily, we bid the boys good night then, went into our bedroom. We changed into our pajamas and, climbed into out bed. Aibou snuggled up to me resting his head on my chest, he let out a relaxed sighed nuzzled my chest. I chuckled softly and rubbed his stomach lightly.

"I bet you must be tired from all of shopping" I said

"Yeah but, it was really worth it. Caleb found the perfect crib for the baby" he said

"Really good thing tomorrow is Saturday I can start working on the baby's room tomorrow" I said

"That would be nice, can you also redecorate the baby's room too" he asked

"Sure thing, anything for you aibou" I said

"Thank you so much Atemu" he said softly

I look at Yugi, his eyes were close and his chest was moving slowly back and forth, my aibou he had fallen asleep. I smiled, I am so happy to be with my aibou and now I am even happier to know that we will have a child in our life soon. I truly wish to have a boy but, a daughter would be nice too. I kissed his forehead then I slowly closed my eyes leading me to the dark lands of slumber.

I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded in the eerie darkness, I looked around looking for any signs of life but, there was none in this darkness. I slowly began to wonder in the pitch black world looking for anything that could lead me home. Then I heard a cry in pain, I followed the cry, this time I heard the cry again but, it was even louder and it sounded even more painful. This person was in pain, he cried and cried again begging his tormentor to stop. I looked throughout the darkness searching for the owner of the cry. I ran as fast as I could searching and searching, until I came upon a person was hunched over behind the hunched figure was another laying on the floor motionless.

I slowly approached them, I heard a –crunch crunch- sound then a –snap-. When I got close enough my eyes widen in fear. The person on the floor was Yugi, his eyes were widen in fear and pain, blood flowed freely from his throat and started to create a large pool on the ground. Then I saw his stomach, it had been torn open I began to shake there was just too much blood to handle. It was sickening what kind of person would do this to my aibou? The hunch over figure turned around and I gasped in fear and surprise. The hunched figure is me but…the other me that…evil side of myself. Blood dripped from his body, his eyes glowed like red hell fire, he stood up and spread out his devil like wings, his tail moving back and forth in anticipation. But, that wasn't what frighten me the most, in his mouth was the small body of an infant. He closed his mouth tightly then came a loud snap, then the body fell to the floor in two halves or what should be two halves. I fell to my knees and vomited up everything in my stomach, how could he…how dare he… The demon knelt down and made me look at him, an evil smirk was on his face, blood dribbled from his third eye on his forehead. I stared at him in fear, his smiled revealing demon fangs.

"Why...why did you do to them" I asked

"Me… it's what you did to your aibou, you are the one who took his life" he said

"No I didn't, it was Anuz who killed him" I said

"Yes that little bitch did hurt him but, she didn't take his life. It was your very own blood that took his life" he said

"But, I did it to save him" I said

"Save him or curse him" the demon asked

I remained silent, was he telling the truth did I really give aibou to a cursed life. The demon raised his tail at me and was about to bring it to my heart until I moved out of the way, but barely scrapping some skin. The demon hissed in anger and swung his tail at me again, I grabbed the tail and slammed him onto his back. He disappeared into then air I looked around, then I felt claws ripped into my back I cried in pain. The demon laughed at my pain, he grabbed my arm and threw me heavily against the ground, I coughed up blood and tried to get up but, failed. The demon laughed and slowly picked me up by more hair, he laughed once more then, held my face tightly in his clawed hand.

"Is this the limit of your strength, no wonder you couldn't save your little aibou in time" he said

"Shut up" I said

"So he still can speak" he chuckled

He covered my eyes with his hand and, chanted something that was unknown to me, then I felt a burning pain enter my eyes then, began to spread through my body. I let out a bloody murder scream, the demon laugh at my pain. As soon as the pain came it left and I was set free, I feel to my knees shaking a little from the numbing pain. I blinked a few times to get rid of the fuzziness in my eye sight. Then a mirror appeared out of in front of me, this was odd why a mirror, a mirror is completely useless to me because I had no reflection. I slowly walked up to the reflection glass then, my eyes widen in fear as I saw the reflection in the mirror, it is me as my other side. I slowly looked at my hand the claws were there stained with fresh blood, I touched my face, I felt warm crimson liquid there. I stared back at the mirror to see myself, the demon staring back with an evil glint in his eyes.

/You're the one who killed Yugi and you will be the one to kill your child/ the other me said

"NOOO!" I cried

I snapped my eyes opened and, sat up panting for breath that was not needed. I looked around to find I was in my bedroom, I looked down beside me to see Yugi with an arm around me. I let out a sigh and gently touched his forehead, it was just a bad dream…a very band one. I looked at the clock, it was only three in the morning. I carefully got out of Yugi's grip and, went over to our bathroom. I turned on the sink and washed my face quickly relieving some of the stress, the cool water helped me relaxed. I turned off the sink and just stared down at the as the water fall from my face. I grabbed a towel, I quickly dried my face off, and looked at the mirror in front of me. There was no reflection of myself…or the demon.

/Why did I have that dream/I thought to myself

I touched the mirror, the surface was very cool and smooth. Still there was no reflection of myself or that demon.

"Is it an omen" I said

I was taking out of my thoughts when I heard glass shatter, I looked back into my bedroom to see Yugi had woken up. He looked at me worried.

"Atemu what was that" he asked

"Stay here, I'll go check it out" I said

"Be safe" he said

I nodded my head, I rushed down the spiral staircase, I walked into the living room looking around for any intruder. All I found was broken glass scatter on the floor, I looked around to find a rock which must have broken the glass. I picked it up and saw that one of the windows was broken, I looked behind me to see Dark right beside me.

"Hey who broke the window" she said

"Don't know" I said

Then we heard a clicking noise coming from the basement, I signaled Dark to come with me. We slowly went down into the basement, I notice the door to the secret vault had been open. I slowly peaked inside to see two figures dressed like ninjas, one was a man he was tall and muscular the other was obviously a woman because of her…rather large chest. The women was trying her best to unlock the vault, the man just urged her to hurry.

"Hurry up before they hear" the man hissed

"I am going as fast as I can" the woman hissed back

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is wrong to break into people house and steal their stuff" Dark said

The man looked at us and threw three shuriken (throwing stars) at us. We dodge them, Dark went after the women and I went after the man. I jumped at the man but, he just grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall. I hit the wall with some much impact that it broke making me go into the garage, I growled in anger then Dark got knock into the room. She hit a work stand and looked at me.

"Yami who the hell are these people" she hissed

"I don't know but…all I can say is they are vampires" I said

The women jumped at Dark but, Dark punched her in the stomach, I grabbed the woman by here arm and swung her over making her hit the 09 Mercedes Benz, smashing it in half. I looked at the broken car with almost teary eyes.

"No no not the car" I complained

"Yami forget about the car and help me out" Dark yelled

The man kicked Dark roughly, making her hit the 1951 ChryslerK130. I growled angrily and went after the man, he was caught off guard so I was able to punch him in the face knocking him down to the ground. The woman rushed to him aid and helped him up, I could feel his glare on me.

"Enough of this" the man hissed

The man threw a several balls at me and Dark, then balls began to smoke up filling the room with thick violet smoke. Dark and I began to cough heavily at the smoke, I suddenly felt like all of my strength had left me leaving me with burning aching lungs and led heavily legs. I growled at man and women, they were about to leave until I reached out for the woman. I grabbed the woman by her sleeve and it ripped off, there on her back right shoulder was the eye of Ra. The woman gasped and covered up the mark, then she slapped me hard knocking me against one of the cars. For some reason the woman looked at me sadly after she and the man left everything went dark.

===end of part 49===

Cat: I just realized something

Yami: what is it this time?

Cat: I have been working on this story for a year now

Yugi: *nods*

Hikira: ^^ happy birthday "don't be afraid"

Yami: it's called anniversary Hikira

Hikira: you sure

Yami: *thinks*

Cat: but isn't an anniversary the same thing as a birthday

Yugi: you could be right

Yami: TO THE INTERNET

Dark: already on the internet Yami

Yami: *anime sweat drops*

Cat: *chuckles*

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	50. Chapter 50

===Yugi pov===

The sun had been up for a few hours, thank Ra too I wasn't sure if I was able to handle those thieves if they decide to come back. I had Yami and Dark laying on the couch in the living room. From what I can tell from last night attempted robbery, the thieves threw some kind of smoke bomb which made both Yami and Dark ill, Yami had symptoms of a light cold and, Dark had symptoms of a hangover. The windows curtains were closed so, the sun light wouldn't bother the other vampires. I placed a wet cloth on top of Yami's forehead, he let out a cough and looked at me.

"How are you feeling" I asked

"Sick" he mumbled

"Hey, how come Dark and Yami got sick from a simple smoke bomb" Cat asked

"That wasn't just a simple smoke bomb Cat" I said

"How do you know" Alfie asked

"I am a vampire hunter remember…by my guess it was a special herbal smoke bomb. I remember just a little bit about them, they're not suppose to kill vampires but knock them out for an hour or two" I explained

"How come we are sick then" Yami hoarsely said

"Well the herbs are suppose irate the lungs, throat and the nose" I said

"Then how come I feel like vomiting my guts out" Dark growled

"Did you inhale the smoke quickly" I asked

"Yes" she groaned

"That's why, you inhaled too much of the smoke which cause you to be in a type of hangover" I said

"I'm gonna be sick" Dark moaned

She rushed out of the living room and over to the bathroom then we heard a loud 'blah' sound. Malik turned his head and slightly gagged, Caleb sighed heavily then began to rock his sister back and forth.

"So vampires can get colds and hangovers" Caleb said

"Not on our own young Caleb" Alfie said

"Don't call me that" he hissed

I smiled lightly and looked back at Yami, he had fallen asleep, his breathing was a bit uneven, what was a little odd was a very light blush colored his pale cheeks but, that he should be fine with a couple hours of sleep and some food. I went over to the kitchen began to make breakfast. I made scrabble eggs, bacon, and some warm fluffy biscuits. Dark came back into the living with her head hung low, she looked in the kitchen and covered her mouth I guess by the smell of the food made her sick. She rushed off into the bathroom again and emptied out her stomach once more. I handed everyone a plate, I made a bottle of formula for Hikira and handed it to Caleb, and he began to feed her. I sat down next to Yami and stroked his hair softly.

"So why did thieves come to rob you, do you guys have some sort of treasure or something" Malik asked

"Sort of, I can't really tell you guys" I said

"Why not, we are living here aren't we" Caleb hissed

"Caleb, it is rude to demand for things when they are not yours" Danny said

"Besides, it's not really for me to say anything ask Yami and, he might tell you" I said

I looked at Yami, he had one of his eyes open. I saw the look in his eye, I could tell it was ok for me to talk about the what was in the vault. I sighed lightly and looked at Caleb.

"…downstairs in the basement, is a vault where me and Yami have collected thing of the course of history" I said

"Really so you guys still believe you are vampires" Caleb said

"Yes" Cat said

"That's great, what is next dancing fairies and giant candy canes. How long are you planning to keep us here" Caleb said

"You know you really ungrateful for someone that was living on the streets just a few hours ago" Alfie said

"No duh, I don't want to live here with a bunch of freaks who think they are vampires" he hissed

"Caleb these people seem really nice, they took us in when we have nowhere else to go" Malik said

"Sure they take us into their lovely little home for now but, don't you think they want something from us later" he said

"But Kaleby" Ryou whimpered

"No we are not staying here anymore, we leaving right now" he said

Alfie snapped he grabbed Caleb left arm and twisted it behind his back painfully, Caleb yelled in pain. Hikira started to cry loudly, Cat reacted and grabbed Hikira from Caleb and tried to soothe the crying infant. Caleb growled, he began to fight Alfie's grip but, it was no use.

"Just what the fuck is wrong with you Caleb, you were never like this. You were so kind and helpful but now you're a brat" Alfie hissed

"Alfie knock it off" Yami said

I looked back at Yami, he was sitting up with his arms crossed over his chest. Alfie sighed and let go of Caleb, the young teen fell to his knees and started to cry. Danny got up and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, I looked over at Malik. He looked sadly at Caleb. I had to know what happen to Caleb, why he became like this.

"Malik…can you please tell us what has happen to you four. Why were you guys leaving on the street" I asked

Malik remained silent for a few moments and sighed heavily. He placed his half eaten plate of food on the table and looked at me.

"Me, Ryou, Caleb, and Hikira we were orphans. We lived at the Lost Child Orphanage" he said

"Lost Child but, that was closed down because of foreclosure a few months" Yami said

"Yeah, I was there because both of my parents died, Caleb's and Hikira was there because their parents had died in and car crash, and Ryou…his mother left him when he was just a baby and his father committed suicide" Malik explained

I looked at Ryou, even though he was young he was able to understand what we were talking about. He kept strong and nodded to Malik.

"When we heard about the foreclosure we were afraid that we were all going to be separated, Caleb was afraid the most because he might lose Hikira…so we ran away and started living on the street. It was ok for the first few days but, then we couldn't get much food and money was hard to come by so..."he said

"I started giving myself to strangers for money" Caleb sobbed

Alfie gasped and Danny hugged Caleb tightly, my eyes widen in shock. I looked at Yami, he looked at Caleb with sadden eyes, I could tell he wanted to cry for him.

"I told…Caleb that wasn't right to be sacrificing himself like this but, he didn't listen. All he cared was making sure that his sister Hikira was strong and healthy, and Ryou and I had enough food" Malik said sadly

Caleb cried more, Ryou went over to the weeping teen and hugged his arm. I stared at Caleb, it must have been hard for him. Even though times have change, situations didn't some people still had to sacrifice a lot just to get by. Danny rocked Caleb back and forth trying to making his crying stop.

"Shhh it s alright Caleb we promise not to that will never happen to you again, right Alfie" Danny said

"If any stares at Caleb in the wrong way then they're in for a night of hell" Alfie said

"Thank you, all of you thank you so much" he said

===end of part 50===

Dark: wow aibou

Cat: sorry Caleb

Caleb: it's ok Cat

Danny: Cat you are so mean

Cat: am not, I just thought it was add more drama

Dark: *glares at Cat* have you been watching gossip girl again

Cat: X3 maybe

Dark: *sighs*

Hikira: *chuckles*

Cat: xox people

Dark: *hissing * you have, haven't you

Cat: *runs away*

Dark: *chases Cat*

Hikira: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	51. Chapter 51 happy Halloween

===Yugi pov===

The next few months had flown by quickly, everyone seemed to settle into L.A rather quickly. Cat and Dark have an apartment that is only ten minutes away, they wanted to be close by so they could come over and help with the baby at anytime. Danny and Caleb also bought an apartment close by Cat's and Dark's so Caleb wouldn't be far from his sister. Malik and Ryou decide to stay with me and Yami, we didn't mind, it would be nice to have some more people around the house.

Today is October 31, which meant it was Halloween. The sun had set which meant it was time for the children to prowl the street and get as much candy sand sweets as they could. I was in the den taking pictures of the kids. Ryou chuckled lightly he wore the Woody the cowboy costume. He adjusted the hat and smiled cutely.

"Do you wike my cotume uncly yugi" he asked

"Yeah you look so cute and adorable" I said

"Hey are we done taking pictures, I want to get some candy before all of the good ones are gone" Malik said

I looked back over at the tanned teen and smiled, he wore a Iron man costume the mask was resting on his head. I gently placed the mask back on, and took another picture of him.

"Five more minutes won't kill you" I said

"Yeah but, then all the good candy is going to be gone by the time we leave" Dark said

I looked at her, she dressed up as Freddy Kruger, she tapped his clawed on the table next to hear. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair.

"I swear you guys are going to gain weight if you keep on eating all of this junk food" I said

Cat chuckled lightly at my joke, she was cosplaying as Haruhi Suzumiya. She fed a lady bug Hikira a bottle of milk.

"We'll leave as soon as my brother is done getting dressed "she said

"DANNY HURRY UP" Dark yelled

"I'm coming I'm coming" he yelled back

Danny came into the room with several jack o'lanterns, he handed them to the kids. Ryou smiled and swung the bucket playfully.

"Remember Caleb I get ten percent of your candy" Danny said

"No fair" Caleb complained

Caleb was dressed up as Jack Sparrow and Danny was dressed up as Batman. Everyone got together for the last of picture taking. I smiled at the digital screen on my camera.

"You sure you going to be alright Yugi" Dark asked

She pointed to my round stomach, I smiled and rubbed my belly. I simple wore a long black wig, black sweatpants and a large black t shirt. Ryou walked up to me and rubbed my stomach, I smiled and let him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" I said

"But isn't the baby is going to be due any day now right" Cat said

"Yeah but, you guys should go and have your fun" I said

"Aren't you a little worried…you know about those thieves" Caleb asked

"Nah, I put up a few surprises just in case they show up" I said

"Can I get some kandy for your baby uncly Yugi" Ryou asked

"That would be great Ryou, you can also get some candy for me and Yami too" I said

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES" Alfie said

He came running into the room dressed as Jason, he even had a toy chainsaw running. We looked at him for a moment then began to laugh heavily.

"Nice try" Dark said

"You guys were suppose to be scared" he wined

"Come on let s get going "Cat chuckled

"Alright we'll be back later Yugi" Danny said

"Ok have fun" I said

"I will ring lots of kandy" Ryou said

"Ok, don't let the boogie man get you guys" I said

"With Alfie around he won't" Caleb chuckled

They grabbed a few flashlights, and glow sticks then left with cheerful smiles. I sighed and rubbed my belly once more then I felt a kick. I smiled and rubbed my belly more.

"Don't worry little one you'll get to trick or treat soon" I said

I heard the door bell ring, I walked over to the front door. I quickly put on my cat ears and grabbed the pumpkin candy bowl. I opened the door and saw little monster on my door step, they smiled happily and raised their candy bags.

"Trick or treat" they said

"Aww what cute monsters" I said

"We're not cute we're scary" a little devil said

"Oops I'm mean what scary monsters" I said

I gave them their candy then smiled, their parents thanked me and held their child's hand.

"What are you suppose to be miss" a girl zombie asked

"I am a mother cat "I said

"Very creative" the girl's mother said

Then someone wrapped the arms around my neck and laughed darkly.

"I'm going to suck your blood" he said

"Yami" I whined

They kids laughed and left along with their parents, I closed the door and looked back at Yami. He wore a traditional vampire costume, his spiked hair was tied into a pony tail making his blond bang stand out more. He also wore millennium puzzle

"So what do you think" he said

"You look cool, how come you are wearing the millennium puzzle" I said

"It's Halloween, aibou" he said

"But, I haven't wore it in years" I said

"I know but, I don't want you getting hurt especially right now" he said

"You're right" I sighed

"And how is our little one doing" he said

He got on his knees, then lifted up my shirt and, started to kiss my stomach. I sighed softly as the warmth spread once more, I could tell the baby was happy when his father was near him. Then I felt the baby kick softly, Atemu gasped the nuzzled my stomach.

"I am here little one, your father is right here" he said

"Atemu you keep that up and you'll have a fetish for my stomach "I said

He chuckled and rubbed my stomach gently. The door bell rang once more, then a routine began, kids would ring the door bell, me and Atemu handed out candy, then once they were gone Atemu would rub and kiss my belly. After a few hours of giving out candy, the candy bowl finally ran out.

"Here let me get some more candy" Atemu said

"No I got it" I said

"You sure aibou" he asked

"Yes I am, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things for myself" I said

"I am sorry aibou, I'll stay here and tell the kids that we have candy in a minute" he said

"Alright" I said

I took the bowl into the kitchen and got out a bag of Snickers, Reese cups, Jolly Ranchers, Chocolate Coins, gummy eye balls and other sweet treats. I poured what I could into the bowl, then I grabbed the bowl and was about to leave until I felt a strong kick. This took me by surprise, so I dropped the bowl, shattering it to a thousand pieces. Then I felt another kick that was just as strong as the last one.

"Aibou" Atemu called

He walked up to me with a worried looked, I held my stomach and smiled at him.

"Atemu, I think our baby wants to come out" I said

His eyes widen in shock, a second passed then he went into full panic mood.

"Oh Ra and heavens above ok, Yugi don't panic don't panic. What did the book say about this, should we go to the hospital wait what was that yoga pose Cat said to go into" he said

"ATEMU SHUT UP AND TAKE ME TO THE BEDROOM THEN CALL AKULA" I yelled

He nodded his head, he picked me up and went up to the spiral stair case, and went to our room. I felt the baby kick me again this time a little harder. I gasped and held onto Atemu tightly, he gently placed me on the bed then took out his phone.

"Doctor Akula,…yes the baby is on its way…ok thank you "he said

He looked back at me and gently held my hand. I let out a whimper when the baby kicked me once more.

"He'll be here soon aibou" he said

"That's good, ow our little one really ow wants to come out" I said

I felt another sharp kick, I let out another whimper again. Atemu kissed my forehead and rubbed my belly gently.

"Aibou maybe this is a good time to start practicing on your breathing" he said

I nodded and started to breathe slowly.

/breathe in and breathe out, breathe in and breathe out/ I repeated in my mind

After ten minutes of harsh kicking and breathing exercising there was a knock on the door, Atemu looked at me and I nodded my head. He left then came back with Akula behind him. Akula walked over to me and place his hand on my forehead.

"So Yugi, it's finally time" he asked

"Yes, ow and the little one kick's hard" I said

"Ok, that is good to hear the baby is kicking" he said

Then he looked at Atemu

"I will be performing a c section, this will hurt…painfully so Yami I want you to keep her husband as calm as possible" he said

"Alright" he said

Atemu helped me removed my shirt the, sat by my side and held my hand tightly. Akula started to get his thing prepared. He placed white towels on the night stand along with a hot bowl of water, then put on white latex gloves, and he tied a face mask to his face. He pulled out a scapula with some odd engraving on the blade, then he looked out me.

"Prepare yourself Yugi" he said

I nodded and take in a deep breath, Akula slowly placed the blade on my stomach right below the belly button and mutters something me or Atemu couldn't hear. Then he started to bring the knife down, it hurt. I let out a whimper and started to cry at the pain, oh Ra it hurt. It felt like a hot burning knife splitting me in two. I let out a cry in pain, Atemu held my hand tighter. I looked at him and he gently kissed my forehead.

"It will be ok aibou you doing a great job" he said

"Yami oww I'm going to kill you after ow the baby oh Ra gets out ow god damn it" I said labored

He chuckled lightly then, held my hand tighter and I held back even tighter. After what seemed like eternity the pain stopped, I let out a sigh in relief.

"Yugi" Akula called

I looked at him and he smiled happily at me and Atemu.

"Watch as I bring the life you and your husband created into this world" he said

He then slowly pulled out a head, my eyes widen as big as saucers. Soon a body followed with the head, a second passed the small infant started to cry.

"Congratulation Yugi and Yami it's a boy" he said

He got a towel from the night stand and started to clean the baby. Atemu looked at his new born son with happy eyes, I think he wanted to cry in joy from the mere sight of our son.

"Atemu would you like to do the honors and cut your son umbilical cord" he said

"Of course" he said

Atemu cut the cord, Akula finished cleaning the baby and handed him to me. I held him gently, my son he was so small, he faintly had black hair and some strikes of golden hair. I smiled happily, I looked at Atemu and he smiled back at me then he nuzzled my cheek and, kissed me. Akula took out a folder from his brief case followed by a pen.

"What name are you going to give to your son" he asked

"Heba, Heba Atemu Mutou oh Ra" I cried

"Aibou what's wrong" Atemu asked me

"Oh gods" Akula said

"What" Atemu asked

"There is another baby coming" he said

===end of part 51===

Yugi: WHAT?

Cat: X3 didn't see that huh

Yami: no

Dark: talk about big surprises aibou

Cat: X3

Hikira: happy Halloween everybody

Cat: ^^ and thank you so much for the 247 reviews and for helping me make it to 51 chapters ^^

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	52. Chapter 52 Thanksgiving dinner

===Yami pov===

I stared down into the crib, watching the small infant girl sleep. She has pale milk color skin, her hair color is jet black with crimson blood tips, small gold bangs famed part of her chibbi face. Her eyes are amazing they are pure amethyst but, what was more surprising about her was she was born with her wings out. The infant girl shifted so her small dove white wings could spread out, Akula was surprised greatly by the girl from what he told us no vampire ever had white wings. I smiled gently, I could tell that this girl is very pure. Kiley, the pure vampire.

/such a pure and innocent creature, I bet her taste is very sweet/ a dark voice said

I felt my fist tighten by itself, I growled darkly and held my head. The dark voice chuckled, I could feel it trying to take over my body but I wouldn't let that demon out again.

/Just one little taste, I promise not to bite her/ he chuckled

/Leave her alone, get out of my mind/ I hissed

/You can't fight me anymore Atemu, I am getting stronger and stronger/ he said

/Shut up, you can't control me demon/ I growled

/You are so weak dear Atemu/ the demon laughed

I clutched my heart and bit my lip, I felt that demon slipping into my body I tried my best to stop it but, I couldn't keep this up forever. My hands turned into long vicious claws, then I felt my fangs lengthen. No…I can't let this happen, I won't let this happen.

"Atemu" a soft voice called

Then it suddenly vanished, the claws turned back into my hands and my fangs went back to normal. I turned my head to see Yugi carrying a three week old Heba. Yugi smiled at me and walked closer to the crib. I let out a sigh in relief, the demon is gone…for now.

"How is Kiley doing" he asked

"She is sleeping like an angel" I said

"I still can't believe we have a daughter" he said

"She was a surprise but I am happier we have two children instead of one" I said

I hugged Yugi around the waist and pulled him into a small kiss. Yugi kissed me back innocently and sweetly, I smiled and looked at Heba. Heba had such lovely eyes, his right eyes is pure amethyst while his left eye is red rose. Heba turned his head to look at his sister, he let out a soft coo. I slowly let go of Yugi and picked up Kiley. Kiley whined for a moment then opened her eyes, I smiled gently at her and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry I had to wake you little angel" I said

Kiley nuzzled my chest and yawned cutely, Yugi chuckled and placed his head on my shoulder. I smiled…I started to think about what that demon wanted to do…he wanted to kill and devour our daughter…I shivered at the thought of that dream again…I don't want to worry Yugi about the demon since he is still recovering from giving birth to the twins.

"Atemu" Yugi said

"Sorry aibou, I was just thinking" I said

"You have been thinking a lot" he said

"I am just worried about you aibou" I said

"Atemu I told I am fine, the wounds have healed completely" he said

"I know but I can't a worry about you a little longer" I chuckled softly

"You are a handful Atemu" he said

"So how is the cooking going" I said

"It would be great you helped out also" he said

I chuckled softly, today was our family's very first thanksgiving dinner. We invited our family and friends to join us, my cousin has been eager to see his new nephew and niece. Even Marik and Bakura seem to be eager seeing our children. Me and Yugi left the nursery and went over to the kitchen, Dark and Cat were working very hard and cooking the large meal. Caleb sat in the living room playing with Hikira, Ryou and Malik had the wii hooked up to the TV and were playing wii sports.

"How are things going" I asked

"Great, the turkey and ham are almost done and Alfie and Danny are bringing some pies" Cat said

"That's great" Yugi said

"Uncly Yugi, how are de babies" Ryou asked

"They are good, Kiley just woke up from a nap" I said

"Kiley is the cutest thing I have ever seen" Cat said

"Any news from Seto or Bakura" Yugi asked

"Seto is on his way and I haven't heard from Bakura" Dark said

"That's because nobody ever told me where the hell you guys live" Bakura growled angrily

We turned out heads to see a very angry Bakura and an annoyed Marik, Malik stared at Marik for a few moments then walked up to him. Marik also stared back at Malik, for a few moments they stayed silent until Malik finally spoke up.

"How come you guys didn't ask for the address in the first place" he said

"Smart mouth kid" Marik chuckled

Marik ruffled his hair and smiled, Bakura chuckled softly then looked at our babies. He walked up to us and looked back and forth between Kiley and Heba, Kiley whimpered softly and hid her face in my chest.

"This must be Kiley and Heba" he said

"Yes, they are" I said

"They are smaller than I expected" he said

"They are only three weeks old Bakura" Yugi said

"I know but, I thought they would be bigger they are the same size of those cheap baby doll toys" he said

"Hey thief leave the babies alone and come help us out in the kitchen" Dark hissed

"Shut up the kitchen is a woman's job" Bakura hissed

"Want to see that again so the pan can hear you" she hissed

"Barely five minutes and they are both at it again" I said

"I know" Yugi sighed heavily

"Knock off both of you, or you will make the little ones cry" I growled

"But" they said

"No buts, knock it off or you both will have nothing to eat today" I said

"Alright" they said

"Is it alright if I can start setting up the table" Malik asked

"Sure" Yugi said

"Me two" Ryou said

"Of course" I smiled

Malik held Ryou's hand and they both started to set up the table, Caleb got up and walked over into the kitchen. Dark picked up Hikira and went into the living room, Caleb started to help Cat serve some of the drinks. Me and Yugi put the babies in a nearby crib and started to help out. After an hour the food was set on the table and all of our guests have arrived. I sat at the head of the table while Yugi sat at my right followed by Joey, Cat, Malik, Bakura, Alfie, and Caleb. On my left sat Seto, Mokuba, Dark, Ryou, Marik, and Danny. Hikira was placed on a high chair, while me and Yugi held Kiley and Heba. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Before we dig into our fest, I would like to give thanks to everyone who came here. It makes me very happy to see you all once again" I said

"Oh so you are happy to see me" Marik chuckled

"Marik shut up" Dark hissed

"As I was saying, I am thankful, for the two children my aibou has blessed me and I am thankful for having such great family and friends." I said

"Wow great speech Yami" Marik chuckled

"Shut up, like you could do any better" I growled

"Come on guys, stop fighting" Cat said

"Yeah, it's a holiday" Danny said

"So let's eat" Joey cheered

I chuckled softly, Kiley nuzzled my chest I looked down at her. She cooed softly then she flipped her wings, I sat back down. Seto picked up the large knife and fork then he started to crave into the large turkey, soon everyone began talking and eating happily.

"So this is the first twin vampires ever" Mokuba said

"Yes, Akula said that there has never been twin vampires" Yugi said

"You must be really happy cousin" Seto said

"I am, but Kiley surprised us even more" I said

"I bet her wings must have given you guys quite a surprise" Marik said

"Yes, I didn't even feel Kiley move while she was inside me" Yugi said

"I bet her brother kept her calm" Caleb said

"That must have been it" Yugi said

"So what are their full names" Joey asked

"Heba is Heba Atemu Mokuba and Kiley is Kiley Angel Motou" I said

"That's cool" Cat said

Then Heba started to cry heavily followed by Kiley, me and Yugi tried our best to sooth them but they continued to cry.

"I think it's time for another bottle" Cat said

"Did you girl prepare some milk for them" I asked

"Of course, it's also a thanksgiving for the little ones" she said

She went into the kitchen then came back with two bottle, she handed us each one. We thanked her and began to find the little ones.

"So what kind of formula are you guys using" Seto asked

"Well it's a little early for formula so we are using breast milk right now" I said

"Breast milk, from whom" Bakura said

"Cat and Dark" I said

"What? How is that possible" Marik said

"Well with the babies scent around vampiress will begin to produce milk, it doesn't matter if the baby isn't hers" Cat explained

"Weird" Bakura said

I chuckled softly, this is nice. Having family and friends together enjoying a delicious meal, I turned my head to see my aibou smiling happily. My eyes soften, just seeing him smile brings a great warmth to my heart.

/And that warmth well be taken away/ the demon laughed

===end of part 52===

Cat: I am so sorry for the long wait for an update

Hikira: ^^ aibou has been a little busy

Cat: *bows* I am really sorry

Yami: took you long enough

Cat: yeah I know *rubs head*

Yugi: *nods*

Yami: but you left it on another cliff hanger Dx

Cat: X3 couldn't help it

Yami: *growls* what are you planning

Hikira: she won't tell us

Yami: I will get her to tell *chases Cat*

Cat: *runs away* XD you can't catch me

Yami: *growls*

Cat: also Kiley doesn't belong to me, she belongs to Luna Motou, thanks a ton Luna X3

Hikira: *giggles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	53. Chapter 53 The Doctor's advice

===Yami pov===

A couple weeks have passed since the Thanksgiving dinner, it was one of the best times everyone had. Of course Dark and Bakura got into another fight and wrecked the living room, both of them had to pay for the damages. Everyone also enjoyed being around the infant vampires Heba and Kiley, and the twins seemed to enjoy everyone's company.

After the dinner Seto, Joey and Mokuba went back to Japan, they needed to start preparing for the upcoming holidays. Marik and Bakura decide to stay for a bit longer, I guessed they stayed because they want to steal something of mine. But, it can also be Marik wanted to stay and see Malik for a bit longer. Even though Marik won't admit it out loud, he missed his brother dearly and was searching for him while stealing the treasures of the world.

As for myself…that demon is getting stronger and has been trying to take control of my body…I am afraid that I won't be able to stop it if it does take control of me. What I have notice is the demon goes away when I am around Yugi but, it comes back whenever I am alone with the little ones. I called Akula and asked him to come to my office whenever he had the chance.

It was early lunch time as I typed away on my computer, the schools will be visiting the museum next week and I need to make sure all of the Greek artifacts would be here on time. I heard a knock on the door, breaking me away from my work.

"Come in" I said

The person came in, it is Doctor Akula he smiled gently and sat down in front of my desk.

"Hello Yami, how are you today" he asked

"I am fine…" I said

"You called me so suddenly, is there something wrong with the babies" he asked

"No, they are doing fine…I called because I think there is something wrong with me" I said

"What is wrong Yami" he said

"…ever since I have been a vampire…there has been this demon inside of me…it has only taken control of me two times and both were…very unpleasant…and now…it has been telling me it wants to devour my little ones" I explained

"I see…well it isn't uncommon for vampires to have a demon inside of them" he said

"What do you mean" I asked

"Just like humans we have that inner voice in our minds that tells us to do wrong, to killer and destroy" he said

"But do to this to my own children" I said

"Still uncommon there have been vampires who have killed and eaten their own child" he said

"But I don't want to do that, there has to be some way I can stop it" I said

"When does the demon tell you these things" he asked

"Whenever I am alone with them" I said

"Is Yugi around them at the time" he asked

"No" I answered

"Just as I thought" he said

"What?" I asked

"Yugi's vampire hunter blood is keeping the demon away" he

said

"So you are saying…I will need Yugi around me." I said

"Yes, luckily for you I made something to help you just in case this would happen." he said

He reached for his briefcase and opened it up, he then pulled out a bottle of clear crimson pills. He placed the bottle on the desk, I grabbed the bottler and stared at the pills inside it. I then looked at the vampire doctor with a questionable look.

"What are these?" I asked

"These are pills that will help keep the demon away so you will not need to worry about it. Just take them twice everyday with water" he said

"What are the pills made of" I asked

"That is a doctor secret" he chuckled softly

"Are you sure these will work" I asked

"Positive" he answered

"Are there any side effects to the pills" I asked

"None, but just in case give me a call if anything happens" he said

He closed his briefcase and stood up, he said his goodbye then left. I stared at the bottle of pills once more…could this really help me stop the demon.

/Please like a tiny pill would make me stop for taking my meal/ it growled softly

I growled back at the demon, I opened the bottle and swiftly took one of the pills into my mouth then I swallowed it down with some water. I closed my eyes and leaned back against my seat, a moment of two passed and there was no reply from the demon…did the pills truly work?

"Yami" a soft voice said

I opened my eyes to see my aibou standing at the door way, behind him was two baby carriers. I smiled gently and picked up the blue one and Yugi picked him the pink one. I closed the door behind Yugi and we sat down facing each other.

"How are the little ones today" I asked

"They are good, Kiley is upset because I had to wraps her wings in the blanket" Yugi said

"I see" I said

I reached into the baby carrier and picked up Kiley, she whimper softly I gently unwrapped her from the blanket. Her wings spread out and flipped a little, I smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"Is that better Kiley" I asked

I was answered with a small coo, Yugi chuckled softly and handed me a bottle of milk. He picked up Heba and started to feed him, I also began to feed Kiley.

"Is Marik watching Malik and Ryou" I asked

"Yeah, he is waiting to see if Malik will remember anything from his past life but so far nothing" he sighed sadly

"It must be hard on Marik" I said

"It doesn't seem that way, even though Malik has no memory of his pervious life he is behaving the same way just like in the past" he explained

"I see" I said

"Yami, what are those" he asked

Yugi pointed out to the bottle of pills sitting on my desk, shit I had to come up with a quick lie. I don't want to worry my aibou with the demon inside of me.

"Well those are pills" I said

"I can see that, are you taking them" he asked

"Yes" I answered

"What for" he asked

"Um well I have been feeling a little dizzy so I called Akula and he said it's from the blood loss from the pregnancy" I lied

"Oh…I am sorry Yami" he said

"It's ok aibou, Akula said that the pills will help me feel a lot better" I said

"Well that's really great to hear" he said

He smiled gently and pulled the bottle away from Heba, he gently placed him on his shoulders then, he started to pat Heba gently on the back. He continue to do this until Heba let out a burp, I did the same with Kiley until she let out a burp. I chuckled softly and kissed their forehead.

"Such cute little ones I have" I said

===end of part 53===

Cat: *biting on chocolate Easter bunny's head*

Hikira: *tearing* stop killing the bunny aibou

Cat: what it's already dead *goes back to biting*

Yami: the rabbit wasn't even alive in the first place

Dark: don't say that

Hikira: wahhhhh *crying waterfall*

Dark: *holds up umbrella*

Yami: *getting soaked*

Cat: ^^; Hikira please stop crying

Hikira: you killed the bunny

Cat: I know and I am sorry

Hikira: *sniffs*

Cat: *hugs Hikira*

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	54. Chapter 54 Santa Clause

===Yugi pov===

Holiday songs played throughout the store, everything was decorated with warm reds, happy greens, and sparkle golds. It is December tenth, which means Christmas was just fifteen days away. Everyone was looking forward the upcoming holidays even the little ones were excited. I pushed around the stroller with my babies, while watching Malik, Caleb, and Ryou look through the toy alley.

"Uncie Yugi lookie, a space man toy" Ryou said

"Wow, that looks nice is that what you are going to ask Santa for Christmas" I asked

"Uh huh, I as Santa for a new shoes two" he said

"I am sure he will get you the best there is" I giggled

Malik walked up to me then looked into my eyes, I saw a little bit of confusion in them. I gently placed my hand on his head and ruffled his hair lightly.

"What's on your mind Malik" I asked

"Santa…is he real?" he asked

"Of course, Malik" I answered

"But…he never visited us before…" he said sadly

"Because he couldn't find you, this year he will" I said

"How can you be so sure Yugi" he asked

"I just know" I said

I ruffled Malik's hair again, he smiled softly and went back to Ryou. Caleb looked at me then nodded his head, and I nodded back. We continued on to look around through the store, seeing what Santa would bring us and what we could get each other.

"Yugi" Caleb called

"Yes, Caleb" I said

"I don't know what to get Danny and Alfie" he said

"Well they both like sweet foods very much" I said

"I know that but, I really want to get them something special" he said

"Special huh, mmm I have an idea" I said

"What is it" he asked

"Why don't you make them something sweet yourself" I said

"But…my cooking sucks" he said

"Don't say that Caleb, I will help you to make something very delicious" I said

"Thanks Yugi, you are a life saver" he said

"It's nothing Caleb" I said

Then Heba began to cry, I walked in front of the stroller and picked him up. I gently picked him up and rocked him back and forth. Kiley also began to cry, Caleb carefully picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

"Don't you get tired of taking care of Kiley and Heba by yourself" he asked

"Not really, I enjoy taking care of the little ones" I said

"You don't think it's hard taking care of two babies by yourself" he asked

"It's a little hard but, it's nothing I can handle" I said

"…it was hard to take care of Hikira" he said

"It must have been…but now you don't have to have the burden to raise your sister all by yourself now" I said

"Thank you Yugi...for everything" he said

"You're welcome Caleb" I said

"Hey Yugi" someone called

We turned our heads to see Dark carrying a nine month old Hikira, Cat ran up to me and give me a gentle hug. She looked at Heba and smiled gently.

"Awww he is so cute" she said

"He isn't he, both of the little ones are going to be two months old" I said

"Beware the terrible twos" Dark chuckled

"Knock it Dark" Cat said

"Doing some Christmas shopping Yugi" Dark asked

"Yeah, just trying to see what the kids want from Santa" I said

"Very nice, hey did you hear" Cat said

"If you are going to sing bird is the word I will knock you down" I said

"Awww but it's a good song" Cat said

"Sing it and I will kill you" I said

"You are no fun Yugi" Dark whined

"I am leaving now" I said

"Wait you won't hear what we have to say" Cat said

"What is it" I asked

"Santa Clause is hear and they are taking pictures for half prince" she said

"Really, where is he" Caleb said

"At the front of the store, hurry up before the line gets bigger" Dark said

I nodded my head, we placed the little ones back into their stroller, then we grabbed Malik and Ryou and headed towards the front of the store. There, a man with a great white bread sat on a wooden throne, he was wearing a bright red coat with white fur on the cuffs on his sleeves, black shiny boot, a black belt with a large gold buckle, and a red fur hair with a ball of white fur on the end. A small girl sat on his lap and asked to her heart's content for new toys.

"It's Santa" Ryou cheered

"Yugi, can we take a picture with Santa" Malik asked

"Of course" I said

"Yay" Malik and Ryou cheered

I chuckled softly and handed them the money they need. They giggled and ran in line and waited their turn to visit Santa. Caleb waited with them but, it looks like he just wants to watch them. I sat down by a nearby bunch and watched them. I looked into the stroller and looked at the sleeping little ones, I am looking forward to the day where they too will be jumping up and down to see Santa.

Then it hit me, I know what to get Atemu for Christmas. I smiled brightly, this will be the best Christmas yet to come.

===end of part 54===

Dark: Christmas in June aibou?

Cat: ^^ yeah, it's hot so why not cool down with a bit of a Christmas story

Dark: *nods* very smart aibou

Hikira: what are you planning to get Yami for Christmas?

Yugi: shhh it's a secret

Hikira: *whining* tell us

Yugi: *chuckles* nope X3

Cat: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	55. Chapter 55 wet dog smell

===Yami's pov===

After a long and tiring day of working at the museum I finally arrived back at my home. I finished parking my car in the garage, today was a bit stressful. A few teenagers thought it would be a great idea to use the museum as a skate parking. Luckily they didn't break anything but, I did let them have a good scolding. I just hope that our little ones don't turn out as wild as most teenagers do.

I walked up the spiral stairs and into the living. Malik and Ryou were on the floor coloring in some cartoon coloring books. I looked into the kitchen to see my aibou preparing dinner, close to him are two portable cribs where the little ones were sleeping. I smiled gently at the happy sight.

"Yamy" Ryou said

Ryou jumped up and wrapped his little arms around my leg. I chuckled softly at him then picked him up, he giggled and clinged onto me.

"We saw Santa Claus today" he said

"Oh really" I said

"Yeah, he was at the store" Malik said excitingly

"Did you both ask what you want for Christmas?" I asked

"Yup" Ryou giggled

I chuckled softly, all of a sudden I smelt something strange coming from Ryou. I sniffed silently, odd he smiles like a wet dog. I put him down but, I still could smell the wet dog scent. I looked at Yugi but, he looked away shyly. I raised my eye brow.

"Yugi" I said

"Yes my love" he said

"Why is there a wet dog smell in the house" I asked

"There no doggy" Ryou said quickly

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at everyone with a serious look. Malik gulped nervously, I looked at him and within seconds broke down.

"It was Yugi's idea" he said

"Malik" Yugi whined

"I'm sorry Yugi, we found a dog after we went shopping. And well" he said

A small dog came running into the room barking as loud as it could. I looked at the dog, it was a Dalmatian with several spots around its body. Ryou ran over to the dog and picked it him. I did my best to hide my disgust but, the smell of the dog had gotten to me.

"Can we keep the puppy please" Ryou plead

"It smells" I said

"Please Yamy" he plead

"But, it could hurt the babies" I said

"Actually Yami, I looked at how Dalmatian act around kids. They are very good plus, they are very good guard dogs." He said

"But, the smell" I groaned

"Me and Ryou will give her a bath" Malik said

"Fine but, the dog is yours and Ryou's responsibility" I said

Malik and Ryou cheered happily and ran off toward the bathroom, I sighed heavily and walked over to my aibou. Yugi kissed my cheek gently then hugged me.

"Thank you Yami" he said

"You know how I feel about dogs, aibou" I said

"Don't be mad Yami, I thought it would be nice to have an extra eye around the house. Besides, you are friends with werewolves" he said

"But, werewolves don't smell as bed as dogs do" I said

"Don't worry, I will have the boys wash Dottie every other day" he said

"Dottie, is that the dog's name" I asked

"Yeah, Ryou didn't like spots so we deiced to call her Dottie instead" he said

"Interesting name" I said

I kissed my aibou's forehead, he smiled happily and wrapped his arms around my waist. I brushed my lips against his neck, he purred softly and revealed his pale slender neck to me. My fangs sank into the soft flesh, the blood immediately began to floor my mouth. I drank slowly, savoring the sweet taste. My aibou panted softly, gently clutching onto my shirt. I pulled away licking the wound until it closed.

"Full" he asked

"No, I don't want to have your wonderful dinner go to waste" I answered

"Alright then, can you give the little ones a bath while I finish up dinner" he asked

"Of course aibou" I said

I kissed him on the cheek and went over to the little ones, Heba was moving his hands gently while Kiley was fast asleep. I carefully picked them both and went to their bathroom. On my way Ryou held Dottie in a large towel, Dottie licked Ryou's face.

"Yamy, Dottie smells better now" he asked

"Yes, much better. Thank you Ryou, what happen to Malik" I asked

Marik came out of the bathroom soaking wet, he glared at Dottie. I chuckled softly and Ryou did as well.

"Remember Dottie is yours and Ryou's responsibility" I said

"We know, we will take good care of her" Malik said

===end of part 55===

Cat: *tearing*

Yami: what's wrong with her?

Dark: two things

Hikira: she misses Dottie

Yugi: *whispers to Yami* she passed away last year

Yami: oh, and the other?

Dark: limited wifi

Cat: T_T it's just not fair

Yami: *rolls eyes* drama queen

Cat: this one is in memory of Dottie 1996-2011 *sniffs*

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	56. Chapter 56 Finding secrets

===Yugi pov===

Atemu gently nuzzled my neck, I mewled softly as he softly rubbed my stomach. Carefully he traced my scars with his index finger, I shivered and arched against him. He purred then kissed my cheek.

"Does it still hurt" he asked

"It feels sore at times" I answered

The former pharaoh gently laid me on the back, he moved on top of me and gently began to kiss the scars. I shivered once more, his smirked against my skin then began to lick the skin. I arched up and cried out his name softly. A loud purr erupted from his throat.

"Oh little aibou, I like it when you call my name like that" he purred

"You are a big tease, you know that" I said quite annoyed

"Yes I do, I enjoy it when you get a bit frustrated" he chuckled softly

"Atemu" I whined

Suddenly we heard one of the little ones crying, Atemu sighed heavily, I was about to get up until he gently pushed me back down.

"Don't, I will check on the little ones" he said

He got up from the bed, he left while putting on his robe. I laid back down on the bed, I sighed softly and gently rubbed my scar. Lately my scar has been feeling a bit sore, I probably should talk to Akula about it. I heard a vibration, I looked to see Atemu's phone vibrating, I wonder who it could be. I picked up the phone and looked at the caller I.D. Speak of the devil, it's Akula I pressed talk.

"Hello" I answered

"Hello, is Yami there" Akula asked

"No he isn't, is there something you wanted to tell him" I asked

"Yes, tell him that I will come by the museum tomorrow to drop off his medication" he said

"Alright, I will. May I ask you something Akula" I said

"What is it Yugi?" he asked

"Lately I have been feeling a bit sore when the scar is, I am worried something is wrong" I said

"That is naturally for you to feel some soreness from after giving birth. The pain should go away within a few days. If you like I will drop by your home after I have given Yami his pills" he said

"Thank. May I ask you one more question Akula" I asked

"You may" he said

"The medication for Yami, how long will he need to take them?" I asked

"I don't know for sure, I haven't study deeply into inner demons for vampires. So I can't answer how long he will need to take the medication" he answered

"Inner demon? I thought the medication was because of blood loss" I said a bit confused

"No, the medication is to control Yami's inner demon. He said he was scared of having the little ones devoured by the demon" he said

"What?! When did he tell you this" I said

"He told me the inner demon has been speaking to him after the little ones were born. Has he not told you about this?" he asked

"No…Akula, I will call you back. I need to speak with Yami" I said

With that I hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand. Yami's inner demon…It's back…Why didn't he tell me about this especially when it comes to our babies. I heard light footsteps enter the room, I looked up to see Yami wiping up some spit from his robe.

"I didn't think Heba could spit up that much" he said

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Yami with a harden look. Yami looked at me with a confused look, he sat down by me. He pulled me into his lap but, I pushed his hands away from me. At this point he looked at me worried.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" he asked

"When were you planning to tell me" I said a bit rough

"Tell you what? What are you talking aibou?" he asked with confusion

"That you inner demon wants to eat our babies" I hissed

Yami looked at me with shock, I got up from the bed and stood in front of him. He kept his sight away me. I sighed heavily and gently held his hands. He slowly looked up at me, his eyes were filled with sadness and fear. Not fear of me…but fear of something else.

"I was scared" he said

"Scared of what" I asked softly

"Of the inner demon…I was so scared of it hurting our children…and you. I am so scared of losing everything I love…I don't know what I could do without you and our babies" he answered

"Atemu, that monster will never get the chance to hurt our babies. You are strong, I know it in my heart my pharaoh. That demon will never get lose again. He will never harm our family" I said

I gently wrapped my arms around the pharaoh and brought him into a tight hug. Yami wrapped his arms around me and hugged me with the same hold. Gently I stroked the pharaoh's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Don't be afraid my pharaoh, you have nothing to fear" I whispered to him

He sighed softly and buried himself in my hold. We remained like this until the sun began to kiss the sky with its morning light. Yami looked up at me and stared in my eyes, I smiled gently and pressed my lips against his. He pressed his hand behind my head, forcing the kiss to become deeper. I purred softly and kissed him back. He smirked, he pulled me on top of me and grabbed my ass gently. I gasped at the sudden touch.

"Atemu" I cried softly

"You are so adorable aibou' he said

"Perv" I growled at him softly

"Too bad I have to go to work today, or I would make you cry out my name to the gods" he purred

"Yes it is too bad, don't forget we have four children in the house who can hear us if we do anything interesting" I purred back

Atemu chuckled softly and pressed his lips against mine once more. I smiled, slowly I broke the kiss and kissed the forehead.

"Pharaoh please, don't keep any more secrets from me" I said

"I promise, no more secrets" he said

He purred softly once more, I gently brushed one of the pharaoh's golden lock behind his ear. He smiled gently and I smiled back. I slowly pulled close to his lips but, I stopped when I heard Atemu's phone vibrating. I whined softly but, Atemu only chuckled. I got off of him while he answered his phone, he pressed speaker and pulled me close to him.

"Hey Alfie, it's a bit early to call isn't it" Atemu said

"Guys something is wrong with Danny, he is vomiting blood. He can't stopped, please I need help" he cried

===end of part 55===

Cat: first updated story of 2013

Yami: how was your new years Cat?

Dark: *smirks*

Cat: say anything and you are dead

Yugi: what happen?

Cat: nothing

Yami: *curious* something happen

Dark: well-

Cat: *covers Dark's mouth* don't say anything

Dark: ==;

Hikira: *chuckles softly*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	57. Chapter 57 Immortal ending

===Yami pov===

Red luquid covered the tiled floors, staining the pure white floors. My eyes sadden at the sight…it was just like when Yugi was in his first stage of his pregnancy but this…it seemed worse. I turned back to the bedroom, where I saw Alfie holding a whimpering Danny. The smaller one looked pale and thin, Alfie looked at me for help.

"Where's Akula?" he asked

"He's on his way…" I said softly

"Alfie…it hurts…it hurts too much" Danny whimper

"I know love, the doctor will be here soon." He said

A soft knock was heard at the front door, Alfie nodded to me and I nodded back. I left the bedroom and answered the front door. Akule was standing there, I moved aside and let him in.

"Where is Danny?" he asked

"This way." I said

I lead him over to the bedroom, Alfie looked Akula with some relief. The doctor began to exam Danny, I leaned against the wall and watched. Suddenly I felt my pocket vibrated, I checked it to see it was my phone. I had gotten a text message from Yugi, he asked if Danny was ok, he also said that Cat was worried sick.. I texted him back saying we would know soon.

I looked back at Danny, Akula checked his pulse. He sighed heavily and pushed the bridge of his glasses up.

"I need Danny to come with me to the bathroom for a moment…" he said

"Oh…alright, Yami can you help please" Alfie said

"Of course." I said

Alfie careful helped Danny sit up, I stood by Danny's side and lifted him off the bed gently. Danny covered his mouth and coughed up more blood. My eyes sadden, Alfie picked up Danny and lead him to the bathroom, Akula followed them.

"I need both you and Yami to be in the other room. I need to do a few tests." He said

"Is it necessary?" Alfie asked

"Yes, I will be as quick as I can." He said

Alfie hesitated for a moment, I placed my hand on his shoulder I nodded my head gentle. Alfie sighed heavily, we walked over to the living room. Alife sat down on the couch and sighed heavily, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I am worried Yami." He said

"I know but, Danny is strong I'm sure he will make it through. The first part of the pregnancy is always the hardest." I said

"..How did you hold it together when Yugi was going through the first part of his pregnancy." He asked

"It was hard…I was scared and I didn't know what was happening. But I stayed with Yugi, for better or worse I will always be by his side." I said

"You love him very much don't you." He said

"I do, he means the world to me." I said

"I know the feeling, Danny…he was unlike any human I've ever seen. He is so strong and kind…I knew I had to cherish the moments of his humanity. But, when he asked me to change him to one of us…I was afraid…if anything were to happen to him…I would most likely lose my mind." He said to me

I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled gently at him. The red eye vampire slowly smiled back at me. He leaned back into the smiled even more.

"I hope Danny has a girl or even a boy, it would be really great if he had triplets." He said

"Wouldn't that be hard work?" I chuckled softly

"Yes but, it would nice to have a big family" he answered happily

We turned our heads to see Akula standing by the door way, Alfie got up and went over to the doctor. His smile faded away once when he saw the sadden look on the doctor's face.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" he asked

"Alfie…I need you to sit down…" he said

"Akula…" he said

I got up from the couch and walked over to Alfie, the doctor sighed heavily. He looked at Alfie with straight face.

"Alfie…I am sorry to say but…your mate is dyeing" he said sadly

Alfie eyes widen, I stared at the doctor with shock. A moment passed Alfie grabbed the doctor by the collar of his jacket and slammed him hard against the wall. A harsh growl came passed the red eyed vampire's lips.

"What do you mean he is dying? You are a doctor, you are supposed to help him." He growled

"I did everything in my power to help him but, he is too far into his pregnancy to be saved." The doctor explained

"There must be something you can do Akula." I said

"There is nothing I can do." He said sadly

"Liar, there is something you can do." Alfie hissed

"…there are two things you can do for your mate…" he said

"And what are they?" Alfie growled

"The first…the less painful way…is for your mate to go into the sunlight…" he said

"That would kill him, there has to be another way." I said

"There is but…it's the worst choice…" he said

"I don't care…I will do anything for Danny." Alfie said

"…please understand this is there are only two ways for your mate…Let Danny take his own immortal life…it's the worst choice…if this continue Danny will tear himself apart in order to be freed of the pain he is feeling." He said

"Those are the only two, they both result with Danny's death. I don't want Danny to die, he has to survive…he just has too" Alfie said coming close to tears

"I'm sorry Alfie…I really do wish there is more I can do but, I can't. As vampires we traded our humanity for immortally, in the process we lose our chance to continue our line of blood. It is rare for vampires to continue the line, and if we do try to continue that line we will only receive death that is far worse. A vampire will claw at his or her own body until they have clawed out their own heart until they have died…that is the price we pay for trying to continue our line" He said sadly

"Please there just has to be a way…Danny can't die…he just can't" Alfie cried

His grip on Akula loosen, he slowly sunk to the floor and cried into his hands. I was about to comfort him but, the doctor stood in my way. I looked at him but, he only shook his head and looked behind him. Danny weakly held the wall, slowly he made his way over to Alfie. He hugged the crying vampire, Alfie hugged back Danny tightly and cried on his shoulders.

"Please Danny, you can't." he cried softly

"Alife…it's ok. You don't have to cry." Danny said softly

"But…" he sobbed

"Akula explained everything to me…Alfie when I was human you knew I was going to die someday. But then I asked you to change me…I thought I would get to stay with you until the end of time. Now we face that I will die…I know this will be hard but, I am happy I had the chance to spend so many years with you. There are still so many things I wanted to do with you, I wanted to Caleb grow up, I wanted to see Cat raise Hikira, and most of all I wanted to carry your babies." He said

"Danny…I don't know what I would do without you." Alfie cried softly

"Please be strong, you will have to help raising Caleb and Hikira. And you will have to keep my sister strong, you know how emotionally she gets." Danny said

"…ok…I will do my best." Alfie sniffed

Danny looked up at me and smiled weakly, I gently smiled back at him, then it slowly faded…the doctor placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, he motioned me to step outside.

"Let's give them a few moments to themselves." He said

"Of course." I said softly

I stepped outside of the apartment, Akula was right behind me. I looked around the night was half gone, the sky had been covered with dark clouds. It was probably going to rain very soon. I leaned against the wall and sighed heavily, this…this is all taking a turn for the worse…I looked at Akula, the doctor take out a cigarette from his pocket. He then lit with a match, he took a deep breath of the cigarette and breathed out the smoke.

"Akula." I said

"Yes, Yami. Is there something on your mind?" he asked

"…how many have tried to continued their lined and survived?" I asked

"Very few, I've been a doctor for a long time now and I have seen this situation many times. To be honest Yami there are more deaths then there is life." He explained

"Then why were Yugi and I so lucky to have our own children?" I asked

"I don't know, I am still testing on how vampires can continue their line without dyeing…so far I had no luck." He said

I remained silent, I looked back at the apartment. Alfie must be heart wrecked….how will he stand to lose his love one while I had mine survived and give me a family. I was taken away from my thoughts when the door opened. I looked to see Alfie with empty eyes…my eyes sadden.

"Danny has decide on what he wants to do." He said

"What does he want to do…" I asked

"…he wants to see the sun rise…" he said softly

"I understand…what do I tell the others?" I asked

"Tell them to meet us at the beach in an hours…I know a place where we can do this quietly." He said

"Should I explain what is going to happen…?" I said

"No…Danny wants to tell them himself" he said

"I will stay here for the moment, I will do my best to keep Danny calm." Akula said

I nodded my head gently, I went to my car and drove back to my home. My mind was flooded with questions and confusions. If vampires were never to supposed to have children…then why would Yugi and I to be so fortunate to have our own…is that why the demon…wants to kill them…because we were never meant to have Heba and Kiley…I sighed heavily and noticed that I was coming up to my home. I parked in the drive way. I sighed once more…this isn't going to be easy to explain.

Slowly I got out of the car and went inside, I saw Yugi and Cat holding Heba and Kiley in the living room. Dark was feeding Hikira, they looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Yami, did my brother eat to much junk food again." Cat said

"…no…listen we need to leave and meet Danny and Alfie at the beach." I said

"Why, are they planning to have a party or something?" Dark said

"No, Dark I need you to stay here and watch the little ones for us." I said

"Yami you are starting to scare me. What is going on?" Yugi asked

"I can't explain here, Cat I need you to grab a jacket." I said

"Yami what's wrong, please tell us." Cat said

"…everything will be explained when we get there." I said

They looked at me with worry…I put my hands in my pockets and looked away. Yugi and Cat went to tuck in the twins while Dark stayed with me.

"Something is going on isn't it." She said

"…yes…" I answered

"…please make sure Cat will be ok…" she said

"I will do my best." I said

Cat and Yugi came back, I nodded my head and lead them outside to the car. They got in, I started the car and drove off to the beach. Cat tapped her nails against her lap, she looked worried…My eyes sadden even more…I slowly came to a stop when I spotted Alfie's car. I turned off the car, we got out.

We arrived at a secluded beach area, very few people would come here. It sound be good enough for what will happen. Cat spotted Danny and Alfie sitting on the beach, she rushed over to them. I was about to follow until Yugi grabbed the back of my shirt.

"I thought we agreed on no more secrets." He said

"It's not a secret….Yugi…Danny is dying." I said softly

"Oh gods…but how…why?" he asked

"…remember what happen to you a few months." I said

"I was pregnant with the twins. What does that have to do with Danny?" He asked

"…Danny is dying because he is pregnant." I said sadly

We were broken away when we heard cry in sadness, I looked down at my feet and bit my lap. Cat began crying loudly, I bit my lip harder causing it to bleed. Yugi hugged me tightly, I hugged him back just as tightly.

"It's not fair Yugi, we shouldn't be the only ones that can have young ones." I said

"…I know it is unfair but…we are lucky…I'm heartbroken to hear what is happening with Danny, I really wish there is some way he could have babies just like me." He said

A few tears left my eyes, Yugi looked up at me and wipped them away. He smiled sadly at me, I slowly smiled back at him. We walked to the others, Cat and Danny embraced each other tightly, Alfie looked at us then back at Danny. Akula stood behind them and watched as what was going on. Cat whimpered and sobbed in Danny's arms.

"Shhhh its ok sis, Alfie is going to help with everything." Danny said

"But." She sniffed

"No buts, I know you are strong sis. You have to be to take care of Hikira and to keep Dark in place." He said

"…could you always still look out for me." She sniffed

"Of course, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't" he said as he coughed up some blood

Danny cleaned the tears from Cat's face, Cat tore off a piece of her shirt and cleaned up the blood. Danny smiled weakly and looked at Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, doesn't this place remind you of the day we spent on the beach many years ago." He said

"Yeah it does…it was a great day for me." Yugi said

"It's good to hear that. I wished we could have done it again." Danny said

"Me too…" Yugi said softly

"The sun will rise in a few minutes." Akula said

"…You guys need to be covered." I said

"…alright." Alfie said dully

Cat put on her jacket, face mask, sunglasses and gloves, while Alfie put on a hooded cloak, Akula placed a motorcycle helmet on. I held Yugi's hand tightly. Danny slowly and weakly stood up, Alfie helped him onto his feet. Danny began to slowly walk towards the water, the first colors of the day began to show.

"Hey guys." Danny said

We all looked at Danny sadly, Cat coming close to crying again. Alfie squeezed Danny's hand tightly. Yugi walked over to Danny and held his hand gently.

"I thought of some things…just because we have immortality doesn't means we can live forever. I want you guys to do me a forever…please live life as your last day…because you will never know when it is…That is all I ask, don't cry for me. I want you guys to be happy, maybe someday we will be reunited again." He said

"Danny, we love you." Cat said

"And I love you all too, especially you Alfie. If I had a second life I would chose to spend it with you." Danny said softly

"And I would as well." Alfie cried softly

Danny looked ahead at the rising sun, he smiled gently as the first rays began to show.

"It's been so long since I felt the sun, I almost forgot how warm it felt." He said

As the rays of light touched Danny's skin, he began to turn to dust. Alfie held Danny tightly, Cat ran and hugged Danny just as tightly. The sun came out of the ocean, with only a few second Danny was turned to ask. Nothing was left but, a small bright gem. We all stared at the gem confused. Akula picked up the gem carefully then, handed it to Alfie.

"Danny was a good vampire, all that remains now is this gem. This gem shows the beautiful heart he had" he said

Alfie held the gem gently, he fell to his knees and cried on the gem. We hugged the red eye vampire and wept with him.

===another pov===

I watched as a group of people sobbed in each other's arms. My eyes widen in shock, the other boy earlier…he just turned to dust when the sun touched him. A large smirked spread across my face…it all makes sense. They are the immortal dead, vampires…And they are mine for the taking.

===end of part 56===

Cat: I'm so sorry Danny for killing you off

Danny: I should kill you for this

Cat: ^^; sorry once again

Alfie: why the hell did you kill him off

Cat: X3 that is a surprise for everyone to see

Hikira: you always say that

Cat: X3 I guess I do

Dark: *rolls eyes*

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
